My Jedi Academia
by MetalSharkey90
Summary: It has been 11 years since Order 66 and the Great Purge. 11 years since Jedi Knight Nichos Marr had crashed on an uncharted Planet within the K-6 Sector of the Outer Rim. This world was nothing like the Galaxy he had known before. However an event happens that will not only change the lives of himself and his Padawan but of his new Home and the Galaxy itself.
1. Disturbance in the Force

**Hey guys this chapter is simply a proof of concept. Depending on how well it's received I might continue with this story. After playing Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order it's renewed my love of Star Wars. So I decided to give this story a try. So to help I'm going to give a extremely brief Character history for my OC before jumping into the Story. Enjoy!**

**38 BBY - ****Nichos Marr is Born on Coruscant.**

**37 BBY - ****Nichos Marr is brought into the Jedi Order. **

**26 BBY - 12 year old ****Nichos Marr is assigned to be the Padawan of Master K****i-Adi-Mundi.**

**22 BBY - Clone Wars begin after the B****attle of Geonosis. Izuku Midoriya is Born on Earth/Terra**

**20 BBY - 18 year old Padawan Nichos Marr graduates to the title of Jedi Knight and General due to his efforts within the Clone Wars. He was given command of 75th Nova/Marine Infiltration Squad of the 21st Nova/Marine Corp.**

**19 BBY - Order 66 is issued. Nichos Marr narrowly escapes his Clone Troopers by stealing a Corellian YT-1760 Small transport Ship. During his escape a fault in the Ship's Navigation System causes him to crash into an uncharted Planet within the K-6 Sector of the Outer Rim.**

**8 BBY/21XX - Our Journey Begins.**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Disturbance in the Force

"AH!" Nichos shouted out in his darken room, It had been another nightmare. The same one for 11 years, ever since his friends betrayed him and he crashed on this planet.

Looking over towards his alarm clock he noticed that the time was near half six in the morning, nearly 30 minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. "Might as well get started now I suppose."

Although Nichos was living in Japan after a year on this planet he had adapted relatively well into the local population. However even though he resembled someone of European heritage due to his light brown hair he decided to bare the new name of Nicolas Takahana in order to fit more in.

Standing at just over 6ft tall he often wore a white buttoned up shirt. He decided not to wear a tie today and left his collar undone as put on a grey suit vest, along with black pants. After putting on what looked like a gun holster vest Nichos put on a black suit jacket.

Opening his bedside drawer Nichos pulled out his lightsaber and placed it within the holster underneath his jacket. He left his home soon after.

* * *

(Musutafu)

Living just outside of Funabashi had many perks. It was just outside of the busy city of Tokyo and was normally a quite area of the city. The nearest city was Musutafu which was where he was stationed. It was also the location of UA where would often hold meetings with the school's guidance councilor Hound Dog.

He would meet up with Hound Dog every month, he always left feeling relieved and relaxed. The truth was only a small handful of 10 people knew of Nichos' true origin. Most if not all were staff members of UA.

He would often find that Nezu, UA's Principal would try to hire him. However thanks to a friend who first helped him when he arrived on this planet, he was hired by the Musutafu Police Force as a Detective.

Arriving at the Musutafu Police Headquarters, Nichos was greeted by a female officer when he walked in. "Morning sir."

"Good Morning to you as well Kimiko." Nichos smiled back at the female officer as he continued to walk towards his office.

As he was about to enter his office though a voice called out towards Nichos. "Well you're here early."

He turned around to find that it was his Detective partner Naomasa Tsukauchi, also known as the Truth Man. "Speak for yourself my friend." Nichos chuckled in response before a look of concern took over. "You look like you haven't slept much my friend."

"All Might's here and I was able to fill out the paperwork last night in time. So I decided to get in extra early cause we'll be getting more and the day goes on." Naomasa groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "I'd kill for a cup of Coffee right about now."

"Say no more my friend. I was about to get a cup for myself." Nichos smirked as he walked towards the Kitchen/Breakroom.

When he arrived back in his office he placed a cup of coffee on Naomasa's desk which was in front of his own. The office itself was a small one that only had room for the two Detectives. Having closed the door Nichos sat down and sipped his own cup.

"You know if you ever leave this planet... I think coffee is the one thing you'd actually miss around here." Naomasa chuckled as he bantered with Nichos.

"I see you're in good form today." Nichos dryly responded before chuckling himself. "Besides I've been here too long. I don't know what is happening with the rest of the Galaxy. It'll be too dangerous for me to leave now."

"You think they're still looking for you?" Naomasa asked. "Those dreams still giving you bother?"

"Well not exactly... I have noticed that I'm starting to wake up earlier each day though." Nichos answered.

"You should see someone about those dream... It's not healthy."

"I know but I since I haven't been pulled into the darkness by now I don't think I ever will. So these dream will not be of any harm to me." Nichos responded as he took another sip of his coffee. "Besides I have my reasons for reliving those memories."

"I'm sure that makes sense. Reliving a nightmare daily." Naomasa sarcastically mumbled out loud in annoyance of his friends stubbornness.

'I'm afraid not my friend.' Nichos thought to himself. 'I relive those memories, so that I don't forget what I lost.'

"Besides... Dreams pass in time. This one is just taking longer than the rest." Nichos stated with a smile to his friend who rolled his eyes back in response.

"Sir, we've just received word of a robbery in the commercial district. Reports from Officers are saying that the villain is blocking the nearby train station." Officer Sansa Tamakawa stated to the two Detectives as he opened the door to their office.

"And so the fun begins." Nichos groaned as the two detective's left their office for another long days work.

* * *

(Several Hours later)

With the two detective's back in the Station Naomasa needed a smoke break from the paperwork as the two friends talked on the roof. "I'm telling you Nao, I don't need a gun."

"Of course you do!" Naomasa responded back to Nichos. "Hell Nichos... I've never even seen you use a weapon."

Pulling out his lightsaber he showed it in front of his partner. "I've carried this on my person since I was 8 years old. I haven't used it on in nearly 10 years."

"Wait even during that incident with All Might 5 years ago!?" Naomasa raised his eyebrow as he looked back at Nichos who nodded a yes in response. "Then why carry it with you?"

"My friend, any Jedi who travels without his or her lightsaber is improperly dressed." Nichos replied with a clear sobbish and joking tone to his voice.

The two then began to make there way back to their office as Nichos continue'd. "But in all seriousness I like to keep it on me, It's a just in case policy I have."

"In case of what?" Naomasa asked but never got a response. Instead he looked at his friend had stopped moving. He looked at him only to find a pale and utterly stunned look written on his face. "Nichos."

"That was... It..." Nichos leaned on a nearby wall for support, the man was utterly lost for words. But soon after he found his legs losing there strength as he slid down to the ground. "It was so, so... Warm."

"Nichos." Nichos finally noticed his friend calling out to him. He looked up to find the concerned face of Naomasa looking at at him. "Nichos are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm really good actually." Nichos responded with a weak smile.

While Naomasa knew his friend wasn't lying was still confused as his body seemed to be giving him a different answer. "Then why are you crying?"

"Crying?" Nichos asked in clear confusion. He knew he wasn't crying. That was until he touched his cheek and felt that it was damp. "I need to find who or what was the source of that power."

After hearing Nichos' words Naomasa finally understood what had happened. "Was that the Force you felt?"

"Yes... Someone, I don't know who just called upon the force for the first time. It's hard to describe the feeling Nao. It was like standing waist height in a clear and still lake... Then having your face suddenly hit with a wave before quickly settling back down once more." Nichos tried his best to explain to his friend.

"This is good, right?" Naomasa asked.

"Yes and no. Yes that the force is still alive in others within he galaxy. And no because others would have felt that call as well. Which means the Sith would have felt that power too. So this child could be in serious danger." Nichos informed Naomasa nervously.

"And how bad would that be?" Naomasa nervously asked.

"Worst case scenario... Possible invasion. But the loss of life will be too much for both parties. And I have serious doubts a successful invasion could even be possible. Even with your slug-throwers the vast variety of Quirks is something the Sith will fear... Or try to exploit for their benefit... But either way, a Dark Lord will come here and that won't be good." Nichos answered.

"Then we have to find this person quickly." Naomasa stated as he helped Nichos to his feet.

"Agreed." Nichos replied back as he started to run towards his office desk.

After searching for anything all afternoon Nichos continued to keep looking. He had checked countless websites in multiple languages hoping to find an event that reported similar abilities to Force users. "Dammit." Nichos groaned in annoyance as he hit another dead end.

Knowing there might not be any other way Nichos decided he would have to try and use the Force. This however came at a risk. The Sith would also know of his location as there were only two force users in this world. and tapping into the Force for answers would send out a beacon for those who you didn't want to hear you.

But knowing the pros, however slightly outweighed the cons he knelt down and focused in clearing his mind. Feeling the force around him, Nichos tried to find anything within his range.

To his shock, he could feel a presence. One familiar while the other was new to him. They both appeared to be at different distances as well. One far away the other close by. How close he couldn't tell until it hit him. Snapping his eyes open wide whilst taking a deep breath, Nichos' mind was brought back into his Office. "He's in Japan."

Nichos was about to try again to pinpoint his location but Naomasa walked into his Office with a piece of paper in hand. "I found that he's in Japan. I'm still trying to narrow down my search." Nichos stated but Naomasa just smirked back at him.

"No need." Naomasa offered Nichos a simple piece of paper.

Opening it up he found a name and an address listed. "How did you get this?"

"You're not gonna believe me." Maomasa responded with a smile on his face. "I'll tell you along the way."

"We'll need to stop by my place first though." Nichos stated as they both exited the Police Headquarters for the location of this new Force user.

* * *

(The Location Provided)

Arriving at the address he was provided Nichos was nervous and he knocked on the front door. He said to Naomasa to wait as he needed to preform the next stage on his own.

Not soon after the door opened revealing a short middle aged woman with green eyes and green hair tied back onto a ponytail. "Hello, how can I help you?" The woman nervously asked.

"Sorry for the intrusion but is this the Midoriya residence?"Nichos asked.

"Yes... What's this about?" The woman now seemed to be more nervous now. Pulling out his ID, Nichos offered it to the woman.

"My name's Nicolas Takahana. I'm a Detective from the Musutafu Police Force. I'm looking to know if I can ask your son Izuku a few questions about today's event." Nichos calmly answered the woman's question

"He's not in trouble for using his quirk in public is he!?" The woman was now starting to panic even more now.

"Oh heavens no." Nichos quickly reassured the woman by waving his hands defensively in front of him. "If anything I think what your son did today was an extremely brave thing to do. But I won't lie by saying my questions won't revolve around his qurik in general."

The woman handed back Nichos' ID. "I'll allow you to speak to him but only with me present." The woman responded with what seemed to be an unfounded confidence.

The woman offered Nichos to enter. "Oh of course, he's still a minor. But if it's okay with you i'd like for you to help me during my questions."

"What is it i'll need to do?" The woman asked, unsure on how to really respond.

"It would be best explained when we're beginning." Nichos softly stated as they entered the apartment's kitchen. "I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier but I didn't get your name." Nichos sheepishly apologized as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's Inko, Inko Midoriya." Inko smiled back at Nichos as she answered. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh no thanks, but thank you for the offer." Nichos answered back with a smile of his own.

Inko nodded as she offered a seat to the Detective. "I'll be one moment."

As Inko left Nichos waited by the kitchen table. He could hear Inko knock on a door and call out. "Izuku... There's someone here to see you."

"I'll be one second mom." Nichos hear the muffled response. A few moments later Inko along with Izuku entered the Kitchen. Nichos stood up from his chair as he quickly studied the boy.

He appeared to be slightly taller than his mother with the same hair and eye colour. But his presence... He could sense the boy's fear. "It's nice to meet you, young Midoriya. I'm Detective Nicolas Takahana of the Musutafu Police Force."

Nichos offered his hand as a sign of friendship in order to help calm the boy. It seemed to have worked, however slightly as Izuku nervously accepted his hand. "I'd like to ask you a few question about today's events if that's alright?"

Nichos could feel Izuku's fear rise, so he quickly tired to calm the boy down. "As I assured your mother, you aren't in any trouble young man." Nichos reassured the boy as he sat down on the chair.

"In fact, my being here is a bit more of a personal visit. Tell young Midroiya. Can you explain to me today's events from your prospective." Nichos asked as he leaned forward on the chair.

While Inko noticed this action, she also noticed he was not writing down any notes. 'I thought Detectives write down everything for their investigations.'

"Well, when I arrived at first I didn't know what was going on... I didn't know who it involved at first but as I got closer I could hear Kaachan fighting that Villain." Izuku nervously began explaining today's events. "When I got to the front and I seen Kaachan's eyes... I ran towards him, It was like I wasn't in control of my own body."

"Was this feeling similar to when you first used your quirk?" Nichos asked.

"No... It was different. After I was knocked back I... I-I don't know how to explain this but. I think I could feel Kaachan's sadness... I think that also could feel him dying." Inko eyes widened upon hearing her son's words. Nichos however remained quiet.

"That's when I first heard those voices call out to me. But I ignored them... I just wanted that Villain to stop hurting Kaachan. I thought about it so much and then it happened. The Villain had stopped moving." Izuku explained although he did not seem fully convinced by his own words.

"I then thought about pulling Kaachan towards me and then like before... It just happened." Izuku finished explaining.

While Inko seemed to be coming to terms with what her son had just said Nichos nooded in understanding. "I believe that your quick is very similar to my own." Nichos smiled at Izuku as he pulled out his ID using the force.

Izuku's eyes widened as he watched the badge float into the Detective's hand. "Mine isn't like that though. I was only able to freeze that Villain and pull Kaachan towards me."

"At first glace they might not but." Tossing the badge into the air Nichos raised his hand and froze the badge midair. "Quirks will not always be what they seem."

Both Izuku and Inko's eyes widened further at this point. "I have so many questions about your quirk!" Izuku sated in amazement.

Nichos chuckled in response. "I'll answer any question you have after we've done a little test." Pulling out his note pad and a pack of playing cards, Nichos ripped out a page and handed it to Inko. "If you could write down his answers for me please. Just in case we might forget an answer."

"O-of c-course." Inko nervously responded as she took the page and sat down. Opening the deck of cards Nichos took out 5 random cards. and placed them face down in front of Izuku.

"I want you to name what's on these cards." Nichos stated to Izuku who looked confused.

'This isn't part of my Quirk... Is it?' Izuku thought to himself.

"I'll give you a small hint to help out... Don't think... Feel. Feel out what you believe is the answer... There is no wrong or right answer to this test young Midoriya." Nichos calmly spoke to Izuku.

Izuku seemed to have nodded but he was still nervous. 'Feel the answer. Feel the answer.' Izuku repeated in his mind before he pointed at one of the cards.

"5 of Diamonds, 2 of Spades, King of Diamonds, 9 of Diamonds and Ace of Hearts." Izuku answered as Inko wrote down her son's answers.

"Now, we'll find out." Nichos smiled as he turned over the cards in the order that Izuku answered them in. All cards matched what Izuku stated.

"Wow" Izuku softly stated in amazement. "Lucky guess huh."

"In my eyes kid. There's no such thing as luck." Nichos smiled as he looked at Izuku. "Luck was never a part of this test. But tell me Izuku... What did you feel when you gave me those answers?"

"I... I could hear a single voice calling out to me." Izuku softly answered. He knew it sounded crazy in his head but it was the only thing that made sense. Was his quirk driving him mad.

"I see..." Nichos smiled at Izuku. "Well kid I've got good news, bad news and an offer for you if your mother allows it."

Izuku faced frowned when he heard that there would be bad news delivered to him. "W-What are they?"

"Well it's best to start with the bad new as it'll be easier from there but... I'm afraid you're still quirkless."

"I'm still... But how?" Izuku asked as his own and his mother's eyes began to swell up. Using the force Izuku pulled a card up into his hand. "I did that!" Izuku shouted with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Izuku relax. I said that because your ability isn't a quirk. What you are able to perform is something that something that only one other person on this planet can do... And that's me." Nichos answered calmly which seemed to have the same effect on Izuku.

"You called it an ability... Well if it isn't a quirk, what is it?" Inko asked for her son.

"Now this is the hard part to explain..." Nichos groaned.

"Mrs Midoriya, what your son has done today has cause a ripple to appear throught out the galaxy. The power you son has it greater than any power a quirk could provide." Nichos turned his attention then towards Izuku.

"The power you hold Izuku was once called the Power of Cosmos. But where i'm from it's called the Force... And is so much more than any telekinetic quirk." Nichos stated to Izuku.

"The Force... What exactly is the Force?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"It's a metaphysical, spiritual, binding, and ubiquitous power. It exists in every particle, of every atom known throughout the universe." Nichos answered Izuku.

"How do you know this?" Inko asked. Izuku started to wonder as well as the two Midoriyas looked at the Detective.

"This might sound crazy and ridiculous to say out loud but... I know this because..." Nichos paused as he tired to calm his nerves. "I know this, because I'm not originally from this planet."

"You're lying to me." Inko stated at Nichos. He could feel her anger rising but he noticed there was none from Izuku.

"He's not lying mom." Izuku stated as he placed his hand on his mother's shoulder. "He's not lying."

Inko looked into her son's eyes. As a mother she knew when her son was telling the truth as she saw he fully believed every word that was just told to him. "How can you tell?"

"I... I don't know. I just... It just something is telling me he's right." Izuku seemed unsure of the answer he gave his mom but he knew it was the right answer.

"While I agree with protecting your son's best interest, I assure you I have not lied during any part of this conversation.' Nichos calmly stated to Inko. "I have only divulged in revealing my true name and real purpose as I wanted to be sure I was correct in knowing your son was who I was searching for."

Inko narrowed her eyes as she stared at Nichos. "Well... what are they?"

Nichos looked at Inko. He knew it wasn't anger he was feeling coming from her but fear. Fear of the unknown and of him. "My name is Nichos Marr. I was born on a planet called Coruscant. I am a former General in the Grand Army of the Republic... And I'm a Knight of the Jedi Order."

Inko and Izuku eyes widened slightly. Even if they didn't know what a Jedi was the words Knight and General were terms of War. "With your permission, I'd like to train Izuku in the ways of the Force. And for him to become a Jedi like me."

Nichos was not surprised that he was greeted with silence. The two in front of him still seemed to be in shock over his words just before he made his offer to train Izuku. But he could meekly words from Izuku ask him. "Do you think I can become a Hero?"

Nichos as caught of guard by this question. And at first didn't know how to answer the question. "In order for me to answer your question Izuku. I must first learn why it is you wish to be Hero."

"I wanted to be like All Might... I wanted to save people with a smile on my face. But after today... I want to take away people's fear. So that they know when I come to save them, I will do as promised and protect them with my own life if needed." Izuku responded was hardened look in his eyes.

"I've not been lying to you Izuku and I don't intend to begin now... I don't think you can become a Hero." Nichos stated out to Izuku. Izuku's eyes began to water as he felt yet another person had crushed his dream... Just like All Might did today.

"Because in my eyes you already ARE a Hero, Izuku... But I also believe that you can be so much more than a Hero." Nichos softly stated out loud. Izuku and Inko were both stunned by Nichos' words.

"Izuku... When I first felt the surge you created in the Force today I felt an emotion that I've not felt in over 11 years... Hope." Nichos stated as he continue'd. "I lost a lot of friends at the end of the Clone Wars. And when there were once thousands of Jedi..."

Nichos' pause of enough for Inko to understand the meaning behind his words, as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "I can sense your strong will Izuku. But I also know that no matter what answer I gave you tonight, you'd have continue'd on your own path to being a Hero."

"If the Force has brought me to this planet and guided me to you, then I believe it is the Force's will that I train you. But I meant what I said. You can be so much more than a Hero. I believe you can become a symbol of Hope to others. Just like you have rekindled my own Hope which I thought lost." When Nichos finished both Inko and Izuku deeply thought about there next words.

"You have my permission." Inko stood up and hugged Nichos stunning the man in the process.

"For year I've always blamed myself for my son's lack of a Quirk." Inko began to cry as she tightened her grip. "But I can see in your eyes that you truly believe that my son has a special gift. Watch after him for me please."

Nichos first response was softly hugging Inko back. "I promise you... As long as I live and until I have finished training him, that no harm will come to him."

Inko let go of her hug and smiled. "I know he'll get hurt along the way, so don't promise the impossible to me... Just make sure he'll be safe."

"I promise. On my word and on my life, that your son will become a Jedi and a Hero." Nichos responded back to Inko before he turned to face Izuku. "I have your mother's blessing. What about you Izuku?"

Izuku smiled as his eyes began to swell up as well. "I'll do it."

Nichos chuckled as he looked at Izuku fight back his tears. "Then my young Padawan, You have just taken your first step into a much larger world."

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Alright so that's all for this proof of concept/Possible first chapter. Let me know what you think of the story and if you wish for me to continue with the story. Until then. Good Luck, we're all counting on you.**


	2. Preparation Arc Part 1

**So we'll be continuing this story. Thank you for the replies. Now as a heads up I'm starting to get less time writing my stories. So there updates will not often but they will continue when I get time to myself.**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

_Izuku smiled as his eyes began to swell up as well. "I'll do it."_

_Nichos chuckled as he looked at Izuku fight back his tears. "Then my young Padawan, You have just taken your first step into a much larger world."_

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparation Arc Part 1

"Those words." Izuku softly stated. A confused look on his face.

Nichos now was also confused to what Izuku meant, so he asked. "What about them?"

"I've heard them before. When I pulled out Kaachan from the Villain. But it was different." Izuku explained to Nichos.

Nichos seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. "Then it appears the Force has already accepted you as it's ally... This may help us greatly with your training."

"What is you plan for my son?" Inko asked.

"The old Jedi ways would've been removing Izuku from your custody and to spend years teaching Izuku the ways of the Force." Inko frowned at this while Izuku looked on in horror and fear of losing his mother.

"However, I feel that these steps are what may have lead to the Jedi's fall to the Darkside... Instead I will be teaching Izuku how to defend himself against the Darkside. While this method will take a longer time. I know the results will be better for Izuku." Nichos explained. "And I won't be removing Izuku from your custody either. It would only have a negative effect on both you and Izuku."

Inko still frowning asked. "You mentioned this Darkside. What does that mean?"

Nichos knew this topic was a valid concern and frowned himself as he began explaining. "To simplify in this world, if you have Heroes you must also have Villains to counter balance those Heroes. The Force works the same way. While the Jedi walk on the path of the Light. Our opposite half, the Sith walk the path of the Dark."

"My aim in teaching Izuku, is so he can walk the path of the Light while being able to control the Dark as well. In turn creating a balance." Nichos finished explaining.

"Will I still be able to go to UA?" Izuku asked in hope.

Nichos thought about Izuku's question for a moment before he responded. "If that is your aim, then yes. However I'll have to train you off world for several months in order to get you ready for this step... However this time away might cause us a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Izuku asked. Inko's face also thought the same as she looked on worried.

"Well, for now I don't know where it would be best to take you. I know at one point I must take you to Ilum, to help create you lightsaber. The rest is unknown... But I will meditate on this issue. It will take me a month to get everything ready."

"Will it really take you a month?" Inko asked with some confusion.

"Well supplies like food and clothes would take me a week at most for me to collect I agree. But I must also get myself ready in order to properly train your son." Nichos explained to the Midoriyas before he pulled out a card and handed it to Inko.

"This is my number. Contact me tomorrow and i'll be able to get things sorted with Izuku's application for UA along with explaining his absence from school." Nichos explained as he stood up.

"I understand... How long will you both be gone?" Inko asked with a worried tone to her voice.

"The entrance exam will be in 10 months. Izuku will be ready in around 7 or 8. By then, hopefully he'll be making his lightsaber." Nichos explained.

"You mentioned that earlier. A lightsaber." Izuku asked in curiosity. Nichos looked nervous for a few seconds as slowly opened his jacket and grabbed a hold of his lightsaber. What Izuku and Inko first seen appeared to be nothing more than a metal cylinder roughly 40 centimetres in length.

Inko and Izuku were confused as to why Nichos was breathing a bit heavier while hold the metal cylinder at first. But they never got to ask any questions as a beam of blue light along with a pshww sound burst out from the cylinder. "This... This Izuku is a lightsaber." Nichos explained.

The two Midoriyas were left stunned as they heard the light humming. "This is the weapon of a Jedi... And when you're ready you'll get one too." Nichos smiled as he deactivated the blade. When the light faded back into the blade it was followed by a sudden hiss.

"I'm sure you have a lot more questions to ask my young padawan but they will have to wait for now. It's starting to get late and you and your mother need your rest. But I will have to advise on learning a bit of English before we leave. Outside of this planet it's now as the Galactic Basic. And before you ask I don't know how." Nichos stated with a smile and he walked towards the front door.

Before he left he turned towards Izuku. "I'll see you soon Izuku. May the Force be with you."

As Nichos exited the apartment block he seen Naomasa waiting outside of his car having a smoke. "So... How'd it go?"

Nichos placed his hand on Naomasa's shoulder. "I'm sorry Nao... But i'm afraid you'll have to get a new partner. But congrats on getting a bigger office."

Naomasa tired at first to hold back his chuckle at first when he spoke. "So congrats are in order it seems."

"Yeah but it'll mean handing in my resignation... It'll be worth it. After talking to Izuku, I've finally felt like I was a Jedi again. I'll have to give All Might my thanks." A frown appeared on Nichos' face as he finished.

Naomasa noticed this and decided to ask. "What's wrong?"

"It's something Izuku said earlier to me. I think the two have meet today... His words have given me some thoughts." Nichos explained.

"I think this might be better said in private... I'll take you home, tell me along the way." Naomasa stated as the two got in the car.

As they continue'd driving towards Nichos' home Naomasa asked. "What did he say?"

"When I asked why he wanted to be a Hero he said I wanted to be like All Might. He then followed up with but after today... That and along with All Might giving us his name and location... Something tells me the two have meet." Nichos explained, a frown still on his face. "And I don't think it was a positive meeting either."

"Do you think it might've been something said?" Naomasa asked.

"I don't know... I'll have to ask him tomorrow when I visit UA." Nichos replied with a sigh.

"Why would you be going to UA?" Naomasa raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"Izuku wishes to become a Hero. While I might be able to train him to become I Jedi, I can't train him to be a Hero. But I can help him in getting into UA." Nichos sighed as he rubbed his face. "More thoughts to meditate over it seems."

Now Naomasa began to frown. "You think this is a good idea? Wouldn't tapping into the force alert the Sith?"

"At this stage it's already too late. They know we're here... But they don't know this planet's Galactic co-ordinates. Although." Nichos turned his head to face his friend. "It would be best to prepare, my friend."

"I'll get the wheels turning then." Naomasa agreed. "Which plan should we go with?"

Nichos thought about Naomasa question for a moment before he responded. "Plan Sigma for now... I don't think they'll launch an Invasion but they would send an infiltration squad. It's what I would've done during the Clone Wars."

Once Nichos finished explaining they arrived back at his home. "I'll contact Special Services then." Naomasa stated.

Getting out of the car Nichos turned around to face Naomasa. "I'll be pretty busy for the next week or so. If you need any help with Special Services call me. Good luck my friend. May the Force be with you."

"And also with you." Naomasa replied with a smirk on his face prompting Nichos to laugh as well.

"Ah the Catholic one again. It took me a few years to understand that joke. I definitely won't miss that one. I'll see you soon Nao." Nichos smiled as he watched Naomasa drive off.

* * *

Sitting down in a Burmese seated position Nichos closed his eyes and cleared his mind of any thought. Feeling the force around him, his breath softened. "Lost, you seem. Young Marr." A familiar voice spoke to Nichos.

"Master Yoda! You're alive!" Nichos stated with excitement.

"A different person, you assumed? Hmm." Yoda replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Master, it's just after what happened... I wasn't sure if any others had survived."

"Yes... Dark, that time was. But a Padawan, you have now hmm."

"Izuku..." Nichos answered. "He's a good kid. A bit of a timid but still a good kid."

"Strong he is with the Force... But lots to learn, he has."

"I may need your guidance on that Master Yoda. I'll have to take him away from his home planet to remove all distractions and properly train him but I don't know where. I was hoping to meditate to help find an answer but maybe you could point me in the right direction." Nichos stated his problem to Yoda.

"A problem, this is yes." Yoda replied. "But a solution I may have. Bring your Padawan to Dagobah. There I am."

"Are you sure Master?" Nichos asked in shock, he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Read the child's mind, I have. Much to learn, he has. If you wish for the child to become a Jedi, my help you will need." Yoda stated. "Taught all young ones, I have. A master with a lightsaber you my be, young Marr. A master of the Force, you are yet to be."

"Thank you Master. We'll be arriving soon." Nichos couldn't hold back his smile as he spoke.

"May the Force be with you, Young Marr." Yoda as well sounded happy as he ended his connection.

Disconnecting from the Force, Nichos opened his eyes and found that over an hour had passed. Using the Force he called his lightsaber to his hand and activated it. "Time to get rid of some of the rust now." Nichos spoke out loud to himself as he then began to swing his blade, readhering himself once more to his former skill.

* * *

(Next morning, UA)

Walking through the halls of UA, Nichos was making his way towards Principal Nezu's office. Knocking on the door he could hear the Chimera's voice saying for him to enter.

"Good morning Detective Takahana, How can I help you?" Nezu asked with a cheery tone.

"I'm afraid i'm no longer a Detective, old friend. I'm back to being what I was before." Nichos replied back with a smile.

"So I'm finally going to meet the Jedi. Good news." Nezu exclaimed as he raised his paws into the air. "What brings you here?"

"I've recently taken on a Padawan and he's looking to apply for UA." Nichos answered.

"Oh excellent news. I take it you're looking for him to be brought in for recommendation?" Nezu asked.

"Well not exactly." Nezu looked a bit confused as Nichos continue'd. "I'll be taking him off world to get the boy ready as he's classed as Quirkless here. And in doing so he will be missing most of the year in school. I was hoping he could get into your Exams."

"Why of course." Nezu replied almost instantly.

"Seriously?" Nichos asked with a bit of confusion. "You'd be fine with that?"

"Well, while it's not ideal. If your student is looking to become a student in UA i'd gladly make the exception. On one condition of course." Nezu stated with a smirk.

'Of course there was a catch.' Nichos thought to himself. "What's the catch?" Nichos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe it'll help you out as well." Nezu stated as he continue'd. "Become a teacher here at UA. This will allow you to keep teaching your student within UA's halls after school hours."

"Nexu I have a very limited knowledge of your planet's history or school curricular. What is it you even want me to teach them?"

"Astronomy." Nezu answered back in a heartbeat. "Or weapons training."

"I don't even have a Pro-Hero License." Nichos tried to counter argue.

"Your Detective License would be fine enough for that as it still allows you to use your 'Quirk' in public." However Nezu was quicker to counter argue.

Knowing that accepting this could lead to more headaches, Nichos sighed in annoyance. "Fine, but one condition." Nezu leaned back, a smile plastered on his face. "Every teacher here in UA, will know who I am and where i'm from."

"And why's this?" Nezu asked.

"If I'm to work with these people they need to know who I am. Nezu, I'm wanted. At the end of the Clone Wars the Jedi became hunted. They could track me here. They'll need to know, it's only fair."

Nexu thought about Nichos' words. "You raise a good point."

"But I can use a favor now if possible." Nichos asked with an uneasy face.

"Is it something dangerous?" Nezu asked. His face for some reason was showing excitement.

"Nothing like that. But if you could would you be able to call All Might here?"

"Sure, I would be able to do that. He's currently working as a TA and shouldn't be more than a few moments." Nezu stated as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to All Might.

"Well it's been sent." Nezu stated as he hopped off from his seat. "Would you like a cup of tea while we wait?"

"I'd love a cup, thank you." Nichos smiled back at UA's principal as the two sat down. After taking a sip Nichos enjoyed it's buttery yet Sweet aftertaste.

"Another good cup of tea again my friend... Perhaps I should take some to Master Yoda when I take Izuku." Nichos softly spoke to himself in thought.

"You're visiting an old Master?" Nezu asked.

"Well, in a way yes. Master Yoda was the first teacher to all younglings within the Jedi Order. That and he is the Jedi Grand Master." Nichos answered before taking another sip. "I'd think the two of you would get along quite well if i'm being honest."

"I would've like to have meet him." Nezu smiled as he took another sip. "What is he like in comparison to myself?"

"Well you're two of the most intelligent people that I know. And you both have this aura that surrounds you... I can't describe it. But I've only felt this way around both you and Master Yoda." Nichos explained as best he could.

"I suppose that may have been why I opened up to you so easily... It's the same way Nao reminds me of my old Master Mundi. Both have a search for the truth about them along with deep lying morals." Nichos then began to laugh slightly as he continue'd.

"But Nao definitely has more of a sense of humor. Master Mundi always took things a bit literally... It got us into quite a few bits of trouble when we had to go on a mission to Ryloth." Nichos smiled as Nezu leaned in to listen to his story.

"Now we we're brought in due to a few events leading up to the planet's elections for their senator. There Senator was a male Twi'lik called Orn Free Taa. He was the fattest being that I'd ever laid my eyes on. I may have been a young Padawan at the time, fresh from the Temple but I could sense the Greed and Filth that thing brought with him." Nichos face began to resemble as man with an unset stomach. "And when he began eating... It wasn't pretty."

"Why were you sent to Ryloth?" Nezu asked.

"There had been a few riots leading up to the election and all because Free Taa was running for Office again... The man was always in the depths with criminals and the council believed that the voting was rigged. We were tasked to investigate if it was and to keep all election candidates alive if any trouble brewed." Nichos explained.

With a raised eyebrow Nezu asked. "Were you able to find anything?"

"Not a single thing." Nichos answered with an annoyed tone. "We looked at every possible place. Followed him for hours upon end and nothing. To make things even worse that son of a Bantha got re-elected for another 10 years."

"How did you both get into trouble then?" A confused Nezu asked.

"Well, after the results were called a riot broke out. Next thing we knew Free Taa is running towards both me and my Master and he's screaming out. Help me Master Jedi, Help me!" Nichos puffed out his cheeks and tried to impersonate the Senator.

"My Master immediately turned to face him and said back. Our mission was to prevent any issue during the voting. Nothing was said about the results." Nichos explained. "Free Taa then shouted back at us. Then protect a Senator of the Republic."

"Master Mundi then said..." Nichos began to chuckle for a moment before he finished. "I doubt that both myself and my padawan would be able to protect all of you. it's a lot of area to cover."

Nezu then began to chuckle along with Nichos. "Oh my, We're you in much trouble after this?"

"Not on Ryloth. If anything we calmed down the crowd with the laughter caused by my master's comments over Free Taa's size... It was when we got back to Coruscant when our punishment began. The council prevented us for taking any missions for nearly a year because of it." Nichos answered with a sigh. "I never trusted politicians after that."

"You're mistake was trusting them to begin with." Nezu responded with a smirk.

Nichos sensed the humour in his words and laughed with the joke. Soon after a knock on the door was heard. A moment later All Might walked into the room. **"You wished to see me Nezu?"** As he spoke All Might noticed who else was in the room with him.

**"Oh young Marr! It's good to see you again!"** All Might exclaimed as he tightly hugged Nichos.

"Same to you all Might." Nichos replied as he returned the hug. "I really have to thank you for bring Izuku to my attention. The boy's something else."

**"When I seen him using those powers, I remembered seeing you using similar powers in the past."** All Might explained his reasoning. **"I hope I was able to do the right thing."**

"Yeah... He's like me, but there was something he said during our meeting that wanted me to ask you something." Nichos explained.

"What do you mean?" Nezu asked with confusion as he noticed the ashamed look on All Might's face.

**"Yes... I had meet Young Midoriya earlier that day. The last words I spoke to the boy weren't... I honestly feel a great deal of shame by my actions."** A saddened All Might explained to Nezu.

"There is still time." Nichos stated to All Might. "The emotions of a Jedi can betray them. Anything you said can be repaired as not much time has passed. I'll be getting the Horizon Dawn ready for travel in the next few days. So please speak to him." Nichos stated to All Might who began to think about his word. "He'll be off world for several months. It's best to get it down now and not let things linger in Izuku's mind."

**"Thank you my friend. I'll try to follow your advice."** All Might agreed with a sad smile on his face.

"But let's look on other matters. How's your search for a successor?" Nichos asked. He hoped a change of subject would help improve his friends sour mood.

**"I was going to offer it to young Midoriya but I didn't know if his body would be able to hold both a quirk and having Force abilities."** All Might stated to Nichos.

"Hmm." Nezu wondered out loud. "Do you think this could be possible?" Nezu asked Nichos.

"Well, there is no such thing as quirks outside of this planet. These quirks are something I don't really understand well enough to question if this would be possible for a quirk user to be Force sensitive." Nichos stated his opinion. "However considering that other Force sensitives outside of this planet are quirkless, we could make that connection."

**"Then perhaps it would be best not would be best to not consider Young Midoriya."** All Might agreed with a sombre tone.

"There is still Nighteye's recommendation." Nezu stated to All Might.

**"Mirio,yes."**

"Have you meet him yet?" Nichos asked.

**"Well as you know me and Nighteye didn't leave on the best of terms."**

"Where am I going to begin with you." Nichos sighed in slight annoyance. He could feel a light migraine growing, as the three continue'd on there conversation well into the afternoon.

* * *

**And Cut!**

**So we're back with another chapter. Now the one fear that I really have over writing this type of story is creating a Mary Sue character. Now I know that a lot of stories that you'll find on this site that have an OC character are more often than not OP, I won't be doing this for Nichos in this story. Instead I'm aiming on simply writing a good story and good character. I hope you'll all be able to understand why i'm stating this. It's not an attack on other writers by any means as many of these stories are in fact great stories, i'm simply addressing this because of the recent stories from Star Wars involving Mary Sue characters. **

**Now for my Stories I often have a Q&A for the end of each chapter. And I did get asked one for the first chapter.**

**Any chance of seeing Ashoka or Vader? You'll have to wait and see.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	3. Preparation Arc Part 2

** Another chapter coming right up, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

_"There is still Nighteye's recommendation." Nezu stated to All Might._

_**"Mirio,yes."**_

_"Have you meet him yet?" Nichos asked._

_**"Well as you know me and Nighteye didn't leave on the best of terms."**_

_"Where am I going to begin with you." Nichos sighed in slight annoyance. He could feel a light migraine growing, as the three continue'd on there conversation well into the afternoon._

* * *

Chapter 3: Preparation Arc Part 2

(Aldera Junior High)

It had been roughly 17 days since Nichos had visited UA. Nezu was kind enough to allow Higari Maijima also known as Power Loader to help with the repairs needed to get his ship Horizon Dawn back up and running again.

However as helpful that Power Loader was, Nichos was getting more annoyed as the days went on. The man simply asked far too many questions that either Nichos didn't know the answer to or simply would rather not provide.

Now, as he walked through the halls of Aldera Junior High he made his way towards his Padawan's class. After a brief conversation with the Principal giving him a heads up over Midoriya's soon to be absence, all he had to do now was inform Midroiya of these steps.

He would've messaged him normally but since he was nearby he felt it would be quicker to tell him in person instead. Knocking on the classroom's door, Nichos heard a come in a few moments later. Walking into the class he noticed a different variety of looks he was getting from the students but decided to ignore them for now.

"How can I help?" The teacher asked.

"I'd like to speak to Izuku Midoriya for a few moments if that's alright." Nichos replied.

"Midoriya, do you know this man?" The teacher asked Izuku.

"Yes sir. He's my Quirk teacher." Izuku answered with slight apprehension.

"Why the hell are you teaching this idiot?! He got lucky that his quirk even manifested! He's still just a useless Deku!"

"Please stop calling me that Kaachan."

"Kaachan?" Nichos asked out loud confused before he remembered something Izuku told him when they first meet. "So this is the boy you saved isn't he."

"He didn't fucking save me! I'll fucking kill you if you say that again!" Katsuki shouted out to Nichos before he continue'd ranting. "I'm the one you should train. Cause i'll be the Number One Hero."

"No, you won't." Nichos replied back with a frown.

"What did you say to me!" Katsuki was bout to launch himself but felt himself floating in the air.

"While you can become a Hero, you'll never become the Number One Hero. You've too much anger in your system, it's blinding you from all rational thought." Nichos stated towards Katsuki who was violently gritting his teeth in anger.

"I can see my words aren't getting through so i'll try action instead." Nichos pulled out his Police ID and placed it in front of Katsuki's face. "I'm a detective of the Musutafu Police Force. So I could arrest you now for threatening to 'kill' me."

Katsuki along with the rest of the class became very quiet at this point. "I take it that along with Izuku you're aiming for UA as well?" Nichos asked as Katsuki just nodded not trusting his words at the moment. "I'll also be one of your teachers should you get into UA."

Nichos then lowered a stunned and speechless Katsuki back to his seat. "Tell me kid what makes a Number one hero?" Nichos asked.

"Always winning!" Katsuki replied in an instant.

"Ah, but the hero with the most wins is Endeavor. If my memory serves me right that asshole is second not first... So you're wrong." Nichos stated back before he continue'd. "A hero is someone who is concerned about other people's well being, and will go out of his or her way to help them... Even if there is no chance of a reward or prize. Let this be your first lesson kid. Your attitude reflects upon you as a Hero."

"If you have a powerful Quirk that's swell and all, but that person who helps others simply because it should or must be done, and because it's the right thing to do. That's what truly makes you a Hero."

"If you can do that along with reigning in your anger then you just might become the Number One Hero. But as I see you now... It aint gonna happen." Nichos finished off before turning to face Izuku. He nodded his head towards the door as Izuku followed his silent command.

"Is he always like this?" Nichos asked once they were outside of the classroom.

Izuku nervously rubbed his shoulder as he responded "Sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" Nichos asked with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway I've already gone off track there. I'll need you to be ready in 3 days."

Nichos then handed a list over to Izuku, who seemed to be reading it with a quite mumble to himself. "Only bring with you what's on that list. I'll also be giving you a hair cut when we get going as well."

Izuku seemed nervous about cutting his hair but he seemed to accept it. "By the way. All Might hasn't came to you recently has he?"

Izuku's eyes widened for a brief second before going back to normal again. "Not since I've gotten my Quirk."

"I swear that man can face any villain without fear but when it come to making up for his mistakes, he lacks a goddamn spine." Nichos softly groaned to himself. However Izuku was able to hear him, he didn't say or react in any way though.

"And I keep telling you, you've unlocked your connection with the Force. It's not a quirk." Nichos corrected Izuku with slight annoyance in his voice. "Anyway I do have other news for you as well. I timed out our travel and training program so we should have you finished and back on Earth before Christmas, so you'll be able to spend that time with your mother."

Nichos noticed the smile on Izuku's face and couldn't help but smile back at the kid. "_Anyway, how are your English lessons going?_" Nichos asked Izuku in English.

"_Getting... Better. But it's kind of hard, you say._" Izuku nervously replied. Nichos nodded his head though in approval.

"It'll be enough to start a conversation at least. Anything after that, I'll help you out with translating it ... We'll both need it for Master Yoda." Nichos grumbled the last part to himself.

However he could feel the self doubt coming from Midoriya. "What's wrong kid?"

"Well... I've been thinking about this and I'm not sure about my own abilities. I've tried moving stuff back home but I'm barely able to move it." Izuku explained to Nichos.

"It's to be expected." Nichos answered back causing Izuku to look at him in shock. "You first time using the force was when you had massive amounts of adrenaline running through your blood. I'm not surprised you've not been able to re-create that amount of power. Very few can when they first established there connection with the Force."

"That's why we're training Izuku. Besides, i'm beginning to think that my biggest obstacle in training you will be getting you to stop over thinking things." Nichos dryly stated as he stopped Izuku's mumbling.

"It's getting better." Izuku weakly argued which only brought a raised eyebrow from Nichos in response.

"Listen kid just relax. You'll be fine I've gotten everything sorted for you. And i'll get Naomasa to pick you and your mother up and take you to _Dawn_." Nichos stated to Izuku who nodded at first but then looked up confused.

"What's _Dawn_?" Izuku asked.

"It's the name of my ship, _Horizon Dawn_. And telling my more would ruin the surprise haha." Nichos answered back with a chuckle. "Come on though you need to get back to class." Nichos responded as he walked Izuku back into his class.

"Thank you for allowing me time with Izuku." Nichos smiled at the class' teacher who nodded back.

"Hey shithead!" Katsuki shouted out causing Nichos to grumble.

'Does this kid have to try and get the last word?' Nichos thought to himself as he turned around. "What is it?"

"If you're not a hero how are you teaching at UA!? And what are you teaching?" Katsuki shouted/asked.

"I'm a teacher because the principal asked me to be one. And i'll be teaching two subjects. Hero Law and Quirkless Combat." Nichos informed Katsuki.

"Why is UA teaching Quirkless Combat?" The teacher asked in confusion. His own confusion was also written on the faces of the other students.

"You, Kaachan was it?" Nichos asked Katsuki.

"It's Katsuki Bakugo."

"Yeah whatever. What's your quirk?"

"I create nitroglycerin sweat from my hands, creating an explosion." Katsuki growled out.

"Right, pop quiz. Hostage situation. Villains have taken 3 captives. They're hideout is an abandoned fuel depot. How do you take care of the Villains?" Nichos asked with a raised eyebrow. Katsuki didn't answer his question instead he remained deep in thought.

"As I said Quirk are swell and all but they are the be-all and end-all. That's why you need Quirkless Combat training. You need to be prepared for anything. Even something you might think as mundane." Nichos responded to the class who remained speechless.

"Thanks for your time." Nichos finished as exited the classroom.

* * *

(3 Days later)

Sitting in the cockpit of Horizon Dawn (YT-1760 Small Transport Ship) Nichos waited as he tossed his Holocron into the air, catching it as it came down. He kept repeating this over and over again.

Outside he was technically in the middle of nowhere however the land was owned by the Hero team, the Wild Wild Pussycats. As he once more caught the Holocron he noticed from the corner of his eye that a car was approaching.

Meanwhile as Naomasa drove Inko and Izuku towards the Horizon Dawn he could hear the two gasp in the background. Even though he was speechless every time he had seen this ship as well he couldn't help but smirk at hearing their reactions.

As the trio got out of the car Inko and Izuku, who were both still speechless walked underneath the ship itself and touched it. A moment later a hissing sound was heard as the entrance ramp began to lower. "It took you three long enough!" Nichos shouted out to the trio as he walked down the ship's entrance ramp.

The trio seen that Nichos was now wearing a white vest underneath a light brown tunic with a matching obi belt. Over the obi there was a thin dark brown leather belt with his lightsaber attached on his left hand side. The pants he wore were a lighter brown colour and the knee high boots were the same colour as the tunic. There were wrappings over his forearms wrist and the palm of his hands.

"Not bad eh?" Nichos stated as he slapped his ship. Even though she's technically not mine, she all I have left of my old life. Other than what i'm wearing of course." Nichos stated out with a smirk. "This is more or less what I wore during the Clone wars. All that's missing is the Amour... I'm surprised that it still fits after so many years."

Nichos then patted Izuku's shoulder. "We'll also be getting you your robes soon as well. Now did you pack all the things I asked you to pack."

Izuku nodded as he gaze shifted over towards the spaceship. Nichos chuckled at this and turned to face Inko who was just as stunned as her son as she stared at the ship as well. "She's not the fastest ship out thee but she's faster than most." Nichos boasted.

"How long are you gonna be?" Inko asked.

"He'll be back before Christmas so you'll get to spend that time with him. I'll be picking up his training again after the New Year but we won't be going off world for that. It'll only be combat training then." Nichos answered before he turned to look at both Naomasa and Inko.

"You two want a tour inside _Dawn_?" Nichos asked with a smirk.

"Wait. Wha?" Inko intelligently responded.

"The ship. She's called _Horizon Dawn_. Do you want a tour inside of her?" Nichos asked the still stunned Inko again.

"S-sure." Inko replied as Nichos lead the trio into the ship. When they entered the ship the first thing that came into their view was a large circular room. There were three doors on either side and a large pillar in the room's center.

"This is technically the cargo hold but I could install seats here as I don't have really anything to transport." Nichos explained before he pointed at the two doors closest to them. "These are the engine rooms. One for the starboard and port side."

"The out of the other 4 rooms, 2 are bedrooms, 1 is a bathroom and the other is a meditation room I've created during Dawn's recent maintenance." Nichos taped the large pillar as he lead the trio around to the other end when they noticed that it was hollow with a ladder going in both directions. "This takes you to our two laser cannons that were installed before I stole it... I have no idea if they work. Never had to fire them."

"But this is the cockpit." Nichos pointed down a short corridor. The cockpit contained four seat. Two rows of two seats.

"Woah!" Izuku stated in amazement. as he moved down the corridor he stopped and sat down on the front right hand side seat.

"Izuku's currently sitting on my co-pilot's seat." Nichos stated. "The ship's Navi-Computer has already entered all the information we need to get to Dagobah, so one quick jump and we're there. But i'll hopefully be teach Izuku the basics on flying in the time it'll take to get there."

"How long do you think it'll take you to get to this.. Wait Dagobah? Like in Dagobah Beach?!" Naomasa nervously asked as he tried to pronounce the planet's name correctly.

"Yeah I thought it was weird as well." Nichos replied back with a smirk. "Well Dagobah the planet, is on the other side of the Outer Rim and according to the Navi-Computer it'll take us nearly two days in hyperspace to get there."

"Two days!" Inko shouted out in shock.

"Well yeah. I am taking him to the other side of the Galaxy. Beside Dawn's a pretty fast ship. If we were using my old Venator then it would've taken a three days at most. The Navi-Computer on Dawn is far better." Nichos informed the pair was the three watched Izuku from the end of the corridor.

"Seems like you're all set to go them." Naomasa stated with a smirk on his face.

"Pre-flight checks have all been made. We're ready to blast off whenever Izuku is." Nichos replied back with his own smirk.

"Izuku." Inko called out to her son who turned around to look at her.

"We'll give you two a couple of minutes." Nichos softly smiled at Inko as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

As Naomasa and Nichos walked outside to give the Midoriya there time the two friends shook hands. "Have you had any trouble with Sigma yet?"

"No... They seem to be moving quickly over this as well. And they're already prepared to pick up the radiation of Dawn entering hyperspace." Naomasa replied. "Should we change to a different plan?"

Nichos thought about his answer for a moment as he placed a hand under his chin. "We'll have to wait until I get back. But if there has been any extraterrestrial activity increases while i'm away knock it up to Iota or Theta... Depending on the amount of activity of course."

"Well, hopefully it won't get to that stage." Naomasa stated with an uneasy tone.

"I pray that you're right." Nichos stated which caused Naomasa to nod in agreement. "If they somehow get onto Earth by bypassing Sigma's monitoring, then it'll be worse than we expected and we might have to move to Omega. Our best case scenario is Sigma picks something up that isn't me and Izuku leaving or arriving."

"Please don't mention Omega. That plan is already keeping me up at night." Naomasa replied with a hard look in his eyes as he looked at Nichos.

"Don't worry about Omega, Nao." Nichos softly spoke back with a smile on his face as he looked at his friend.

From the corner of his eye he spotted both Izuku and Inko exited the ship. "And beside if anything, it's my neck that's on the line with Omega." Nichos stated as he turned around and walked towards them.

"Stay safe Izuku... I love you so much. I know you'll be amazing." Inko softly spoke in Izuku's ear as she tightly hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you."

"I will mom." Izuku replied back as they ended there hug.

"Ready?" Nichos asked to which he got a nod back from Izuku. "Right take your seat in the cockpit i'll be a second."

Izuku followed Nichos' order but not after he gave a wave goodbye wave to his mother. "Watch out for him." Inko softly asked.

"I will." Nichos replied as Naomasa placed his own reassuring hand on Inko's shoulder. "See you all in a couple of months!" Nichos shouted out as he closed Dawn's entrance ramp.

As he moved p to the cockpit he took the seat next to Izuku's left. "Ready for take off?"

Izuku nodded in response as he didn't trust his voice. Nichos could feel his nervousness and fear. "She'll be fine. Nao promised to keep an eye out for her." Nichos replied as he began the ship's take off.

Ascending up vertically Nichos powered the up the main thrusters and blasted Dawn upwards in a 60 degree angle. Izuku was in awe as he watched the sky in front of him change from blue to black as the stars began to appear.

As the ship continue'd to fly towards the moon Nichos performed a sharp 180 turn and had the ship stop moving as it now faced Earth. "Woah!'

"Amazing isn't it." Nichos stated as the two looked on at the Earth from orbit. "7 billions lives on this planet and no one else has a better view than the two of us right now."

"It's amazing!" Nichos could've sworn he was sparks appears from Izuku's eyes as he looked outside of the cockpit.

"Well we'll be seeing it again in a 7 months time." The ship then turned another 180 degrees as Izuku noticed Nichos turn and smirked at him.

"If you thought that was cool watch this for a light show. Preparing to jump into Hyperspace." Izuku watched as the stars around the ship seem to elongate just as a ship enters hyperspace and blasted off towards Dagobah.

* * *

**And Cut!**

**So short chapter for this one folks and this will be my last chapter in 2019 as well. I'll be seeing you all again in 2020!**

**So we've got a long Q&A for the chapter so we'll get started.**

**1\. What is Nichos main lightsaber stance? Nichos' fighting style will be Form 2 or Makashi but his opening stance will be near identical to the Ataru or Form 4**

**2\. What other stances does he practice combining his main? Ataru or Form 4**

**3\. Since he is not OP but was a very experienced Jedi veteran from the clone Wars and order 66 what is his full overall skill level? Nichos is more of a Combat specialist but i'll be getting more detail in later chapters in the next few chapters over this. **

**4\. What force abilities does he have and will he learn more? Nichos' use of the Force will be near the same as Izuku however Izuku will have more abilities shown. But for now he knows all the basic that are seen in Fallen Order so Push, Pull and Slow (However is able to fully stop like Kylo Ren, however this take a lot out of him to do so.)**

**5\. Have you ever played Jedi fallen order?( if so then is there a possible chance that Kal will be part of this fic, or is Nichos like Kal since he cut away from the force for 11 years probably making him rusty?) Well Nichos never cut himself from the force and unlike Cal he did complete his training. Now as for meeting Cal this story takes place 5/6 years after the events of Fallen Order so they might meet up.**

**6\. How strong is Nichos once he gets his strength back and more compared to the characters from the Star Wars trilogy and the anime? As strong as Episode 2's Kenobi.**

**7\. Once prepared, what will Izuku's main lightsaber stance and other stances mixed to it be? I'm thinking of having Izuku use Form 3 or Soresu. More will be explained in the story for this reasoning. **

**8\. Once his training is finished, how strong will Izuku be compared to characters from Star Wars and and my hero academia (his canon self included)? While his canon form is in terms more powerful, this Izuku will be much more well rounded in terms of his overall power.**

**9\. Because I saw some YouTube videos explaining some feats Jedi do with the force, will Nichos and Izuku be also proficient in unarmed combat as well because of both the training and the force? Simple answer to this would be yes, as Nichos was also trained in u****narmed combat by the Jedi Order.**

**10\. And finally are there going to be pairing's for both Izuku and Nichos in this fic? The pairing choice is always a difficult one but I do have a plan set up for Izuku but at the moment not for Nichos.**

**11\. Is there any connection between Nichos Marr And Darth Marr? I'm sorry but no as it's a 300 year difference since Darth Marr.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	4. Izuku's Training Arc Part 1

**Here's an early Christmas present for you all! Cause I'm such a nice guy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

_"It's amazing!" Nichos could've sworn he was sparks appears from Izuku's eyes as he looked outside of the cockpit._

_"Well we'll be seeing it again in a 7 months time." The ship then turned another 180 degrees as Izuku noticed Nichos turn and smirked at him._

_"If you thought that was cool watch this for a light show. Preparing to jump into Hyperspace." Izuku watched as the stars around the ship seem to elongate just as a ship enters hyperspace and blasted off towards Dagobah._

* * *

Chapter 4: Izuku's Training Arc Part 1

(Fortress Inquisitorius, Nur)

"We've managed to finally locate the planet where this disturbance first appeared my Lord." A man wearing a Black Imperial Uniform stated as he knelt in front of his master. Lifting his head up to face his master he continue'd. "It appears to have originated from an uncharted Planet from the Northern section of the Outer Rim. Should I prepare your Star Destroyer?"

"No, I want you to go. Take the Ninth Sister along with you to investigate this, disturbance." His Master replied.

The man stood up and saluted as he replied. "It shall be done Lord Vader." Vader then turned to leave but soon the man felt a tightening sensation around his throat.

"Do not fail me again, Inquisitor." Vader responded as he released his hold forcing the Inquisitor to drop back down to his hands and knees. "I want any Jedi that you find brought to me alive!"

* * *

(Horizon Dawn)

"Izuku were coming out of Hyperspace, get up here." Nichos shouted out to Izuku.

"Coming!" Izuku responded back. As Izuku walked into Dawn's Cockpit he was now wearing his own Jedi robes. They consisted of the normal long sleeved robes. But his Obi, Undertunic and two Tabards over his shoulders were bottle green in colour working with his light brown Tunic, Trousers and dark brown Boots.

His hair was also different. The messy mop of the top had been slicked back while his sides and back had been cut to be nearly skin tight. There was also a thin braid over his right shoulder. "Exiting Hyperspace in three.. Two.. One!" Nichos counted down as the ship exited Hyperspace.

Izuku noticed that the stars were now back in view as a large green planet suddenly popped up in front of them. The ship the began to bump slightly as if they were hitting turbulence. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry we're just passing through the planet's magnetic shield. It'll be over in a few seconds." Nichos calmly answered back and he tried to keep the ship steady.

"I'll need you to keep an eye on the sensors for me Izuku." Nichos softly order Izuku.

"On it." Izuku replied back as he checked for any incoming ships but all readings came back zero. "We're in the clear, no incoming ships."

"Good." Nichos replied as he sighed in slight annoyance. "There's a strong presence in the force with this planet. It'll be hard locating Master Yoda here... How many life forms are showing on the sensors?"

"Too many for the Sensor to count. Over 15 billions and rising." Izuku replied back with an alarmed tone to his voice.

Nichos sighed once more the ship fully passed the planet's magnetic shield. "Izuku I want you to try and sense Master Yoda while I fly us down." Nichos asked Izuku who seemed a little nervous.

"It's just like we practice. You'll be fine." Nichos stated in a reassuring tone.

"O... Okay." Izuku replied as he closed his eyes and tried to feel for the Jedi Master. He could hear his voice calling out to him. "Over there." Izuku pointed to a northern continent on the planet.

"Alright. Let's roll!" Nichos replied as he flew the ship in that direction. As the ship entered the planet's atmosphere, heavy cloud cover prevented Nichos from seeing clearly.

"I'm gonna slow down our decent a bit here." Nichos stated out loud. "Turn on the ship's under-lights." Nichos ordered Izuku who quickly done so.

Nichos let the ship hoover for a few minutes as the clouds began to clear slightly. As it cleared he noticed a clearing in the trees were he could land Dawn safely. "We'll take it down there."

After slowly bring the ship down to the planet's surface, Nichos pressed the button to lower Dawn's entrance ramp. "I'm going to do a full shut down here for the ship so we can save a bit of fuel." Nichos informed Izuku who nodded back.

"Wanna take a look outside?" Nichos asked Izuku with a smirk. Izuku apprehensively nodded as exited the ship.

Looking around Izuku was amazed to be stepping onto a alien planet but was shocked that it was so near what some swamps in Earth would look like. "_What brings you, hmm?_" A voice calmly spoke out to Izuku.

Izuku froze on the stop and resisted the urge to jump in the air. Looking at where the voice came from he could see a small frog like creature looking back curiously at him. "_Shocked at what you see, hmm?_" The creature asked in a humorous tone.

"_Sorry... First time on a new world. I didn't know, what to expect._" Izuku nervously answered the creature's question.

"_Oh! What you expect to find, hmm?_" the creature asked with small smirk appearing on it's face.

"_I'm not sure... But we're looking for a Jedi Master. He told us to come here._" Izuku responded back to the creature.

The creature's eyes seemed to go wide "_Yoda! So seek Yoda!_" The creature responded excitingly.

Izuku now shared an excited look on his face."_Yes. Do you know where he might be_?"

"_Know him, yes. Take you too him_." The created stated as he began to move.

As the creature began to lead Izuku away, Nichos was walking down Dawn's entrance ramp. Looking around he noticed the two and shouted out to them "_Master Yoda! It's great to see you again Master._"

As he walked closer to the pair, he could see a shocked and speechless face on Izuku while Yoda looked at him with slight annoyance. "_What?_" Nichos asked the former Jedi Grand Master.

"_Ruined my fun, you did_" Yoda responded as Izuku fell back having fainted on the spot. "_Expect that, I did not_."

* * *

(Yoda's residence)

As Nichos and Yoda arrived back at his home, Nichos softly sat the unconscious Izuku down, his upper body leaning against the wall. "_Been a long time since a visitor, I've had._" Yoda joked with Nichos causing him to chuckle.

"_Good, it was. To feel your presence though the Force as well, young Marr._" Yoda continue'd as he sat down on his bed. "_Now... Many questions, I sense you have_."

"_I have something to give to you first Master_." Nichos stated as Yoda raised an eyebrow. Nichos pulled out a lightsaber and Master Yoda instantly knew who it used to belong to.

"_Your master's old lightsaber._" Yoda stated as he took the lightsaber from Nichos. He held it tightly for a few moments before handing it back to Nichos. "_I guess you took it when the Clones attacked?_"

"_Yes... I keep reliving those moments before, during and after every night... My failure to realize what had happened. As I felt the other Knights and Masters die, I hesitated. But they aimed at Master Mundi first, before aiming their guns at me. I called on his lightsaber to help defend myself after they had already ki..._" Nichos stopped unable to continue as he tightly held his master's lightsaber. Taking a deep breath he tried to continue. "_They were my friends. And_ _I killed so many of them... I had to._"

"_Feel you pain, I do young Marr... But the Dark Side did not take hold of you. The pain you feel, from your actions tells me so. I too have live in fear since those times. But I can see that your Master and the other Masters still live on. They are still guiding us, through the Force now._" Yoda reassured Nichos with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "_But a new crystal that lightsaber, will need._"

"_What happened? After the Clones turned on us?.. It's still leaving many questions in my head._" Nichos felt unsure as he asked Master Yoda.

"_Many things... Gone, the Republic is._ _Blinded through the Force, we were... Returned the Sith have_." Yoda answered with a sadden tone. "_Now the Empire has risen, in it's place._"

"_Who was the Sith master?_" Nichos asked in confusion.

"_Palpatine..." _Yoda responded with a grimace on his face. _"But, there was another. Too late I was, to realize what was happening. Too late, to see the truth._"

"_I don't think anyone could've seen what happened Master._" Nichos replied with a sad look on his face. "_But what's confusing me right now is that didn't Skywalker kill Count Dooku... Who could've been the other Sith?_"

"_Darth Vader, his name is._" Yoda replied with a blank stare. Nichos could feel heavy regret and sorrow from the Former Jedi Grand Master's words. "_Killed Skywalker first, he did. Then, k__illed all those left in the temple. Including the younglings._"

"_He killed Anakin!?_" Nichos softly stated as the blood left him as his face began to pale. "_How could someone be so cruel to cut down children._" Nichos asked in shock.

"_The Dark side can cloud your judgement... Lost, I thought you were as well. Until I felt you once more through the Force._" Yoda then turned his head to face Izuku. "_But now you must learn from your mistakes, and learn to let go of your past. So that you may be able to teach your new Padawan._"

Nichos softly smiled as he glaced over to a sleeping Izuku. "_Yeah I know... Izuku's already helped me snap me out of the runt I was in when I landed on his planet. His awakening with the Force filled me with hope. And when I meet him i'm not surprised to know that he's also a very kind kid. He's suffered a lot for someone his age._"

"_Yes... But much fear, the boy has_." Yoda wisely stated. "_The boy's past could lead to trouble. I worry for your new Padawan._"

"_I know what you mean master but... There's something about him that makes me think it won't be effecting him too much._" Nichos disagreed causing Yoda to raise his eyebrow in response. "_The kid tried to save his friend from danger. The kid even treats him like crap but he did it anyway._"

"_I know the code was important Master but... There is something telling me this kid is different_." Nichos stated to Master Yoda which caused the Former Grand Master to smirk. "_I don't know how to explain it._"

"_It feels like you are looking in the mirror, I guess?_" Yoda asked which left Nichos speechless. "_Yes, felt this before I have. Many Jedi before you too, when concerning a Padawan_."

"_A connection within the Force, this is. A bond that you both share. If you feel this way then my trust in teaching the boy, you have_." Yoda stated with a soft smile. "_What plans for the boy, do you have?_"

"_I'm planning on teaching him combat training and well as increasing his endurance and body strength._" Nichos stated to Master Yoda.

"_Then leave his connection to the Force, to me._" Yoda finished as Izuku began to stir. "_Awakening, your Padawan appears to be._"

"What happened?" Izuku asked out loud in Japanese as he rubbed his head. Yoda turned to Nichos in slight confusion as he did not understand what the boy was saying.

"_While they do speak basic on his planet, his natural language isn't i'm afraid. But the boy is still learning._" Nichos informed Yoda in basic before he turn around to face Izuku. "You fainted after discovering Master Yoda."

Izuku blushed in embarrassment and bowed as he faced Master Yoda. "_Please forgive me_."

"_Okay, it is._" Yoda responded with a chuckle. "_My fun, I've already had. Now your training begins, young Padawan._"

* * *

(One month later)

After a hard month's training, Izuku's week was broken down into three parts. Three days with Nichos sparring and physical training followed by another three days with Yoda in utilizing the Force with a rest day afterwards. Today was another training session with Nichos.

"1, 2... 3, 4... 5, 6, 7, 8!" Nichos shouted out as he and Izuku clashed with the wooden practice sabers. Nichos while noticing Izuku's timing was getting better each time they sparred his mind seemed to be more clouded than usual. "There's something bothering you?" Nichos asked.

Izuku seemed hesitant in responding at first but told Nichos his issues. "It's something Master Yoda said to me that I can't wrap my head around it's meaning."

"What did he say?" Nichos asked.

"_Do, or do not. There is no try._" Izuku informed Nichos. "I don't understand what he meant by it."

Nichos chuckled when he heard Izuku say those words. "Yeah, he used to say that a lot when I was a youngling in the Temple. And it took me a while to fully understand it's meaning as well." Nichos stated as he sat down on a nearby log.

Izuku sat down beside him as Nichos continue'd. "The words them-self seem confusing at first but what he's referring to are several things, all said at the same time. It's to help with connection and as well as your grasp of the Force itself... Firstly it's to teach you that there's hope"

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Well, what is the point of trying something? If there you cannot see yourself succeeding?" Nichos responded back with his own questions to Izuku, who seemed to now understood the first point. "Secondly he's stating that you'll have to make sure that you'll make a determined effort and do your absolute best until you have nothing else to give."

"And finally it's to teach you that what ever happens, will happen. Fate is fate Izuku and if you fail, you'll fail in the knowledge that it wasn't because you didn't give it your best effort." Nichos continue'd. "Another saying he'll like to give out is that failure is life's greatest teacher. So don't feel any shame in your failure. Learn from them instead. It may take some time as I'm only now really starting to learn from my own failures. But I know you'll be able to do it."

"I... I think I get it now." Izuku softly replied as he seemed to be deep in thought over Nichos' explanation and words of wisdom. "I never expecting to hear those type of wise words from you Master." Izuku stated with a small smirk on his face.

"If you were a Padawan to my old Master you'd have your own few moments of wisdom now and then as well." Nichos replied back with his own smirk, happy that Izuku seemed to be growing in his own confidence.

"Right. Let's have another quick spar. No prompts this time, let your instincts and the Force guide you." Nichos stated as he stood up and moved his body and wooden practice saber into the Ataru guard, while Izuku got into the Soresu opening stance.

"Go!" Nichos shouted as he moved towards Izuku. Opening with several wide slashes, Izuku was able to defend himself easily and made his own counter. But it was swiped away forcing Izuku to pivot himself around in order to avoid over reaching himself.

The two then continue to parry each others attacks with ease as Nichos stated to use one handed slashes instead of the two handed from before. Using the force to tried to force Izuku off balance by pulling lightly on his forward leading right foot.

However after he had done so Izuku used the Force as well to push back Nichos' supporting foot at the same time. This left both fighters unbalanced however the still remained parallel as one was slipped forward while the other slipped back.

Deciding to test Izuku further Nichos changed his attack pattern from slashing to jabbing. Nichos instantly noticed that Izuku was no longer able to remain on equal standing to him as he was forced onto the back foot. Izuku's face began to show a slight panic as he began to quickly deflect away each oncoming thrust. "You're doing good so far. Keep it up!" Nichos complimented Izuku.

But Izuku soon found his back against a near by tree. Knowing he couldn't stay in the one spot Izuku used the force to jump above Nichos. He then kicked himself again the tree and flipped over behind Nichos. Now in front of him was his master's exposed back.

Slashing forward Izuku expected a hit but Nichos pivoted around to deflect Izuku's attack, leaving Izuku leaning forward and off balance. "You put too much into that attack. Remain calm with you actions." Nichos replied as he twirled the practice saber around the back of his wrist and lightly tapped the back of Izuku's neck.

Having lost the spar Izuku began to rapidly mumble to himself over his actions and what steps he could've taken. 'I know that I only recently said learn from you mistakes and all but, this kid's really going for it.' Nichos thought to himself as he sweated at little at his Padawan's actions.

"Izuku." Nichos shook Izuku sightly getting him out of his train of thought and mumbling.

"Sorry Master." Izuku apologized. Izuku was expecting another knock on his confidence and he was caught mumbling once more but instead he noticed Nichos smiling back at him.

"It's alright Izuku, you're a quick learner and you already seem to be taking my teachings into action. So there is no need to apologize." Nichos reassured Izuku who could only smile back and nod in response. "Now from that exchange how did you feel during it?"

Izuku looked at the practice saber in thought as he answered. "I felt that I was being pushed back the entire time. I panicked through most of it if i'm being honest."

"I noticed." Nichos stated with a smirk on his face. "You spent most of that spar thinking about what actions you should take. While this might help you against someone who isn't Force sensitive, it won't help against a Sith or a Jedi." Nichos continue'd with a sagely tone to his voice.

"You made your movements seem so fluid though. It almost seemed like you were dancing." Izuku replied.

"I suppose Makashi style can seem like someone is dancing but really all forms of combat can be seen as a dance. I still have much to learn myself and I'm no where near a Master in that form, but the key to winning any duel is footwork." Nichos informed Izuku understood as he replayed the spar in his head.

"So by forcing me onto my back foot you controlled the tempo of the duel?" Izuku asked to confirm.

"Yes." Nichos replied.

"But how were you able to counter my attack aimed at your back?" Izuku asked.

"That was because it was your only option when your back was pinned to the tree. A move to the left, or right would've only allowed me to continue pressing. In order to counter, you had to get behind me. The Force guided me through your actions even though I couldn't see you, which allowed me to counter your attack." Nichos explained as he leaned down to match Izuku's height.

"Remember that the Force is your ally my young Padawan. You along with all living beings are binded to it's power. Trust in the Force, it will always guide your path." Nichos finished with a smile as he ruffled Izuku's hair. "No more training for today. Get some rest and meditate on what you have learned today."

Izuku smiled and nodded as he started to walk back towards Horizon Dawn, leaving Nichos alone. But he could feel the hairs on the back back of his neck begin to raise. It almost felt like someone or something was watching him.

But he then felt a light tap on his right shoulder. Quickly turning around Nichos forced grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it and got into his ready stance.

But he found nothing. Watching closely for any signs of movement only to find none, Nichos sighed before turning off his blade only to follow after Izuku.

* * *

**And Cut!**

**So decided to be nice and post this early as i had it finished roughly the same time that I posted the last chapter. But I decided on posting it early as i've made big leaps in planning out the story so far that I can give myself a little rest of Christmas lol. So h****ere's this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) What does Nichos' lightsaber look like? Nichos' Lightsaber is the same one as the image used for this Story and for you keen eyed viewers you'll know the Legends Jedi that it belongs to. **

**2) Will Deku possibly come across and collect any Clone Wars equipment like some Clone Trooper armor or weapons? It will be brought up yes but not for a few chapters at least.**

**3) Will Izuku during his journey run into any friends like Cal Kestis, Ahsoka Tano and foes like Galen Marek/Starkiller and Darth Vader? Cal Kestis - Not sure but Doubtful. **  
**Ahsoka Tano - Maybe  
Galen Marek/Starkiller - Sorry but no.  
Darth Vader - I decided to introduce him this chapter but will he meet Izuku and Nichos... Who knows.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	5. Izuku's Training Arc Part 2

**It's 2020! New Year, New Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

_Izuku smiled and nodded as he started to walk back towards Horizon Dawn, leaving Nichos alone. But he could feel the hairs on the back back of his neck begin to raise. It almost felt like someone or something was watching him._

_But he then felt a light tap on his right shoulder. Quickly turning around Nichos forced grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it and got into his ready stance._

_But he found nothing. Watching closely for any signs of movement only to find none, Nichos sighed before turning off his blade only to follow after Izuku._

* * *

Chapter 5: Izuku's Training Arc Part 2

(Flashback - 11 Years Ago)

"_General, Sir!_" A clone captain shouted out to his commanding officer.

The General turned around revealing a younger Nichos. His hair cut short into a near buzz cut. "_Yes Church?_"

Captain Church was silent as he noticed an active holoprojector in the General's hands, He couldn't see who the General was responding with so he delivered his orders. "The men are waiting on your mission briefing, Sir."

"_I'll be on my way._" Nichos nodded towards Captain who left soon afterwards. Nichos then turned his attention back towards his holoprojector. "_Are you sure you'll be fine alone on Mandalore? Mygeeto isn't that far way, I can send troops out to help Soka?_"

"_I won't be alone. I'll have Rex and some of the 501st with me. Maul won't stand a chance against me._" Ahsoka's hologram stated back with a smirk written all over the Togrutan's face. "_You still wanna join the fun?_"

"_So... Running head first into the never ending rounds of blaster fire that are constantly fired in our direction._" Nichos replied with a smirk of his own which caused Ahsoka nervously chuckle.

"_I think the worst part is that you're not even denying it._" Nichos sighed in annoyance as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "_Either way I wish you luck Soka, may the Force be with you._"

"_You too Marr-sey._" Ahsoka replied as her projection faded away.

"_Still hate that nickname._" Nichos slightly sighed in annoyance as he pocketed his holoprojector.

"_Marr-sey? Sir?_" A clone's voice called out forcing Nichos to jump slightly.

"_What the!?_" Nichos turned around to find Marshall Commander Bacara smirking at him as if he was waiting on a reply.

"_It's a stupid nickname she gave me when we were both younglings._" Nichos explained as the two began to walk towards the briefing area. "_Soka was always looking for any training from older younglings in the temple... I was the only one stupid enough to help._"

"_That doesn't really explain about the... Marr-sey, part Sir._" Bacara replied again with a smirk on his face as Nichos looked back at him with a light scowl.

"_In my efforts to get rid of her I decided to keep calling her litt'l Soka instead of her full name. She then decided to turn the tables and give me a nickname as well._" Nichos and Bacara both entered the briefing area.

"_I hated it because it doesn't even make sense... And she got the other younglings to call me that as well._" Nichos grumbled he last part to himself but Bacara was able to overhear parts of it.

"_Must've been a... Difficult experience?_" Bacara asked with his own difficulty as he held back a chuckle. However he couldn't hold back the smirk on his face which kept growing wider each moment.

"_The only difficult part Nichos ever had as a youngling, was catching the other younglings._" Master Mundi responded with a smirk of his own having heard all of Nichos' comments when he entered the briefing area.

"_Not you too Master._" Nichos whined slightly as he pouted.

"_He would spend hours running after them, trying to get them to stop. The other Masters and I would often bet on how many he would catch._" Mundi informed the clones causing the other to laugh at Nichos' expense.

"_But enough of my old Padawan's mistakes for today._" Master Mundi finished with a smirk as he turned his attention towards Nichos. "_The council have approved of your mission for today's assault. So would you like to begin the briefing?_"

"_Right._" Nichos nodded back as he stood in front of the holoprojector. Clicking on one of it's buttons it activated, showing a map of the area around them.

"_Me and the 75th Nova Squad will be joining today's main assault. However you boys will be under Master Mundi's command for most of the battle._" Nichos stated towards his men as he leaned forward on the holoprojector.

Nichos then pointed towards the bridge and tower they had been tasked on taking. "_This is where we're gonna be expecting the most resistance in our offensive. After reading our scouting party's report we know they have at least 4 Octuptarra Droids that will be attacking at a distance._"

Master Mundi then took over the briefing. "_Normally we would be firing artillery at these positions but they seem to have strategically placed them near the bridge's load bearing supports. Making our artillery unusable._"

"_So our forces will be attacking from one end of the bridge. This action from us should act as both the necessary distraction and main attack in one move._" Nichos finished explaining.

"_And what will you be doing during the attack Sir?_" Captain Church asked.

"_I'm gonna doing something stupid._" Nichos answered with his own smirk. "_You_ w_ant in_?"

* * *

(Present Time)

It was the now 2nd month of Izuku's training and now Yoda had Nichos help him train Izuku with his Force training. Currently Izuku was hand-standing with one arm as Both Jedi Knight and Master watched on. "_Feel the force around you._" Yoda instructed Izuku.

"_I'm trying._" Izuku responded back as he attempted to lift a nearby stone into the air but was struggling to get a grip.

"_Do or do not. There is no try!_" Yoda responded back. However Izuku soon lost concentration and collapsed.

"_I know... Sorry._" Izuku muttered softly as his head fell down.

"_I think that maybe Izuku might need a different approach Master._" Nichos responded as he sat beside Master Yoda.

"_Hmm... Agree, I do. Much like you, he is. But I can no longer teach that way... It seems now that Izuku's full training with be with you now._" Yoda

Taking in a deep breath Nichos thought about what would be the best form of Force training and then an idea stuck him. "Izuku meet me in Dawn."

"Are we going somewhere?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Not exactly. But you'll see. this will definitely help your training." Nichos responded and stood up before turning to look at Master Yoda. "_Wish me luck._"

Yoda didn't responded back verbally but instead smiled back and nodded towards Nichos. He watched on as Nichos and Izuku boarded Horizon Dawn as the ship began to take off.

The ship itself flew within the planet's atmosphere and stopped nearly 500 meters in the air. "Right, lets go." Nichos stated to Izuku.

"Where are we going?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Outside. Through the top hatch." Nichos responded as he opened Horizon Dawn's top hatch. "Watch your step."

Izuku didn't want to go up at first and reluctantly made his way outside. Once outside Izuku felt a blast of wind slap his face. He held on tightly so that he wasn't pushed back. But when he looked up in front of him he noticed his master has his arm out away from his body.

It was as if the wind wasn't effecting him what so ever. "Glad you could make it." Nichos stated as he turned around the face Izuku. He then noticed the a smirk on his face. "Beautiful day isn't it. You would've never had guessed it down in the swamp."

"I don't understand." Izuku shouted out.

"Understand what my young Padawan?" Nichos asked back. His smirk not disappearing any time soon.

"How is the wind not effecting you?" Izuku clarified. "You clothes they aren't flapping about in the wind. They're acting like these is no wind at all."

"It's simple. I am flowing myself through the force. Allowing it to flow through me. I am currently one with nature around us." Nichos answered back.

(The Force Theme - Samuel Kim Version)

"But if I was to cut off that connection." Nichos clothes then began to show signed of a strong gust pushing past him. But as quickly as it happened it slowly began to die down until Nichos' clothes became still once more. "You learn the same way I do Izuku, you're a kinetic learner. You learn by performing not by vocal instructions on how it's done."

Nichos then stood behind Izuku and placed both hands on Izuku's shoulders. "Do you still remember that test I made you take with the cards?"

"Yeah." Izuku responded.

"You said that you could hear a single voice, calling out to you." Nichos stated. "It's still there, calling out to you Izuku. Close your eyes and hear it's call. This is the Force. Allow it to take control and become your ally."

"So it'll have full control?" Izuku asked as he closed his eyes.

"Only partial. But it will also obey your command." Nichos replied as he began to lightly channel the force through Izuku.

Upon feeling this Izuku held his breath. "Remember this feeling Izuku. Remember it and forge yourself through the force itself." Nichos then stopped the flow as Izuku who still kept his eyes closed, let go of the breath he had been holding.

"Now I want you to do it on your own." Nichos stated as he moved away from Izuku and placed a stone in front of him. "Can you sense what is around you?"

Izuku didn't verbally respond instead he only nodded in reply. "Pick up the stone Izuku."

Putting his hand out Izuku tried to grab a hold of the stone. As he done so the wind died to a stop. Nichos was stunned as he dropped the connection he had earlier. The wind wasn't even effecting him. He looked around and noticed the ship appeared to be surrounded in a little air bubble.

Slowly the stone began to rise up into the air. With a slight raise of his wrist the gracefully flew into Izuku's hand. And the moment Izuku grasped the stone the wind returned. Nichos acted quickly and grabbed a hold of Izuku to prevent him from falling off.

Nichos then started to laugh as Izuku looked around confused. "Well done Izuku... Well done"

* * *

(3th Month of Izuku's training)

As Yoda watched on from the window of his home he could see the perfect symmetry between Master and Padawan leaner. "It seems we may have a new Jedi Master."

"Yes." A voice replied. "But the boy will need to be tested soon."

Yoda understood what test the voice was referring to. "It will be a test for both Padawan and Master."

Meanwhile Nichos and Izuku outside were going through seamless motions. They were perfectly in sync with the force and with each other.

As they twirled their practice sabers through the air they moved in perfect harmony. "I am one with the Force." Nichos stated out loud.

"And the Force is with me." Izuku responded back.

"The Force is with me."

"And I am one with the Force." Izuku finished as the two finished by entering there own opening stances.

"Good. But I think we should try a different approach." Nichos stated as he pulled out his lightsaber. "I've only told you bits about a lightsaber."

Turning a dial on the handle Nichos under arm threw his lightsaber at Izuku who nervously caught it. "If the power in a lightsaber is turned down, it can act as a training lightsaber. However it's still dangerous and will leave you with welts... Bruises and it will leave burn marks." Nichos stated as he took out his master's lightsaber and done the same to it before activating it.

"While at UA we'll have your own lightsaber on this setting. You'll have to get used to the feel of the blade itself." Nichos stated as he pointed the blade at Izuku.

Izuku looked at his master nervously. Swallowing the lump in his throat Izuku activated his master's lightsaber. "Whoa!"

Izuku moved the blade through the air, amazed as it's blue plasma shined as it felt a faint trail. "It's lighter than you thought isn't it?"

"Yeah... But it also feels alive at the same time." Izuku answered with a soft whispered tone.

"Well. I'll explain it better when you're gonna create your own." Nichos replied as he got into his opening stance. "Ready?"

Izuku nodded as he too entered his own opening stance. "I'm ready."

With Izuku's reply both stared at each other for a few moments before Nichos shouted out. "Begin!"

* * *

(4th and Final Month of Izuku's training)

Running through the swampy forest Nichos and Izuku both flipped as they jumped over a fallen log. The two were having a race around a track that Yoda had created for them. "Come on kid! Keep up will ya!" Nichos shouted out towards Izuku.

Izuku laughed before he started to run slightly faster. After several moments he finally over took his Master in this foot race. "Come on Sensei!" Izuku shouted.

Nichos laughed along with Izuku as they noticed the finish line in place. As they rushed closer Nichos just managed to retake the lead as Izuku couldn't keep his quickened pace. Finishing just 1 pace ahead of Izuku Nichos crossed the finish line first. As Izuku crossed the line he staggered for a few steps before leaning forward and began breathing heavily.

"Not bad kid." Nichos grabbed Izuku's hands and placed them on back of his head. He then pulled Izuku upright. "This'll help get your breath back." Nichos smirked as he sat down on the ground himself.

"Well, I can safely say you're not the same cry baby who fainted the first time he meet Master Yoda." Nichos stated with a smirk as he looked up at Izuku from his seated position.

"Was I really... That bad?" Izuku asked.

"Honestly, not really. You just held a lot of fear within yourself. But that was mainly your own self doubt. Your training has been a been a positive factor, in helping you conquer that doubt... I'm proud of you my young Padawan." Nichos answered back with a kind smile.

Izuku was about to ask another question before a sudden chill crept up his spine. "You feel that?" Izuku asked.

Nichos face became gloomy as he faced the ground. "Yes."

"I feel cold... But my sweat is steaming off me so I know that I'm not cold." Izuku replied.

"That is the Dark side Izuku." Nichos stated as he pointed towards a nearby cave. The entrance of which that sat at the base of a tree. "This is your final test Izuku... You have to go in there."

Izuku looked on confused until he noticed the unspoken worry on his master's face. "What's in there?"

Nichos was silent after Izuku asked that simple question. For several moments nothing was said between the two. No animals nearby made any sound either. The wind wasn't blowing. Izuku couldn't even hear his master's breathing. They were only surrounded in total silence. "Only what you take with you."

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Now first chapter of the year and i know it's a short chapter but the next two are gonna be longer and heavier on the story. This chapter was only really meant to serve as a montage chapter.**

**I'm just gonna address the change in Nichos' character a little bit at the end of this chapter. As you know Izuku is gonna enter the ****Cave of Evil or Dark Side Cave**** in Dagobah. This is part of his trail and the reason Nichos is nervous is because he knows all the work that had been done to help Izuku could be lost in a single moment. But you'll have to wait to find out what Izuku will see.**

**Now while i've been wrestling with the later parts of this story I've had an idea run through my head for another Star Wars/MHA cross over. This one is Izuku not being a Jedi but being a Mandalorian instead. So tell me if you'd like the idea but first we have to post this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) Will any Star Wars Rebels Characters be in the story? Sorry but cant say. As any answer would be a spoiler. **

**2) Will Izuku get a Droid sidekick partner as well? If he is then what model will it be? I have thought about it but Izuku I'm sorry won't be getting a droid partner. Same for Nichos as well. **

**3) Will the Empire go after Eri? Right, this has caused me a few issues as I love Eri but her power and the current Anime Arc is difficult to twist in a way to fit Izuku's Jedi power. However I won't be giving any spoilers but I can confirm that I have a plan for Eri.**

**Also a shout out to ActionTReaction who nailed it by knowing that Nichos' lightsaber is the same design as it was Kyle Katarn's 3rd lightsaber.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	6. Izuku's Training Arc Part 3

**New Chapter ready for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

_Izuku was about to ask another question before a sudden chill crept up his spine. "You feel that?" Izuku asked._

_Nichos face became gloomy as he faced the ground. "Yes."_

_"I feel cold... But my sweat is steaming off me so I know that I'm not cold." Izuku replied._

_"That is the Dark side Izuku." Nichos stated as he pointed towards a nearby cave. The entrance of which that sat at the base of a tree. "This is your final test Izuku... You have to go in there."_

_Izuku looked on confused until he noticed the unspoken worry on his master's face. "What's in there?"_

_Nichos was silent after Izuku asked that simple question. For several moments nothing was said between the two. No animals nearby made any sound either. The wind wasn't blowing. Izuku couldn't even hear his master's breathing. They were only surrounded in total silence. "Only what you take with you."_

* * *

Chapter 6: Izuku's Training Arc Part 3

Hesitantly Izuku slowly entered the cave just under the tree. After the first few steps inside the light from the cave's entrance disappeared behind him. "Sensei?" Izuku asked out loud but he heard on response.

Despite the total darkness that surrounded Izuku he could still see clearly as a thick fog began to descend around him. That was when Izuku's vision began, with a faint sound of clapping he heard a sinister voice call out to him. "Bravo, bravo... It's a shame that this power of yours isn't a Quirk... I'm sure I would've made good use of such power."

Izuku turned to look at the owner of the voice. He found a man wearing a black suit and white shirt but with no tie. But what shocked Izuku was the mask he was wearing. It's main design was that of a navy blue skull-like gas mask with angular pipes at the top. Just below the mask there was a wide collar that appeared to be a life-support system around his neck with multiple other pipes connecting to the front and back of the collar.

Izuku had never meet this person before but as the fog expanded around the man he could see other figures emerge. One of the new figures was All Might and his own Master. He then noticed another figure, like the other villain, it was another person he didn't recognise.

This new Villain was also wearing a mask but this one was of a much more simpler in design, it was a simple black mask with a red cross like design on it's face. But Izuku also noticed something else about this man... There was a lightsaber in his hands, and the blade's colour was red.

"As promised Inquisitor. The Jedi is now before you." The first masked man spoke out as the vision faded leaving Izuku confused to it's meaning.

"Please... Leave my family alone." Another voice called out behind Izuku. This voice he knew instantly was the voice of his mother.

He turned around and found his mother standing in front of one of the villains from before. The one with the red cross on his mask. "I cannot do that. You see, your son is a Jedi and therefore is a traitor to the Empire... While I cannot get to him directly to him through his school. I can make him come to me... Through his family!" The man activated his red lightsaber as the vision ended.

However as the vision faded from view, Izuku noticed a figure hiding behind his mother. It was a little girl with black and green hair. "Who was that behind my mother? I don't have a sister?" Izuku asked out loud before another the next vision began.

Izuku once more turned to find himself in this vision. He was currently lying with his back on the ground. He watched on as the vision Izuku was slowly trying to back away. This is when he heard the sound of heavy mechanical breathing along with heavy footsteps.

Then once more, a new person was shown to Izuku. This man was taller than the rest of the other shown. His helmet was much more intimidating. This mask's design was clearly based off a face, although it's jaw and mouth were very sharp. The mask itself was pure black and mtached the rest of his clothes. When the figure spoke it held a deep and powerful voice. "You have fought well for a young Padawan... Perhaps I should make you MY apprentice."

"NOO!" Izuku noticed his Master jump in front of the man and began to fight him. "IZUKU! RUN!" Nichos shouted to Izuku as the vision faded away.

"Impressive isn't it." Another voice called out to Izuku, however this one was his own. Izuku didn't need to turn this time as a figure walked through the currently fading vision, right towards him.

Izuku's eyes widened as he witness the figure's face. It was him, however the figure's eyes were no longer green. Instead they were a sickly yellow with a red outline. "What's wrong? Has a Cat caught your tongue?" The figure asked out loud.

"So you're not another vision then?" Izuku asked with a little hesitancy.

"Well, technically I am... But i'm also not." Dark Izuku responded back with a evil looking smirk on his face.

"Then, who are you?" Izuku asked but the firgure rushed to Izuku face and tightly grabbed his neck and lifted him up into the air with a tight grip.

"I'm you! You fucking idiot! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE!?" Dark Izuku roared back at Izuku before he let go of his throat, dropping him back to the ground he immediately began coughing.

"Kaachan was right. We really were weak and pathetic. No wonder All Might looked down at us." Dark Izuku stated with a snarl as Izuku tired to catch back his breath.

"You're wrong." Izuku responded back.

"What!?" Dark Izuku asked with a growl in his voice.

"I said that you're wrong!" Izuku responded back louder this time. "All Might may not have backed us, but he did it knowing that I could've been hurt or killed. But Sensei saw something in us. And you know as well as I do that we'll never be able to repay him for that."

"Sensei was a fool as well." Dark Izuku responded back. "He may have took us in, but he didn't teach us everything! The Dark side is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. The Dark side will allow us to hold unlimited power."

Dark Izuku continued as he extended his hand out towards Izuku. "Join me, let us become one and I can show you how powerful it truly is... With the power of the Dark side under our command we can rule Earth and force those who looked down at us before, to bend to their knees before us!"

"Never." Izuku instantly responded as Dark Izuku began to fade away. "All my life, all I ever wanted was to be a Hero. The Dark side will only make me become a Villain."

"A Hero huh... Then you are a fool." Dark Izuku stated back as he faded away. "Soon I will have control." Once the Dark version of Izuku was gone the light from the Cave's entrance came back allowing Izuku to leave. When he walked outside he noticed the still worried look on his master's face.

When Nichos noticed the green eyes of Izuku in heavily sighed in relief. "It's good to see you made it back Izuku."

"How long was I gone?" Izuku asked.

"Just over an hour or so." Nichos answered back with a raised eyebrow before a concerned look to over on his face. "What's wrong?"

Izuku sighed as he sat down beside his Master and explained everything that was shown to him within the Cave.

* * *

(Next Morning)

"_So Izuku's visions appears to be involving from his description All for One, his mother, me, an unknown girl with black/green hair and two other men in masks that either he or I know._" Nichos stated to Master Yoda as Izuku slept. "_I'm guessing one of these men is the Sith Lord Vader you told me about._"

"_Possible it is. However you mustn't face him._" Yoda stated to Nichos.

"_Why Master?_" Nichos asked in confusion. "_Is it because he killed Anakin?_"

"_Failed to kill him, Master Kenobi did. You have not yet regained the same connection with the Force that you had before. Lose, you will._" Yoda answered back. "_Then Izuku will be without a Master to finish his training. No longer can I train the boy, too old I am._"

"_I think it would be best to end our time here. I'll be taking Izuku to Ilum, to the crystal caves._" Nichos replied back. "_But first I'll have to learn a bit more about this Empire._"

"_Yes, but be careful. Many hidden Jedi, they have found._" Yoda stated with a worried tone to his voice.

"I'll be careful especially w_ith Izuku along with me. I promised his mother that I'd keep him safe after all._" Nichos replied back with a smirk to Master Yoda causing the former Grand Master to roll his eyes in response.

"Hey kid, wake up." Nichos softly spoke as he lightly rocked Izuku awake.

"I'm up. I'm up." Izuku groggily responded as he sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Your training here's over kiddo. Get ready as we're gonna be leaving soon." Nichos responded as he made his way out towards the exit of Yoda's home. "_Goodbye Master._" Nichos nodded towards Yoda as he crawled out of his master's home.

As he left Izuku turned to face Master Yoda. "_Did Master tell you where we're going?_"

"_To complete the last part of your training young one._" Yoda replied back with a kind smile. Yoda then shuffled over and pulled out a small box from underneath his bed. "_Here, take these. Need them, you will._"

Izuku opened the box and found that it was fulled of broken parts. "_I don't understand Master, but thank you._"

"_You best hurry. A long journey you have ahead of you. Izuku Midroiya of Earth._" Yoda stated as Izuku made his way out of Yoda's home. "_May the Force be with you._"

"_Thank you Master... Will we ever see you again?_" Izuku asked.

"_Hmm, who knows. Mysterious the Force is._" Yoda replied back with a smirk as he poked Izuku out of his home. "_Go, go. Do not keep your Master waiting._"

"_See you later Master Yoda, May the Force be with you._" Izuku stated back to Master Yoda as he began walking towards Horizon Dawn.

As Izuku moved towards the ship he noticed he entrance ramp was down. When he entered the ship he closed the entrance ramp as Nichos exited from the captain's quarters. He was no longer in his Jedi robes. Now he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a plain red t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. Within the jacket Izuku noticed what looked like a gun but didn't bring up any comment on it. "Where's your lightsaber?" Izuku asked.

Nichos smirked as he pulled back the jacket's right sleeve, showing the sword's emitter to Izuku. "Never leave home without it." Nichos smirked back and he pulled down the sleeve to hide his weapon. "You'll need to change as well. You'll be spotted as a Jedi with those clothes on. And you'll need to wear a hat or helmet to cover your hair. I may have something in one of the ships's storage rooms."

"Where about are we going to Sensei?" Izuku asked.

"Two places. First off we're going to Takodana, I need to get into contact with an Info Dealer that I knew during the Clone Wars. Hopefully we'll be able to get some information from her over the Empire and refuel before heading off to Ilum." Nichos answered as he made his way to the Dawn's cockpit.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Izuku asked as he moved towards his own room to change.

"About an hour long jump in Hyperspace. Once we're there we should be there for two hours at most, We don't wanna stay there too long just in case. I'm just deleting our Nav-Computer's last few entries and fuel logs. That way if any is snooping around the ship while she's refuelling they won't be able to get to Earth or Master Yoda."

"What is the Empire's already there?" Izuku shouted out as he began changing his clothes.

"It's a pirate world kid. The Republic didn't care about it but if the Empire's there and they're after Maz, well... What your definition of fun." Nichos responded as he got the ship to take off.

* * *

(Takodana)

As Izuku and Nichos exited Horizon Dawn Izuku was now wearing nearly the same outfit as Nichos however he was wearing a green turtleneck. He also wore a bandana on his head and had wrapped his Padawan braid underneath it.

As the two of the walked up to the Castle, Izuku looked around nervously as he was looked at all the different alien species he was seeing for the first time. Feeling the anxiety from his Padawan, Nichos stopped Izuku before they entered the Castle. "Right. I'll be doing the talking, okay?"

"Y-yeah." Izuku nervously responded.

"Oh and play along with what ever happens." Nichos quickly stated to Izuku as he moved towards the Castle doors.

"Wait, what!?" Izuku nervously shouted as Nichos entered the Castle. Izuku ran after him and noticed that they had actually entered a bar.

Nichos looked around trying to see if he could spot Maz and after a few seconds he noticed her behind the bar itself. "_Hey Maz!_" Nichos shouted out getting her attention. He seen Maz look up towards his direction and seen her go wide eyed as he smirked back. "_Get any jobs for your old crew mate?_"

Maz was silent for a few moments before she angerly shouted back. "_Why you!_" Maz then got up from behind the bar and marched over towards Nichos who grin had dropped and was starting to look nervous. "_You cause me a lot of trouble after that last stunt you pulled!_"

"_So... I can see you're still mad about that._" Nichos nervously stated.

"_Mad! Of course i'm kriffing mad you Laserbrain!_" Maz snapped at Nichos before she grabbed Nichos by the ear. "_You're coming with me!_" Maz shouted as she dragged Nichos by the ear.

"_Ow, ow, ow!_" Nichos complained as Maz wasn't stopping. Soon she threw him into a back room behind the bar.

"_Oh shut up!_" Maz shouted at Nichos before turning to face Izuku. "_Jyson! I'm sorry to drag you into this, with the sorry excuse of a spice runner that your father is. But get over here!_" Maz shouted at Izuku who nervously nodded back before quickly and silently kept his head down as he walked towards Maz.

As Izuku got to the back room door Maz softly put her arm around Izuku. "_It is good to see you though sweetie._" Maz softly spoke as she lead Izuku into the back room. "_Now, Tell Granny Maz what stupid decisions your father's been recently making. And how much trouble he's in._"

With Maz closing the door behind her she knew they would not be overheard back here. "_Dammit Maz... That actually hurt._" Nichos complained as he began to rub the ear that Maz had pulled.

"_Good!_" Maz replied with a stern look on her face before she smiled back at Nichos. "_While it is good to see you Nichos. And that you've moved on and have a son. However it was stupid for you to come here to me. The Empire is after all living Jedi. Even those who turned away from the Order._"

"_Well, the kid's not my son."_ Nichos stated to Maz. _"Izuku, meet Maz Kanata. Maz, meet Izuku Midoriya. My Padawan._" Nichos introduced both Izuku and Maz to one another as he was still rubbing his ear. Maz's eyes went wide as she examined the boy in front of her.

"_H-hello It's nice to meet you ma'am._" Izuku stated as he bowed in front of Maz.

Maz smiled back as she patted Izuku's shoulder. "_And it's wonderful to meet you too Izuku. But I must say I can't pinpoint the origin of that name._" Maz's face turned into a more thoughtful expression.

"_Well that's part of the reason i'm here._" Nichos explained to Maz. Turning to face the Jedi Knight she put her full attention on Nichos. "_Izuku here is from an uncharted planet in the Outer Rim. They have no knowledge of the Republic, Clone Wars or basically anything off-world. You most likely felt a disturbance in the force a few months ago right?_"

"_Yes..._" Maz replied before she put two and two together. "_You mean..._"

"_Yeah, that was Izuku._" Nichos confirmed Maz's thoughts. "_After I crash there escaping the Clones I lied low. I was lost during that time but Izuku here pulled me out of that rut._" Nichos stated back as he rubbed his Padawan's hair.

"_And since I don't know anything about the Empire I need your help on that front. I know a bit but it's not enough to protect Earth, Izuku's home planet._" Nichos explained to Maz.

Maz was silent for a while before she picked up a near by stool and handed it to Izuku. "_Here child, it's would be best if you sit down as this might take a while._"

Izuku smiled at Maz as he sat down on the stool he was given. "_Right, the first thing that you will need to know is who will be after you. They are called the Jedi Hunters or Inquisitors and that you are apparently on there top 5 list of Jedi who survived Order 66._"

"_So that's what the Clone uprising was called._" Nichos softly stated.

"_That reminds me... How did you survive it?_" Maz asked in curiosity.

Nichos was silent as he didn't want Izuku to know yet. Of what he had done to survive, so with a sad smile he stated. "_I had no choice, but to do what I had to do... But I wasn't quick enough to save Master Mundi._"

"Are these the nightmares you have?" Izuku asked in Japanese but instantly covered his mouth once he had said it. Maz however didn't understand what Izuku had just said but took a guess by the response Nichos gave to her question.

"_You have PTSD... He asked about Nightmares I take it?_" Maz asked.

"_Yeah..._" Nichos answered before he lightly smiled as he looked at Izuku. "_I'll tell you about it someday... But, I can't tell you right now._"

"_Okay... I'm sorry for bringing it up._" Izuku softly apologised.

"_Don't apologise Izuku, I would've been a lot worse if you didn't show up. I have to thank you for that._" Nichos replied back with his own smile before he turned back to Maz. "_Do you know what caused the Clones to act in the way they did?_"

"_All Clones had a Bio-chip installed in there head by the Kaminoans. Once the words Execute Order 66 was issued all Clones were to run on their Jedi General and Padawan Commanders._" Maz explained before she pulled out a communication holoprojector. "_However if I'm going to explain any more to you I will have to bring in one of a informants._"

Activating the holoprojector Maz's face became angry. "_Get in here, He's being stubborn._" After that Maz ended the message as they waited for a few moments.

Then a man wearing Mandalorian Armour walked into the back room and stared directly at Nichos. "_It's good to see you again, Sir._"

"_I'm sorry Mandalorian but I can't remember your armour... What clan are you from?_" Nichos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Now Nichos, i'll need you to remain calm at this point._" Maz stated to Nichos which caused his eyes to widen.

As the Madalorian removed his helmet, Nichos looked on at the face of a man who appeared to be entering his 60's. He was a clone and Nichos knew him. "_Church?_"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! ****And Cut! So, a c****liffhanger... What a cunt.**

**So another one bites the dust! gonna be taking a little short rest before the next chapter is posted Sorry. But for this Arc we will still have another chapter or two before we begin the UA Entrance Exams. **

**And now for this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) Is Izuku's lightsaber going to be green? IT may be but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**2) How strong is Izuku going to be compared to Star Wars characters? This is a bit of a tough one. In terms of his canon self it's much easier to confirm that as while in terms of raw power he's weaker, but overall he is more powerful. But in comparison to a Star Wars Characters. I'd say the easiest to compare him against would be Ezra Bridger in the 6 months between Rebels seasons 2 & 3. **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	7. Izuku's Training Arc Part 4

**New Chapter ready for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

_"All Clones had a Bio-chip installed in there head by the Kaminoans. Once the words Execute Order 66 was issued all Clones were to run on their Jedi General and Padawan Commanders." Maz explained before she pulled out a communication holoprojector. "However if I'm going to explain any more to you I will have to bring in one of a informants."_

_Activating the holoprojector Maz's face became angry. "Get in here, He's being stubborn." After that Maz ended the message as they waited for a few moments._

_Then a man wearing Mandalorian Armour walked into the back room and stared directly at Nichos. "It's good to see you again, Sir."_

_"I'm sorry Mandalorian but I can't remember your armour... What clan are you from?" Nichos asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Now Nichos, i'll need you to remain calm at this point." Maz stated to Nichos which caused his eyes to widen._

_As the Mandalorian removed his helmet, Nichos looked on at the face of a man who appeared to be entering his 60's. He was a clone and Nichos knew him. "Church?"_

* * *

Chapter 7: Izuku's Training Arc Part 4

Right now the only thing Izuku could think about was how quiet the room was. He had guessed that the man with the T shaped visor helmet was a clone, but he wasn't sure. All that he knew was it was someone his Master had known during the Clone War.

"_Did..._" Nichos began asking but he found that he couldn't finish his own sentence.

"_If you remember what happened Sir... I never got those orders._" Church replied with a solemn tone in his voice. "_I was just in the dark over what happened on Mygeeto._"

"_What happened after I had left?_" Nichos calmly asked.

Maz decided it would be best if she answered Nichos' hidden meaning behind his question. "_Captain Church here landed on my doorstep around a week after Order 66._"

Nichos flinched as he nervously and looked towards Church when Maz mentioned Order 66. He relaxed slightly when the Clone Captain didn't react like the others had done on Mygeeto before.

"_No one was meant to win the Clone War. It's only purpose was to lead to the downfall of the Republic and the destruction of the Jedi Order._" Maz stated to Nichos. "_I removed his Bio-chip. Order 66 may at one time took control over his mind but it's no longer the case now. I assure you._"

"_I couldn't stand it. My brothers and I were bred to protect the Republic and it's people. We had killed and died in the name of the Republic, and it was all for nothing... Our lives were never meant to be nothing else but those of pawns._" Church softly spoke out loud. "_And because the Empire still use the same codes and transmission frequencies that we used during the Clone Wars... I've been gathering information and providing it to different Rebel cells._"

"_There's a Rebellion?_" Nichos asked with a raised eyebrow. "_How big is it?_"

"_Galaxy wide. However planets that are standing up are all in the Outer rim at the moment._" Maz informed Nichos.

"_Not surprising._" Nichos replied as he took a thoughtful look.

"_What do you mean?_" Maz asked in confusion.

"_It's nearly a mirror image of the Clone Wars. Most of the planets that left the Republic were all in the Outer rim as well._" Nichos stated to the group. "_What about the worlds within the Mid-Rim? Are they rebelling too?_"

"_They haven't yet... But they will be soon_." Maz informed Nichos. "_The Rebellion is still small at the moment. They barely have move than a few dozen rebel cells. However each cell varies in size._"

"_What's the comparison?_" Nichos asked Church.

Church knew what he meant and grinned at his old General. "_While they have bigger ships and more solders. They are full of conscripts. They can't hold a candle to how effective me and my Brothers were._"

"_So you'd say the odds are similar to dealing with those clankers again?_" Nichos asked again.

"_A bit. Just bigger target to take down._" Church answered once more. "_Fancy jumping back into the fight?_"

Nichos was silent and didn't answer Church at first as he glanced over at Izuku, who seemed lost with the current conversation. "_Not right now. Maybe after a bit of time but... I've have Izuku to fully train first._"

"_I understand Sir. But if it's alright with you. Would it be possible for me to watch over your six while you do so?_" Church asked. "_I know you might not want to have a Clone near you again and if you want i'll leave but... The Empire killed my Brothers and you're the only one who I can call family that is still left_."

Nichos was silent for a long while as he thought about not only the words that Church had just said to him but also the times he had spent with Church. "He's you're friend, isn't he?" Izuku asked in Japanese.

Everyone now looked towards Izuku who seemed to shrink slightly but he continue'd on wither way. "I mean. You fought with him and he didn't attack you back like the others. If Maz says he's good and he's helping a rebellion then he can help you out as well, right?"

Nichos lightly laughed at Izuku's words. "You really are kind-hearted kid." Nichos stated to Izuku before turning back to Church and smiling at the old Clone. "_Yeah i'd like to have that, Church. However you'll be helping me teach a few more students along the way._"

"_What?! You mean were you were has more force sensitive children?_" Maz asked with a shocked look on her face.

"_No, it's only Izuku. But my current job when we get back is being a teacher at a school called UA._" Nichos replied which left Izuku with his own stunned face. Nichos grinned at Izuku before he switched to Japanese. "And I won't be judging the Entrance Exams either. I'm only watching as I'll be getting to know the other staff members."

"_So it's a civilian school I take it_." Church asked.

"_Not exactly... It's a school for heroics. But I'll need to tell you about Earth first. You'll both get a kick out of this. Most humans on the planet have a sort of super power which they call a Quirk._" Nichos began explaining to both Church and Maz as Izuku listened on.

* * *

(Ilum)

Upon arriving at there last stop before they went back home to Earth, Nichos and Izuku waited for Church to arrive on his own ship. When Nichos noticed the Allanar N3 light freighter which Church had called Brotherhood he started to make his way towards the Jedi Temple's old Ice Cave. As they landed in a clearing near the Cave's entrance Nichos turned to face Izuku.

"You nervous?" Nichos asked with a calming tone to his voice.

"A bit yeah. But i'm also excited." Izuku replied.

"I was the same when me and the other younglings arrived here. Had to think it was so long ago. It would've been nearly 20 years since then. Well before you were born." Nichos explained as they exited the ship. As he left eh ship in his winter coat along with Izuku he pulled out his communicator. "_You copy Church?_"

"_Loud and clear Sir._" Church replied.

"_All right then. I'll be taking Izuku here into the caves now. Keep an eye for any incoming ships. We don't know if the Empire tracks any Hyperspace activity on this planet or not so we might be getting an uninvited guest. And enough with the Sir. I'm no longer your General._" Nichos stated back with a hidden smirk from his coat.

"_Can't do that Sir._" Church replied with a humorous tone to his voice. "_While we might not be in an army anymore, you're still a Jedi hehe._"

Nichos chuckled to himself as he pocketed the communicator. "_Bastard_." He commented in English before turning to Izuku. "Let's get going."

As Nichos approached the cave he noticed that it now had a new entrance that was at ground level. Walking in he could see the Ice crystals appeared to be fresh ice. 'This doesn't seem right.' Nichos thought to himself as he also noticed the giant hanging crystal had collapsed.

Walking over to the chain that used to hold the chain to the cave's roof he noticed that the scars on the metal were those made from a lightsaber. 'Did another Jedi do this to prevent the Empire getting in?' He though to himself as he heard foot steps nearby. Grabbing Izuku he hid from sight. Using the force he pushed the loose snow to cover both Izuku and his own footprints within the temple.

After a few seconds Nichos watched as two storm troopers

"_Heat sensors picked something coming from here._" A storm trooper stated.

"_The Ice is still intact so no one's entered the cave... Must've been an animal._" Another storm trooper replied.

"_Should we scan to make sure?_" The first storm trooper asked. Upon hearing this Nichos grabbed his lightsaber as got himself ready to strike but he didn't need to.

"_Forget it. There were no footprints around so it's nothing. We'll report back to base for now._" The second storm trooper stated as the two of them turned around and exited the cave.

"That was a close one wasn't it." Izuku stated from his hiding spot.

"Yeah... We'll have to use the other entrance. But the cliff side entrance will be more dangerous." Nichos replied with a worried look to his face. "Or we can make our own here." Nichos stated as he place his hand on the hand that was covered but fallen snow and ice crystals.

Izuku moved around and noticed that the wall was perfectly covered from the cave's entrance. "They won't be able to notice it." Izuku stated as he moved back towards Nichos, he also used the force to cover his footprints.

"Here it is then." Nichos stated as he activated his lightsaber and stabbed it into the tightly packed snow wall. After a few moments the snow was becoming a lot looser as Nichos began to craft a makeshift entrance to the part of the cave where the kyber crystals were.

As Nichos finished the entrance he entered first in case there were any surprises inside. Upon finding none he motioned for Izuku to follow him.

Once Izuku fully stepped inside the cave he felt something calling out to him. He looked around and found it was nearby. Taking a few step subconsciously towards that direction Nichos watched on with a smile on his face. He soon found a crystal calling out to him soon after but this one was directly in front of him. 'That was easy.' Nichos thought to himself as he moved his hand towards the crystal. Pulling out the crystal he held it within the palm of his hand.

As he pushed his will into the crystal he noticed it's colour change from it's clear white base to blue. it was the same colour as his other crystal it seemed. Pulling out his master's lightsaber he sat down into Burmese sitting position he place both the lightsaber and kyber crystal in front of him.

"This is where the fun begins."

* * *

(Izuku)

(The Force Theme - Episode 4 OST)

As Izuku moved through the cave he wasn't paying any attention to the crystals that were scattered around him. He was only focused on the crystal that was calling out to him. It was, it was almost as if the crystal itself was singing to him.

The further he moved within the cave the louder it became. Until the singing stopped. He looked down slightly to find that the crystal was right in front of him. Izuku looked on in front of him at the snow white stalagmite in front of him. He held his breath as his right hand slowly made it's way towards the crystal at the tip of the stalagmite. Pulling lightly. Izuku chipped a small piece of the white kyber crystal.

Letting go the breath he was holding Izuku moved the crystal within the palm of his hand with his thumb. "it is it huh..." Izuku softly spoke out loud to himself. Tightly closing the crystal within his hand, Izuku remember his Master's words of moving his thoughts and feelings into his new crystal. Only then would it change colour and fully accept him.

As Izuku done this, he could feel the crystal change within his closed hand. Opening up his closed fist to view the crystal in his palm, he smiled as he noticed it colour had changed. The crystal had fully accepted him.

He never lost his smile as he made his way back towards his Master. When he arrived back he seen Nichos leaning against the entrance they had made. "You find a crystal?" Nichos asked with a smirk on his face. Izuku in reply showed his Master his crystal. "Then you'll start to build your lightsaber here and now then."

"With pleasure." Izuku replied with excitement as he pulled out the box of part that Yoda has given him before they had left Dagobah. Picking out several bland pieces Izuku placed them down in order. He finished by pulling out a long line of brown leather before closing the box.

Izuku then closed his eyes and extended both hands outwards. Soon the scattered pieces, kyber crystal and line of leather lifted up into the air and danced around one another. Slowly each part connected to one another as Izuku moved his fingers like a puppeteer would pull strings on his masterpiece.

Once completed Izuku opened his eyes and with his right hand grabbed his lightsaber. Activating the blade Izuku marvelled at it's blue glow. "It's heavier than I thought it would be." Izuku gasped in awe.

"At first it will be. But soon it will fully become and extension of yourself." Nichos replied to Izuku. "That crystal is an extension of you, just as you are an extension of it."

Izuku slowly began to swing his lightsbaer around in front of him. As he began moving through the basic steps of the Soresu, he would switch his grip from standard to a reverse grip trying to feel which felt the most natural to him.

Settling on a standard grip Izuku deactivated his lightsaber as he turned to face his Master. "It started to feel lighter at the end."

"Good." Nichos replied with a smile as he patted Izuku's shoulder. "You've have begun to synchronise yourself with your new lightsaber. We'll get you to practice more as we're travelling back home to Earth."

"How long do you think it will take me?.. Before it becomes second nature I mean." Izuku asked.

"Everyone learns at different paces Izuku. But as much as I know you wish to rapidly improve, you run the risk of burning yourself out." Nichos stated to Izuku. "It happened to me when I built my first lightsaber. You have a great saying on Earth. It's a Marathon not a Sprint."

(End OST)

Wrapping his arm around Izuku's shoulder Nichos began to guide Izuku our of the cave. "We'd best move. We don't want to leave Church waiting any longer."

As they both approached Horizon Dawn and Botherhood, Nichos' communicator began to call out. "_There's movement behind you, get down!_" Church shouted out. Reacting quickly Nichos grabbed the back of Izuku's neck and pushed both Izuku and himself down onto the snow.

(Journey to Exegol - Episode 9 OST)

Within a second a speeder flew over their heads and made a sharp turn towards them. Getting up quickly to his feet Nichos used the force to push the speeder up into the air and away from them and the two star ships.

The driver however jumped off the speeder just before it was near the ground. Nichos noticed that he was a green skinned male Nautolan wearing a black military type uniform. "_Who the heck are you?_" Nichos calmly asked as he held his lightsaber within his right hand but he was yet to activate it.

"_I am the Third Brother of the Inquisitorius ... And you Master Jedi, along with your Padawan will be coming with me._" The Third Brother stated as he activated his red lightsaber.

Nichos' face took on a grim expression as he moved in front of his Padawan. "Izuku, go to Church's ship and tell him to take off." Nichos ordered Izuku as he activated his lightsaber.

"I won't leave you Sensei. We, we'll fight him together." Izuku nervously replied back, activating his own lightsaber alongside his Master. But was stopped from doing anything else as Nichos used the force to push him away and back towards Brotherhood.

"Not gonna happen Izuku. I promised your mother that I would bring you back home safe. Now get on that ship!" Nichos shouted the last part of his sentence to Izuku, but Izuku remained hesitant.

"Move! I won't say it again!" Reluctantly Izuku nodded to his Master before he followed his orders.

"_Impressive, letting your Padawan get away like that._" The Third Brother stated with a smirk. "_It won't matter though. I will find him._"

"_No, you won't._" Nichos replied as he turned on his communicator. "_Church, I want you to take Izuku and go back to where we just came from. Make several jumps in case you're followed. If I don't come back after 24 hours... Izuku knows his way home_."

"_Understood_. _Good luck Sir._" Church replied as Nichos watch Izuku enter the Brotherhood. With his attention now solely focused on the Third Brother, Nichos entered his ready stance.

Silence fell between the two for several moments before Nichos heard the roar of Brotherhood flying away. With the knowledge of knowing Izuku was safe, he spoke out to the Inquisitor. "_Tell me Third Brother... Why serve the Empire? What caused you to turn to the Dark Side._"

"_Power, Nothing more. Nothing less._" The Third Brother stated. "_As a Padawan the Jedi and my Master only held me back. I've managed to hunt and kill nine other Jedi. You're death will bring my count to double digits._"

"_What's your name?_" Nichos asked.

"_My name is irrelevant at this stage. You won't be sharing it with anyone, and neither will your Padawan._" The Third Brother replied with a playful smirk on his face.

"_Not if I have anything to say about that._" Jumping up towards the Third Brother, Nichos began his clash with the Inquisitor. Keeping their guards high, they exchanged blows left and right.

There blades continue'd to clash as a sparks of red and blue light shined just as the snowy wind started to stir. As the winds picked up it's intensity so too did both combatants as they tried to out counter one another.

Nichos tired to remain calm during the start as he accessed his opponent's combative abilities. After the first few attacks Nichos had a strong feeling that he was the better swordsman as his opponent pushed him back in order to gain breathing room.

"_Your use of Makashi is just as good as it was described in your files... It seems this might not be as easy as I once thought._" The Third Brother smirked as he brought his second hand onto his lightsaber. "_I should've expected such from the great Nichos Marr._"

"_So you know me then._" Nichos replied with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"_Oh yes. It's well know within the Inquisitorius how you managed to escape Order 66. Tell me... How many Clones did you kill to escape again?_" The Third Brother grinned as he spoke. "_I mean... You are the Fourth most wanted Jedi on our list._"

"_Fourth... I would be lying if I said I wasn't honour'd but, I'll have to try harder to become Number One on this list._" Nichos replied. "_Making taking you down will get me started._"

"_You'll find that that we Inquisitorius, can be full of surprises!_" The Third Brother growled as he activated the other half of his lightsaber as it begun to spin around it's outer rim.

Nichos in a replay to this, dropped his guard slightly as he moved his lightsaber to his right hand. The Third Brother took this opportunity and lunged at his exposed left side. Just about as he was about to make contact and kill the Jedi, Nichos force pulled up his second lightsaber to his left hand. Activating the blue blade of his secondary lightsaber, he held it in a reverse grip he was successful in blocking the attack.

The initial shock from the Nautolan Inquisitor was clear to see in his eyes, as they became wide in disbelief. There was nothing on his report of him carrying a second lightsaber. "_Funny... So am I_." Nichos grunted through his teeth and he attempted to push back but was unable to muster the power needed. After a tense few moments, Nichos was struggling to hold back the heavy attack with the single blade.

Instead with his free right hand free he thrusted the blade in between the ring and handle of the Third Brother's lightsaber. "_Game over._"

Slicing outwards with the right blade, Nichos destroyed the handle and outer ring of the Inquisitors' lightsaber. Jumping over the stunned Inquisitor, Nichos crossed his arms as he readied the final blow. Upon landing in one swift motion, he severed the neck of the Nautolan Inquisitor as his limp body feel down to the ground.

With the fight now over, Nichos could feel his blood flowing through him rapidly. Taking a few moments to calm himself down and left his adrenaline to lower, Nichos closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "_I'm sorry it had to end this way. Hopefully now you can rest and become yourself once more, as part of the Cosmic Force._"

* * *

**And Cut!**

**So I've been asked with a few PM's and Reviews about Nichos and Izuku's strengths both comparing to cannon and overall. The ranking below will be following the latest ratings from Ultra Analysis**

* * *

**Name: Nichos Marr.**

**Age: 31.**

**Hair Colour: Light Drown.**

**Eye Colour: Hazel.**

**Lightsaber Form:** **Mixture of II, Makashi & IV, Ataru**

**Power Stats:**

**Power - 4/6 B+.**

**Speed - 4/6 B.**

**Technique - 6/6 S.**

**Intelligence - 4/6 B.**

**Theme Song - This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

* * *

**Name: Izuku Midoriya.**

**Age: 15.**

**Hair Colour: Green.**

**Eye Colour: Green.**

**Lightsaber Form: ****Mixture of ****III, Soresu & V, Djem So**

**Power Stats:**

**Power - 2/6 D (Cannon - 1E.)**

**Speed - 3/6 C- (Cannon - 1E.)**

**Technique - 5/6 A- (Cannon - 4 B.)**

**Intelligence - 4/6 B+ (Cannon - 4 B+.)**

**Theme Song - Heroes by Zayde Wolf.**

* * *

**Right so I have a little bit of news to drop for you guys and galls before I start this chapter's Q&A. I'm excited to announce that I've been asked to write for an independent Comic Book Series. I can't reveal much at the moment but the first 5 issues will be made free to read online. And I believe the First Issue will be released in March and it will be a monthly release. I'll post more details about the story when it's confirmed.**

**Also, this will in no way effect me writing this story so rest assured since it's a monthly release i'll still be posting on this site. **

**Now i'm gonna try to preemptively answer a few questions you might've hand over this chapter. Izuku's lightsaber will be heavily based off of Galen Marek's lightsaber, with the exception of a leather strapped handle and the Crystal chamber being cover and not exposed like Galen's.**

**Now as for the Colour blue. Let's face it. It was the last colour anyone expecting. Most were guessing Green or a random colour but I instead selected Blue as it reflects Nichos teaching to him. However that might change.**

**Any way without anymore delay here's this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) Is Izuku gonna meet like and Leia and them? Sorry but the current year within the Story is 7 BBY. So Luke and Leia are only 12 years old at this stage. **

**2) Is it possible that Kendo or Shinso are in class A instead of Mineta? It's possible, yes. However I can't confirm wither this will happen or not.**

**3) How good is Captain Church with a Sniper rifle? Little known fact about Captain Church is the reason he is a Captain and not a Commander is because of his record in long range shooting. The more you know...**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	8. UA Entrance Exam Arc Part 1

**New Chapter ready for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

_Instead with his free right hand free he thrusted the blade in between the ring and handle of the Third Brother's lightsaber. "Game over."_

_Slicing outwards with the right blade, Nichos destroyed the handle and outer ring of the Inquisitors' lightsaber. Jumping over the stunned Inquisitor, Nichos crossed his arms as he readied the final blow. Upon landing in one swift motion, he severed the neck of the Nautolan Inquisitor as his limp body feel down to the ground._

_With the fight now over, Nichos could feel his blood flowing through him rapidly. Taking a few moments to calm himself down and left his adrenaline to lower, Nichos closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry it had to end this way. Hopefully now you can rest and become yourself once more, as part of the Cosmic Force."_

* * *

Chapter 8: UA Entrance Exam Arc Part 1 (I have a what!?)

"Exiting hyperspace." Nichos stated to Izuku beside him as the a view of Earth appeared in front of them. However Nichos noticed the worried look on Izuku's face. He'd been like this since he arrived back at Takodana after the events in Ilum. "What wrong?"

Izuku remained silent as he looked on at the small blue world he knew was his home. He knew what was wrong but he felt ashamed pf himself for it. "I... I froze."

Nichos heard Izuku's soft reply as he remained silent. "I froze when I felt all that anger. I knew I had to do something to help... But when you mentioned my mom I... I remembered the vision I had. They were different men but." Izuku paused as he looked up towards his master. "They were wearing the same uniform."

"Then you'll know what you'll need to do then." Nichos responded to Izuku who looked at him in confusion. "Everyone freezes at some point Izuku. But we know they will come again. So we'll have to prepare for it. This is why I had set up some contingency plans with Naomasa all those years ago, in case anything like this might happen. We had one set in place before we left, it's was called Sigma."

"Sigma?"

"Sigma is aimed at monitoring any Hyperspace activity just outside of Earth's magnetic field. Nao knows that they'll pick up two and that is us going and coming back." Nichos stated to Izuku before sighing, realising something he didn't think about before. "I'll have to warn Nao about Church."

"What happens after more than two activities are picked up?" Izuku asked.

"We'd either move to either Iota or Theta. But right now I can't tell." Nichos responded before he watched Brotherhood arrive out of hyperspace. "_Good to see you made it._"

"_Wouldn't miss it._" Church responded through the intercom.

"_Church, we're gonna hold back here for a few minutes before heading down. You good with that?_" Nichos asked.

"_Yeah, no worries._" Church replied as Nichos changed channels on Dawn's intercom. "Hey Nao, you hear me?"

After a few moments they heard a response. "Man, it's good to hear that voice." Naomasa replied back with a tired tone to his voice.

"You sound tired. Too much paperwork or something?" Ncihos asked in a jokey tone to help lighten the mood.

"It's not that. We picked up another signal." Naomasa answered.

"Oh that's Church he's an old friend of mine." Nichos replied back.

"No Nichos... We picked up a signal 4 months ago while you were away." Nichos and and Izuku were both stunned by this news.

"Tell me everything. Give Nezu some heads up as we're landing in UA." Nichos replied to Naomasa as the flew as quickly as possible.

* * *

(UA - 4 hours later)

Currently sitting inside UA's conference room was Church, Izuku, Nichos, Naomasa, All Might and Nezu. In front of them was a holographic map of the world.

"The signal we picked up appeared just over the Atlantic ocean." Naomasa briefed as he pointed to the red dot on the map just near Greenland.

"And nothing's been picked up or reported?" Nichos asked as he leaned forward.

"Following plan Iota we've been monitoring for any potential sightings. However we've not received any UFO sightings in the neighbouring countries." As Naomasa answered, on the map the Greenland, Iceland, Ireland, the UK, Norway, France, Spain, Canada and the United States changed colour and now were yellow.

**"We've also had Special Forces keep regular contact with the Pentagon and Marlborough Lines. However we don't fully know the capabilities of the ship or ships that have arrived."** All Might stated with a serious expression on his face.

"The signal wasn't a Star Destroyer. Otherwise Dawn would've picked up it's signal. And the ship I would guess as a personalised one, so it's possible it may have a cloaking device. However most cloaking devices I know of only hide the ship's signal and not from eyesight." Nichos replied to the group. He then turned around and informed Church of all of the details discussed in English.

"_I can only think it's one of two things. It's possible that it's a rouge clanker ship that ran out of power and just crashed or it could be the group you ran into on Ilum_." Church stated to Nichos.

"_Inquisitorius._" Nichos softly stated to himself but it was heard by the entire group.

"Who are these _Inquisitorius_?" Naomasa asked. Izuku remained quiet but Naomasa could tell from Izuku's reaction alone what the answer was.

"The _Inquisitorius _are Jedi hunters. And apparently i'm the Fourth most wanted on there list of surviving Jedi." Nichos answered Noamasa's question for the rest of the room.

**"There target will be you and the young Midoriya then?"** All Might asked with a concerned look on his face.

"More than likely, yes." Nichos responded as he faced All Might. "I suggest we move towards Plan Phi."

Nezu and Naomasa both were stunned by this while All Might looked on confused. "You believe it to be that bad then?" Nezu asked Nichos.

"It's not a case of the Inquistors showing up that is making me suggest Phi. But rather what will follow after." Nichos answered before he continue'd explaining. "When I thought the Third Brother, at the time I didn't know how he compared to me. If I would've fought him months ago while I was still on Earth, he would've beaten me."

"But since I was able to beat him I know i'd be capable against the other Inquistors that would be here. But I'll still need a bit more time to train Izuku." Nichos turned his attention towards Izuku. "As you stand right now you would've been able to hold your ground. However you wouldn't have been able to finish him."

"So the gap isn't a large one then?" Izuku asked with a hopeful tone to his voice.

Nichos smirked at Izuku before responding "Yes and thanks to that the gap between the the cry baby and Padawan is even wider." Nichos' answer only caused the young teen to sweat drop in response.

**"Well... There might still be a cry baby?"** All Might stated to both Nichos and Izuku causing them both to look at him confused. "It'd be best if she explains thing when she arrives."

"Izuuuku!" A familiar yet muffled voice cried out from just outside of UA's conference room. Izuku knew this was his mother's voice as she burst through the doors.

Nichos swore that if he had been any closer to the pair he would've drowned just by the sheer amount of tears the pair seemed to produce from their eyes. "_That amount of tears can't be natural._" Church stated in a mixture of shock and amazement.

"_Trust me when I say this Church but, you haven't seen anything yet._" Nichos dryly responded.

**"_He's right._"** All Might answered in English. **"_There are far more weirder and amazing Quirks in this world._"**

"There also was another event that occurred during your time away." Nezu stated to both Nichos and Izuku. "You can come in now as well." Nezu called out to someone else outside the room.

Soon another person entered which left both Izuku and Nichos stunned. "_By the Force..._"

It was a girl who walked into the room. She was just shorter in height than Izuku but she had the near exact hair colour only her messy hair was tied back into a ponytail like Inko's.

'It's the girl from my vision!' Izuku thought to himself as he looked at the girl in front of him. 'But why does she look so much like me!?'

The girl in question then nervously spoke to Izuku. "I-i'm Izumi M-midoriya... It's n-nice to meet you."

In response Izuku could only utter the only thing that came to his head. "Eh?"

"I think a bit more of a explanation would be needed here." Nichos slowly stated to both Nezu and All Might.

**"It happened a few hours after we intercepted the signal, I received a phone call from an unknown number."** As All Might began explaining Inko moved over to Izumi and placed as supportive hand on the girl's shoulder.

**"The call I got was from Izumi who said she got the number from me... Well her world's version of me at least."** All Might explained. **"After she said she knew about One for All I decided to meet up with her. But at first she didn't even believe I was All Might."**

"One for All?" Izuku asked out loud in confusion.

**"Before I explain One for All I first have to apologise to you, Young Midoriya. I shouldn't have said those words to you that day. I'm sorry."** All Might bowed towards Izuku causing the teenager to blush in response.

The interaction between Izuku and All Might brought a small smile to Nichos' face as Church pulled up next to him. "_Sir, I don't understand what's going on right now._" Church whispered to Nichos as he heard All Might explain to Izuku what One for All was.

"_I'm having the same thoughts Church. But I'm starting to get a better picture of things._" Nichos replied before turning to Izuku. "Hey Izuku. Is Izumi the girl from your vision?"

"Yeah." Izuku softly answered back as he looked over at his mom and Izumi. 'It seems mom's already accepted her as part of our family. Well she is me after all. But what happened that brought her here?'

**"After I got Izumi to understand I was in fact All Might, Izumi then informed me that she believed she was from another world. And that she was to receive One for All from her world's version of me."** All Might stated

"How'd you get to this world, Izumi?" Izuku asked.

Izumi seemed a bit intimidated at first but she pushed through and answered. "I was attacked by a Villain called Steins Gate while training to receive One for All. I'd seen him on the news before but he was different this time. His attack was aimed at a kid so I jumped in front of him to protect him."

"When I woke up alone I called All Might on my phone as she beside me when I got hit but wasn't when I woke up." Izumi finished explaining.

"Steins Gate... That's a name I've heard before." Nichos softly stated out loud.

"It's the name of a Villain Endeavor was forced to kill during a hostage situation seven years ago." Naomasa explained to Nichos. "It also appears her version of this Villain was on Trigger."

"So I take it that we can't get Izumi back home then." Nichos guessed out loud. The sad look on Izumi's face confirmed it for him. "I'm sorry."

"But that's not the end of the story either. The Steins Gate we knew was a female. The one who warped Miss Midoriya here was a male." Nezu explained.

"So your universe is the exact opposite of this world!?" Izuku stated out loud in shock.

"Yeah. Back home it was just me and dad. I never really had a mom and after I explained everything to All Might he took me home and I find out my dad is now my mom. Easy to say I was a little freaked out when I got home."

"It doesn't matter to me sweetie." Inko replied back as she hugged Izumi.

"Ditto." Izuku replied as he joined in on the hug as well.

While everyone smiled at the new family Nichos appeared to be deep in thought. All Might noticed this. **"Do you believe she may have the same powers as you and young Midoriya?"**

"It's possible. Yeah." Nichos replied as he stood up and walked over to Izumi."Would it be possible for me to get a blood sample?"

Izumi seemed nervous before she got a reassuring nod from Izuku and Inko. "Sure." Izumi replied as she brought her hand out towards Nichos.

Pulling out a small device from his belt, Nichos lightly held Izumi's hand. "This might sting for a second but it'll be over quickly."

Pricking the tip of her index finger a small amount of blood seeped out as Nichos used the device to pick up the blood. Switching a cartridge in the device he ask Izuku to do the same. Without any question Izuku done the same.

With both samples tested Nichos checked the device and raised an eyebrow at the result. "Odd. The device is picking up that you're monozygotic or identical twins but. Izuku has nearly five times the amount of Midichlorians than Izumi here." Nichos stated out.

"What's Midichlorians?" Izuku asked.

"Small microscopic lifeforms that are somehow linked strongly with the force. It's said the more you have the higher change you have of tapping into the Force itself." Nichos explained to Izuku. "It's showing here that your count is 13,000 while Izumi's is just over 2,700."

"So she can't become a Jedi like me then." Izuku asked with a saddened tone.

"While not impossible, the chances i'm afraid extremely low. However it could also be dangerous for Izumi to try and the Force itself might reject her." Nichos replied to Izuku before turning to face Izumi with a smile. "However I think I know what we can do with Izumi so you can both make it into UA."

"Really!?" Both Izumi and Izuku asked in hope.

"Well yeah isn't it obvious. Izumi here was being trained to receive One for All. And if you hadn't unlock your connection Izuku, I know All Might would've asked you to received One for All as well." Nichos replied which prompted Izuku to look over with wide eyes to All Might who smiled back at him.

**"It's true Young Izuku Midoriya. When I first seen you use those abilities I gave the details of your address to Detective Marr. From only one look I knew you had the same power that he had."** All Might answered. **"And if the other me found you worthy as well Young Izumi Midoriya, then I do as well."**

"Then everything works out! Wonderful!" Nezu exclaimed as he raised his paws into the air. "Shall I prepare the recommendation forms?"

Nichos then looked down at both Izumi and Izuku. "Well, it'll be best if I ask both of you. Do you want to enter UA through recommendation or the Entrance exam?"

Izuku and Izumi both looked at each other before nodded. "Entrance Exam." Both stated at the same time.

"It wouldn't be fair if we just walked in without a fuss." Izuku stated.

"We want to earn our way in." Izumi finished.

All Might and Nezu both smirked when they heard their answer. "Good answer." Nichos replied. "Now I think we'd best call it a day here."

Nichos turned to look at Nezu before he stated. "I'll arrive tomorrow to meet up with the other staff if that's alright with you."

"Excellent news. I'll organize a faculty meeting for both you and All Might to meet the other members of staff tomorrow afternoon." Nezu replied with a smile as he hopped off his chair.

All Might however after he got up from his chair made his way over to the Midoriyas. **"I must apologise for the circumstances of our meeting Mrs Midoriya but I will do I utmost to assist both Izumi and Izuku become the next generation of Heroes."**

"Thank you." Inko softly stated.

**"However I must request to both you and Izuku the importance of keeping One for All hidden. I know that the other me would've already explained it's importance to Izumi as well."** All Might requested with his trademark smile.

"Don't worry. I fully understand. Thank you for looking out for my two children." Inko stated as the trio watch All Might wave and exit the room.

As the trio got up to leave Nichos called out towards Izuku. "You best get some rest kid. I'll give you until the start of the second week of January before we pick back up your training again. And I'll get the big oaf to message you around the same time Izumi." Nichos finished off with a smile on his face.

Izumi blushed in response before she lightly bowed down in response before exiting the room leaving only Nichos. Naomasa and Church.

"_Well, it looks like you might not be helping me much at UA for the moment my friend._" Nichos stated to Church.

"_I'm guessing your friend here will be helping out with plan Phi?_" Naomasa asked in English.

* * *

(Outside UA)

After Nichos and Naomasa had finished briefing Church, he explained what had happened in the conference room earlier. "_So that girl is a parallel universe version of Izuku then? Huh I thought she was his twin?_" Chruch asked with a utterly stunned look on his face. "_I thought you were joking about these Quirks._"

"_Well it just goes to show that the Force can work in mysterious ways my friend._" Nichos replied with a smirk. "_Sure look at Nao here._"

Church's attention was then look over towards Naomasa. response was a nod which allowed Nichos to continue. "_He's basically a walking lie detector. He's also one hell of a Detective._"

"_You weren't too bad yourself y'know._" Naomasa replied back. "_If I remember right you ability to sense other's emotions came just as handy when questioning. Freaked a few criminals out as well._"

The trio then began to laugh as they told each other there stories but it wasn't long until Church arrived at Brotherhood. "_I suppose this is it General._"

"_Naw. I'll run into you again soon. And if I need you to get here i'll message Maz. I'm sure she'll pass on what ever info I leave._" Nichos replied causing Church to smile back.

Chruch then stood to attention and saluted Nichos. "_Good luck Sir!_"

"_Good luck you to too Captain. Stay safe brother._" Nichos responded as he watched Church walk up his ship's ramp.

"_Ahh it's no fun playing safe!_" Church replied as the ramp way closed. Soon after the ship flew off into Orbit.

After watch Church leave on his mission Nichos turned around and leaned his arm over Naomasa's shoulder. "Fancy getting a bite to eat. Cause i'd kill for a burger right about now."

* * *

(Roughly the same time)

In a shady back alley somewhere within the large city of Tokyo, two members of the Inquisitorius were making there way to an unknown bar. "_Are you sure we can trust these people?_" The Ninth Sister asked. "_We shouldn't even be here. We SHOULD be hunting this Jedi instead!_"

She was silenced though when she felt a tightening around her throat. "_I'd advise you to remain quiet._" The man who she was traveling with snapped back in response. "_Lord Vader personally sent us here. Since it's not known to the Empire we have to remain in the shadows for now_."

As they arrived at there destination the man knocked on the door. "Enter."

They entered to find a man made out of dark purple mist standing behind a bar cleaning a glass. He was wearing an elegant grey waistcoat and black tie. Around his neck there was a metal brace that went from his collarbone to just below his glowing yellow eyes. "Ah, you must be our master's guests. Welcome."

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Rightio so another chapter down. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So let's discuss the elephant in the room... His name is Tiger cause he don't give no fucks. All joking aside this was planned for the start as hinted in the vision. Most people guessed it might've been Eri in disguise but sorry it's too soon for Eri to be introduced into the story as of now but she will be soon.**

**So Izumi will be our replacement for Mineta, within Class 1-A. However that little pervert won't be gone for good i'm afraid as I have something special planned for that little shit stain. Oh and if you want Bakago sorry Bakugo's reaction to her, wait until the next chapter.**

**So let's get rolling with this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) Is Captain Church in any way based off of a certain character from a certain series where it's title is one certain color vs another certain color? Yes, personally I love fucking Red vs Blue. And fun fact Church's name was nearly **_**Jo-en-es**_,

**2) Will Izuku get other Jedi Equipment like a breather, comlink and blasters? Izuku will be getting a few of those yes but not all. More to follow.**

**3) If you were to pick a Custom Anime song to fit the first few chapters what would it be? Oh... From now on it's The Day or the Original Opening 1. But for the first 7 chapters i'd say Gintama's Opening 13. Sakura Mitsutsuki by SPYAIR. **

**4) Is there going to be any pairings? The most frequent PM question lol. Yes there will be pairings. However the seeds have yet to be sown. **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	9. UA Entrance Exam Arc Part 2

**New Chapter ready for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

_In a shady back alley somewhere within the large city of Tokyo, two members of the Inquisitorius were making there way to an unknown bar. "Are you sure we can trust these people?" The Ninth Sister asked. "We shouldn't even be here. We SHOULD be hunting this Jedi instead!"_

_She was silenced though when she felt a tightening around her throat. "I'd advise you to remain quiet." The man who she was traveling with snapped back in response. "Lord Vader personally sent us here. Since it's not known to the Empire we have to remain in the shadows for now."_

_As they arrived at there destination the man knocked on the door. "Enter."_

_They entered to find a man made out of dark purple mist standing behind a bar cleaning a glass. He was wearing an elegant grey waistcoat and black tie. Around his neck there was a metal brace that went from his collarbone to just below his glowing yellow eyes. "Ah, you must be our master's guests. Welcome."_

* * *

Chapter 9: UA Entrance Exam Arc Part 2

It's had been several weeks since Izuku and Izumi were last in UA. Since then they had both trained there hardest to improve as best as they could in that short amount of time. Although they did have several rough bumps along the way.

[Flashback]

"Today along with welcoming Izuku back to our class, we're also pleased to introduce a new student as well." Izuku's homeroom teacher happily called out to his class. The classroom soon broke out into mummers.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." Soon after the doors opened to reveal Izumi wearing the Aldera Junior High girl's uniform.

"Hello, my n-name's Izumi Midoriya. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can get along."

"Oh it's a girl Deku!" One of the male students shouted out.

"Is she your cousin or something Deku?"

"The truth is I'm actually a different version of Izuku. I got trapped in this world after a Villain's quirk attacked me." Izumi softly replied in embarrassment.

This then prompted Katsuki to bark out in laughter. "HA! Looks like Deku's still a loser in other worlds as well! Ahahaha!"

However Katsuki's laughter was cut short as Izuku landed a heavy haymaker to the left side of his face sending him flying off his seat and crashing into a nearby table. This action stunned the entire classroom with an eerie silence.

'Who had the balls to throw that punch at me?!' Katsuki angerly thought to himself. But when he looked back at his seat he seen Izuku looking down at him. However in all the years he had known Izuku he had never seen the current look his face held. It could only be described as a demonic rage.

"Deku." Katsuki growled out but was stopped when Izuku stepped up to him and pulled him into the air by the scruff of his collar.

"Listen here, Katsuki Bakugo." Katsuki's eyes widened when he heard Izuku called him by his first name.

"I don't care if you bully me. I don't care if anyone else in this class bullies me. However... Izumi has been through hell and as far as i'm concerned she's been my sister since she came to this world." A low growl was then heard from Izuku as he continue'd. "So if you so much as even think about bullying Izumi, I will know. And I will break you."

Izuku then dropped the stunned Katsuki on his ass.. The classroom was quite as Izuku took his seat again and smiled back at Izumi. "P-please take a s-seat in the back row Miss M-midoriya." The teacher stuttered as he pointed at a seat two rows behind Izuku.

Bowing down to her new teacher Izumi quickly made her way down to her new seat. However as she passed Izuku she managed to whisper a thank you to him.

'He's changed... What the fuck kind of training did that Gaijin put you through Deku?' Katsuki thought to himself as he glared at Izuku.

[Flashback End]

Izuku was thankful that Izumi wasn't bothered by anyone after that day. She had even made several friends, she could've boasted to have more friends than him, another thing that he was grateful over. However his relationship with Bakugo had nose dived to being even worse that what it was before. Thankfully though Izuku seemed to be able to somewhat drown out his normal rants.

But his mind was now currently focused on Izumi's mini panic attack. "I ate the hair but i'm not feeling any of it's effects right now." Izumi softly stated to Izuku so one one else nearby would hear.

"You'll be fine. We've both made it this far. This is just the last step for us to take." Izuku replied. "Come on we'd best enter otherwise we might still be late."

"Out of my way Deku!" Katsuki shouted from behind.

"Would it kill you to not be an asshole?" Izuku asked with a raised eyebrow.

A "Fuck off." Was Katsuki's elegant reply as he bumped his shoulder into Izuku and kept walking on by.

"Well he seems to be in a great mood." Izuku grumbled to himself as he dusted off his shoulder. "Come on Izumi." Izuku stated as he walked forwards along with Izumi.

However Izumi tripped over her own feet as began to fall forward. 'So this is it for me then.' Izumi thought to herself but she looked down only to find that she was floating mid air. "Huh!?"

"Sorry about using my quirk on you." The two Midoriyas looked beside Izumi to see a girl with Auburn hair help Izumi back to her feet. "It would've be bad luck if you fell."

"T-thank you." Izumi meekly responded as she bowed to the girl.

"Your quirk's amazing. Does it effect gravity's effect on an object? is it touch or thought activated?" Izuku asked the girl with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Haha." The girl nervously laughed as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Well my quirks called Gravity and it's touch activated."

"That's amazing. You're quirk would be amazing as a rescue hero!" Izumi responded with the same sparkle that Izuku had.

"T-thank you." The girl blushed as Izumi joined in complementing her quirk.

"Oh sorry about that, me and my sister are kind of Quirk otakus. My name's izuku Midoriya and this is my twin sister Izumi. I'm the older one hehe." Izuku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thank you for helping my sister out when she fell."

"Oh it's fine and my name's Ochaco Uraraka. I hope we'll be able to pass. That way i'll know a few friends before we start here." Ochaco replied to both Midoriyas.

Izumi and Izuku both nodded "Yeah let's do our best." They both said at the exact same time.

"Wow, you guys are so in sync." Ochaco smiled back as the two Midoriyas nervously chuckled as the trio entered UA.

* * *

(UA's Auditorium)

"Welcome to today's live performance!" UA's Teacher Present Mic shouted out to all the students within the Auditorium as he began his presentation. "Everybody give me a HEY!"

However his attempts were only meet with silence. "Well, that's cool my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical exam! ARE YOU READY?!"

Once more he was greeted by silence. "This is how the test will go down, my listeners! You'll be experiencing 10 minute long mock cityscape maneuvers!" Behind present mic the screen several different blocks. They were labelled alphabetically A through to G.

"Bring along what ever you want! After this presentation you'll each head to your assigned testing location!" Izumi looked down and found that she and Izuku were both going to be in different test sites.

Izumi was going to Block B while Izuku was in Block E. "Looks like we're in different Blocks." Izuku stated.

"Yeah, but there's only a 1 number difference between our ID numbers as well." Izumi continue'd.

"Most likely it's to prevent students from the same school helping each other out." Izuku replied before smirking back at Izumi. "Don't worry though, I know you'll get through with out any help anyway."

"Will you two nerds shut up." Katsuki growled as he clicked his tongue.

"Each site is filled with three kinds of Faux Villains. Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels!" Present Mic explained as the board behind him showed the shadow outlines of the three main faux villains. Each labelled with their scores of 1, 2 and 3.

"Of course playing the antihero and attacking other examiness is prohibited." Present Mic explained as Izuku turned to face Katsuki and gave the boy a knowing smirk.

Katsuki growled at Izuku in response before another student stood up from within the crowd. "May I ask a question?!"

"There appears to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains on this handout!" The boys stated out loud to Present Mic.

The boy himself appeared to be wearing a more formal student uniform continue'd. "Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for UA, Japan's top Academy. We're all here today in the hopes of being moulded into model heroes!"

The boy then turned around and looked directly at both Izuku and Izumi. "And you two with the green curly hair!"

With everyone's attention now on the two Midoriyas, Izuku raised an eyebrow to this attention while Izumi attempted to make herself appear smaller and hide herself. "You've both been muttering to each other this whole time. It's distracting!"

The boy continue'd as he glared at them. "If this is a sort of game to you then please leave immediately!"

"Sorry." Izumi meekly responded as she covered her mouth.

"Hey! Everyone deals with pressure differently, I'm only helping calm and motivate my sister down before the exam!" Izuku shouted back to the boy.

"Alright, alright. Everyone calm down. Examinee 7111, nice catch!" Present Mic shouted out in order to just calm things down.

"But the fourth faux villain will only get you 0 points. He's more of an obstacle! Have you ever played Super Mario Brothers?!" Present Mic explained. "It's kind of like a Thwomp! There's one in each each site."

"It'll be a gimmick that'll rampage around in close quarters! But I have to warn you all as destroying it will reset your score back to 0 points." The smile on Present Mic's face darkened slightly as he finsihed. "But for now, that's all for me! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto."

"The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life. So go beyond Plus Ultra!" Present Mic smirked as he finished off with the final words of encouragement. "Break a leg everyone!"

* * *

(Izumi)

Standing outside of Block B's opening gate Izumi swallowed the lump in her throat. "This place is huge!" Izumi stated to herself out loud.

"It's like a whole city!"

"And they've got 6 more or these areas as well!"

"How much did it cost UA to build this?!"

As Izumi could hear the other students state out there own amazement she looked around at the other competitors. 'Why's everyone so confident?! Even Izuku was as well. Why aren't they all nervous?' Izumi thought to herself.

'Well Izuku did say everyone deals with pressure differently. But he's me or I'm him?.. This is too confusing.' Izumi slumped down to her nervousness.

She then noticed Ochaco was in the same block as herself. But as he made her way over to her friend she felt a hand hold onto her shoulder. she looked over to find that it was the boy who called her out in the Auditorium earlier. 'Oh no, it's him!'

"That girl seems to be doing some kind of meditation." The boy stated to Izumi. "Why are you here? Hoping to interfere?"

'And you're not!' Izumi thought to herself as she began to panic. "Why are you being mean to me?" Izumi asked as she felt her eyes being to swell slightly.

The boy quickly and suddenly removed his hand and was starting to get flustered himself. "My apologises I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry it's just i'm really nervous and I know her so I was hoping talking to her would be able to help." Izumi replied as began to settle down before she lightly bowed. "I'm sorry if I was causing any trouble."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm the one who must apologise. I can see why your brother." The boy did not get to finish as all the examinees heard a voice call out to them.

* * *

(Same Time - Izuku)

As Izuku began to stretch and warm up his muscles he took his time and surveyed those other examinees around him. 'A lot of negative thoughts around this place.' Izuku thought to himself.

But there was one student that stood out more than the others. His thoughts were mixing with the complete opposite of one another. At one hand he was pumping himself up through self motivation, while he had a strong amount of self doubt in his own quirk.

Izuku knew that he'd question himself after if he didn't try to help and made his way over to the boy. "Hey, you good?"

"What's it to you?" The boy asked with half-closed eyes.

"Part of my quirk is sensing emotions in others. And you're emotions are currently jumping up and down after than a yo-yo. I just thought i'd try and help." Izuku explained. "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

The boy looked at Izuku's extended hand for a brief moment before shaking it. "Hitoshi Shinso."

"It's nice to meet you Shinso. But don't worry about the exam. You've trained this far to get here. So you should be confidant in your abilities. Don't doubt yourself or your abilities." Izuku stated with a smile on his face.

"I doubt that. I haven't really got a flashy quirk y'know." Hitoshi dryly replied.

"It's not the quirk that makes the hero." Izuku quickly responded.

Hitoshi seemed to respond to those words more than Izuku was expecting as his eye's appeared to widen. Izuku could sense what he was about to ask next so he decide to answer before the question was even stated. "My teacher more or less said those words to me once. Well... Not me exactly, more of to my former bully."

"What if your quirk's brainwashing?" Hitoshi asked.

Izuku's eyes then widened, Hitoshi thought this and began to think negatively but when he noticed the sparkle in Izuku's eyes that followed he became confused. "You'd be perfect for helping out in hostage situations." Izuku stated to Hitoshi.

"I can only plant a thought in someone's mind but if they have a strong will then they can reject it. How strong is your quirk, how does it work?" Izuku asked before he heard Present Mic cut Hioshi off from answering.

"And BEGIN!" Present Mic shouted out to the crowd.

However the examinees along with Izuku were still standing around confused. "What's wrong? The test's already started! Were you all expecting a countdown or something?! Go! Run! Run! Run! THE DICE ARE ALREADY ROLLING BABY! YEEEEEEEAAAAHHH!"

Izuku looked around and noticed the other examinees dash off leaving him and Hitoshi behind. "Come on!" Izuku shouted as he ran off towards the entrance gate. "Come on Shinso! Let's do our best!"

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Right so there has been a lot of feedback with Izumi's introduction some of it positive, some of it negative. It was a curve ball so I did expect this type of mixed response. So I'm going to expand my reasoning a bit more behind my reasoning. **

**I added Izumi to this story and it was planned out from the start. Now 2 addressed my introduction by saying that it didn't make sense. I can understand your view point as MHA and Star Wars doesn't really merge well for a crossover story. Not like MHA with say Iron Man or Spiderman were we can just write off by saying it's part or is a quirk. I can't write that when using the Force, so there is going to be a little bit of push and pull when some events do play out. (Pardon the pun of course)**

**Normally I do like to play my cards close to my chest but this story isn't written on a chapter by chapter bases. Currently I have this planned out up to the start of Season 4 of the Anime. So before I begin writing down I know that I'll have fully carved out each arc and the chapters with each arc. Now they do get worked on before being released so little tweaks can be made here and there so I do react to all your reviews, PMs and so on. This is so i can explain at the end of chapters what my reasons may be for certain things. In this case, my reasons behind the inclusion of Izumi.**

**A) Izumi was planned to follow Izuku's cannon plot points, as this version of Izuku will be not be his normal character all times. This is to allow you all to compare Izuku in this story with his cannon counterpart. ****Now there will be moments and I know that some may not like it where Izuku won't act or react like Izuku normally would. He's still going to be that same self sacrificing hero we all know and love but for this i'm referring to future events that have yet to unfold in this story.**

**B) Also Izumi is meant to replace Mineta from Class 1-A. I'm personally not a big fan of the character, but I know there would be a light following for him out there so I'll confirm now that I do have something in mind for the character. So he will be used at some point so he isn't going to be fully removed from the story or plot at this stage. **

**C) The third reason for Izumi to be in this story is so that it allows me to have a door or pathway other than his mother Inko that could lead Izuku towards the dark side of the Force. As I've stated in previous chapters I hate the idea of writing a Mary Sue and that extends to both cannon and OC characters. I prefer flawed characters as it gives me something to really work with and mold around a plot point or idea I may have for an arc or chapter. There is a darkness to Nichos just like there will be for Izuku.**

**D) If I had used Izumi right from the start, I felt it would've been too much at one time for this story. Personally I felt it would've ended up having the story look like a ****clusterfuck and just thrown together at one time.**

**Additionally, while MHA might not have introduced or brought up the idea of alternate ****timelines/realities ****in the Manga/Anime (It could be possible as we don't know every quirk) there is something within Star Wars. As we have two technically different timelines/realities with both Disney Cannon and Legends. But I will admit that I copped out and used a Quirk to explain her arrival. A little bit of myself in annoyed that I had to use that if i'm honest, but it was the easiest way.**

**I'm sorry if you're reading this and it looks like i'm having a little bit of a rant. I'm not, but i felt that you guys/gals deserved a bit of a better explanation that the one I first gave. So without any more delay let's introduce this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) What made you decide Izumi to come here and have her be the inheritor instead of Mirio? I love Mirio, I think he's an awesome character and he's fun to write. But Izumi will be acting as Izuku's cannon story for me so she'll be using OFA.**

**2) Will the Inquisitors tempt Izuku to the dark side with some varying success like getting him real angry? To a point yes, how it happens though has yet to be revealed. **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a questions do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though, they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	10. UA Entrance Exam Arc Part 3

**New Chapter ready for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

"And BEGIN!" Present Mic shouted out to the crowd.

However the examinees along with Izuku were still standing around confused. "What's wrong? The test's already started! Were you all expecting a countdown or something?! Go! Run! Run! Run! THE DICE ARE ALREADY ROLLING BABY! YEEEEEEEAAAAHHH!"

Izuku looked around and noticed the other examinees dash off leaving him and Hitoshi behind. "Come on!" Izuku shouted as he ran off towards the entrance gate. "Come on Shinso! Let's do our best!"

* * *

Chapter 10: UA Entrance Exam Arc Part 3

(6 Weeks ago)

"I'm surprised that you came here without your hero outfit." Nezu stated to Nichos as they both walked through the halls of UA. Currently Nichos was wearing more casual clothes which consisted on a black leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt and blue denim jeans.

"You know i'm not a hero Nezu." Nichos chuckled as he looked down at Nezu. "Besides, I'm in need of updating my old robes soon anyway."

"Oh so We could get a support company to create new clothes for you!" Nezu replied with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

This prompted Nichos to raise an eyebrow upon hearing this. "I didn't know they made clothes for civilians as well?"

"Well you won't be a normal civilian. You'll be a teacher here at UA." Nezu informed Nichos before continuing. "And I've also filed out a form to upgrade your Detective License to Class C Hero License."

Nichos smirked when he heard what Nezu had planned. "I knew you'd try something like this. I'm not giving myself a stupid code name either."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Instead I just wrote down your real name. So officially Nicolas Takahana will be known as the Hero Nichos Marr." Nezu smiled up at a stunned Nichos as the two arrived at UA's conference room.

"You really are something else." Nichos smirked as the door's leading into the conference room opened.

Once there was a clear view of inside the room Nichos noticed that not all of the School faculty were there. "Ah you're all here!" Nezu stated with excitement.

"Nichos, allow me to introduce the teachers that have been assigned to next year's Hero Course. Everyone I'd like to introduce this year's newest weapons and combat training teacher, Nicolas Takahana. Also known as Nichos Marr." Nezu introduced both the Teachers and Nichos to one another.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Nichos smiled to the teachers.

"Oh, quite the handsome young man we have here... Mama's starting to like you." One of the teacher smirked at Nichos with lustful eyes. However before he could even register what was said, Nichos could feel a pair of hands on touching his person.

"Wh... What are you doing?!" Nichos shouted out as he jumped back slightly.

"Oh..." The woman was now starting to shiver with excitement, licking her lips as she done so. "That face of confusion, with a hint of fear... It turns me on!" The woman was about to lunch herself towards Nichos before a cloth warped around her upper body preventing her from moving forward.

"Try not to create a sexual harassment case, Midnight." Another teacher who was holding the cloth dryly stated. "The name's Shouta Aizawa, Code name's Eraserhead."

"Hey, hey, hey! Me next!" Another one of the teachers shouted out. "Hizashi Yamada also known as the Voice Hero, Present Mic!"

"Ken Ishiyama, but please call me Cementoss"

"I only go by Ectoplasm."

"Sekijiro Kan I'll be leading Class 1-B. Oh and the hero name's Vlad King."

"And the one about to jump you is Nemuri Kayama also known as Midnight." Eraserhead dryly stated as Midnight huffed at not being able to introduce herself.

"it's a pleasure to meet you all" Nichos replied to all of the teachers before slowly looking over towards Midnight. "Despite being nearly jumped on." Nichos nervously chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. I won't bite..." Midnight smirked as she seductively winked at Nichos, biting her lips as she done so. "Unless you want me to."

Nichos slightly twitched at her action. However Midnight soon got a slap on the back of her head from Eraser. "She's only acting like this, it's a rational deception. It's your reaction that she's actually interested in."

"Oh quit being a party pooper." Midnight pouted slightly in mild annoyance.

"No worries." Nichos nervously chuckled. "However, if I'd have to inform you Midnight that if your intentions were true, I would've had to reject."

"Seriously?" Midnight asked with a raised eyebrow. 'He's trying to play hard to get I see.'

"So man!" Present Mic shouted out getting Nichos' attention. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well... To do that, I suppose it'll be best if I explain in detail why i'm really here." Nichos softly sighed out apprehensively. The other teachers seemed confused by this as they all turned and look at Nezu.

"This was part of the arrangement in bringing Mr Marr to us. Some of you might not know but I've been trying to get Mr Marr to come work here at UA for nearly 10 years. And I assure you all that what you're about to hear, is true." Nezu explained as he sat down on his seat. A content smile on his face.

"Well they say it's best to start at the beginning. So I'll just get this first part over and done with... I'm not from this world." Nichos began explaining. The instant shock of everyone's face was clear as daylight as Nichos then began to tell his story.

As time passed Nichos told his story to the teachers of UA. He had told them about the Republic, The Jedi Order, The Clone Wars, his events during Order 66 and of his exile here on Earth. He had now just finished explaining that he had come across another force sensitive on Earth and had begun to train him as a Jedi. but as he wished to join UA, he would do the same as to help protect him. By the end the room was silent.

"Any of you have any questions?" Nichos asked.

"Not gonna lie... This is a lot to process." Cementoss stated to Nichos.

"I know, but as I stated to Nezu I'm technically a wanted man. There was going to be some form of risk in hiring me. I felt that you all had that right to know." Nichos replied as he closed his eyes.

"While I didn't know several months ago who was looking for me, I have come across them recently. I don't wish to be overconfident but I feel that I will be able to hold my own against them. But as of right now my Padawan isn't." Nichos finished explaining.

"With that all said I still can't even comprehend your childhood, let alone what you went through after that. This type of lifestyle is just too..." Midnight couldn't finish her own sentence as she scowled.

"It wasn't that bad. Living here was definitely a huge culture shock for me. But the temple's life was all i've ever known." Nichos replied with a sad smile on his face.

"I suppose we all would've come to nearly the same thought if we were to arrive on a strange world for the first time." Ectoplasm stated with in a monotone voice.

"I agree with Ectoplasm. I'd be the same." Vlad agreed with his opinion.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for running into that Oaf back when I landed here, then I would've been truly lost in everything." Nichos answered with a nervous rub on the back of his head.

"You were quick to learn Japanese though, there doesn't even appear to be slip in our accent either." Present Mic stated with a smirk on his face.

"Wasn't easy though. In fact your writing system is still very much confusing for me, so I can't read or write very well in Japanese. I can however though read and write in English, but that's only because there's such a heavy connection between English and Galactic Basic for some reason." Nichos stated as he chuckled. "I still have no idea why that is either."

Eraserhead who was silent up until this point then asked Nichos. "Who is your Padawan?"

"Sorry but, I can't really answer that at the moment." Nichos groaned as he answered. "You see he's planning on taking the Entrance exam and wants to earn his place here in UA. He's requested me to keep his Id under wraps for the moment as he doesn't want special treatment."

"That's understandable." Eraserhead responded. "Will you be there in the Exam's survey room?"

Before he answered Nichos looked over to Nezu who nodded in response. "Looks like it. However i'd have to refrain on taking part in the Exam itself. I have a connection to two examinees, so my vote would be biased."

"Again it's understandable." Eraserhead stated as he got up off his seat. "I look forward to working along side you Nichos."

* * *

(Current time - UA's Exam Survey Room)

In the darkened room the teachers of UA were watching on as the Entrance exam began to properly unfold. As Nichos silently watched on, he seen the vast contrast between both Izuku and Izumi's test.

While Lzuku seemed to be cutting through each faux villain with ease Izumi was panicking and looking more nervous as each second passed. It didn't seem that the Oaf beside him wasn't much of a good trainer or pep talker for her. Besides that Nichos could feel All Might's nervousness seep into the air around him.

"Will you relax." Nichos quietly stated to All Might.

"**That's easy for you to say.**" All Might replied as he kept switching between Izuku and Izumi's screen.

"It's not in our hands All Might. We've trained them up until this stage. They must be the ones to take this step. Have some faith in your student." Nichos remarked before continuing. "Besides Izumi can easily perform the same as Izuku is right now... She just needs a bit more of a boost in her confidence."

"**I've tried in the limited time I've had with her. But I'd swear that she already has a quirk with those tears.**" All Might joked slightly as he tried to deal with his own nervousness. Nichos chuckled in agreement before the two became silent once more as they watched on.

"Such a wide battlefield and limited time. It brings out the best in them." Nezu stated to the group of teachers that were watching.

"There are those who can assess the situation in an instant. Those who'll never be late to the party. Those who can cope with any given situation. And then there are the natural born warriors." Nezu continue'd with his speech. "The abilities needed to preserve peace in our cities are judged by the points they earn. This year's quite the bumper crop, huh?"

Flicking up the safety glass of a button labeled Yaruki Switch Nezu pressed down on the button. "This should tell us more."

* * *

(Izumi)

Upon hearing a rumble Izumi slowly turned her head up to find a giant Robot bearing down on her and the other examiness of Black B. Suddenly there was a mad panic as they rushed to get away. "This isn't funny! I gotta run! No, no, no! I'm still at Zero points!" Izumi cried out in panic.

As she tired to move away she heard a cry behind her. Looking around she seen it was Ochaco, and her leg was trapped under a small amount of rubble . 'It would've be bad luck if you fell' Ochaco's voice boomed in Izumi's head as she looked at her friend.

Without thinking Izumi rushed forward towards Ochaco and the Zero pointer. With a rush flowing through her body she unknowingly pumped 100% of One for All into her legs and burst upwards into the air at breakneck speed.

Ochaco and the others nearby were left stunned as Izumi's sudden movement had caused a miniature shock wave to clear the airborne dust in the area. They watched on As Izumi moved closer to the face of the Zero Pointer.

'Remember what All Might said!' Izumi thought to herself as she pulled back her clenched fist. The sleeve of her teal tracksuit ripped apart she she channeled the power of One for All. 'Clench up your butt, and let your heart cry out!'

"SMAASH!" Izumi roared out as she delivered a punch at the dead center of the Zero Pointer's face. The large machine started to collapse upon itself as it fell backwards.

Small explosions went down the spine of the Zero Pointer. Izumi then looked down at her handy work before gravity took it's effect. It was only then she realized what she'd done. "Oh."

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Izumi screamed in panic.

"I'm falling! I'm falling!" Izumi shouted out. "HOW HIGH DID I JUMP!"

Izumi looked at her right arm and noticed that it was flapping around due to the air resistance. HEr legs appeared to be doing the excat same. 'Is this the power All Might was talking about!?'

'How do I get out of this!?' Izumi thought to herself. 'I destroyed that thing. That means my points are reset. But I was already on Zero to begin with!'

'No, I need to focus on just surviving this. My legs and right arm are shot! Gotta use my left arm! If I can aim at the ground! Timing is everything! Too early or too late and i'm dead! Even if I pull this off i'll remain on zero points! I can't pass!' Izumi thoughts ran as fast as they could as she got closer to the ground.

'Here goes nothi!..' Izumi's thoughts were cut short as she felt a hard slap connect to her left cheek.

This sudden action caused her body to freeze but to her surprise she wasn't moving to the ground anymore. She looked up to find Ochaco lying down on a broken off piece from one of the faux villains.

Bringing her fingers together Ochaco grunted out. "Re... Lease."

This brought both and Ochaco back to the ground. Izumi laid still on the ground, unable to move due to the rush of pain running through her body. Slowly she looked up and found that Ochaco had used her quirk again on her.

However Ochaco was currently spilling out the contents of her stomach. Feeling that the pain was causing her to pass out, Izumi weakly asked as she fought to stay conscious."Are you okay?"

Ochaco slowly lifted her thumb towards Izumi to show that she was going to be fine. "Thank good... Ness." Izumi softly groaned as she became unconscious.

She didn't even hear the booming voice cry out soon afterwards.

* * *

(Izuku)

As Izuku severed the head of a two pointer faux villain, he watched the body collapse to the ground. 'That's me at 41.' Izuku thought to himself as he felt the ground begin to shake. Now feeling nervous about what was going to happen he looked towards the direction the shockwave came from.

Noticing the huge menacing presence of Zero pointer he began to question UA ethics. 'That aint a Twomp! It's a god damn Kaiju!'

However while the other ran back he noticed that parts of the buildings around the Zero pointers were falling near some of the other students. Closing his eyes he lifted both of his hands he remembered Present Mic's words as they Echo'd in his head. 'Destroying this thing will reset me to zero points. But I can slow it down to get away.'

Using the Force Izuku used parts of the falling buildings to block the path of the Zero pointer. Little did he know that out of the pieces he used some were about to block the paths of some examinees escape.

With enough of a blockade created he started to breath heavily as he leaned forward. He was only standing up straight as he held onto his knees for support. Noticed a hand on his back he looked up and seen Shinso. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Just a little out of breath, thanks." Izuku replied but as he got up to walk away he could hear a voice call out to him.

"Help! My arm's stuck!" A male voice called out.

"Come on Shinso!" Izuku shouted as he rushed forward to where he heard the voice call out.

As the two boys arrive they noticed a boy with slick blonde hair that parted towards the left side of his face. "Wait there." Izuku grabbed a hold of the boy's arm to steady him as he used the fore to loosen the rubble around the arm.

With the boy's arm now free, the three of them began to panic as the Zero Pointer was about to be directly on top of them. "Shinso, grab him and both of you run for it!"

"You can't be serious!" Shinso shouted to Izuku. However Izuku was using all of his strength just to hold the Zero Pointer in place.

"Come on what are you waiting on!? Let's get out of here!" The blonde haired boy shouted.

"What's your name?" Shinso asked.

"It's Neit..." The boy was cut off as Shinso's quirk took control.

"Get away from here!" Shinso ordered as the blonde hair boy wordlessly followed the order. "Come on Izuku, don't make me use it on you too."

"I can hold it from here. I don't care about my points right now. Just make sure everyone's away from here!" Izuku grunted back in response. "Besides, If you use your quirk right now on me we'll both be in trouble. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Shinso was hesitant but realized that Izuku was right. If he used his quirk on Izuku they'd both be trampled on by the Zero pointer. However Shinso wasn't giving up. "Is there any way I can help?" Shinso asked in hope.

"Back pocket, on my belt!.. There should be a cable!" Izuku shouted out as he felt his arms start to shake.

Checking the back pocket Shinso grabbed the cable Izuku was talking about and wrapped it around his waist. He moved a bit back as he shouted. "On my mark, let go and i'll pull you back here! We'll be able to make a run for it then!"

"Right." Izuku replied as he readied himself.

Shinso tightened his grip on the cabled as he shouted. "Now!" As Shinso pulled back on the cable Izuku kept his arms up until the last possible moment.

Izuku landed on his back hard, as he heard Present Mic shout out. "IT'S ALL OVER! TIME'S UP!"

Izuku smirked as he looked up at Shinso. "Thanks buddy. High five." Izuku weakly stated as he raised his hand up to Shinso. He didn't feel that he had any energy left in him to do anything else.

* * *

(Nichos and All Might)

Right now as All Might and Nichos couldn't help but smile as they knew both of there students had passed. "See! Nothing to be worried about. They've both made it."

"So, Izuku was your Padawan then." Eraserhead stated to Nichos as he walked up behind him.

"Yeah. He's done well... Correction, both Midoriyas done well." Nichos replied with a smile as he watched Recovery Girl on screen work her magic on Izumi while Izuku just managed to get to his feet with Shinso's help.

Eraserhead nodded in understanding as he walked over to Nezu. "I want the two Midoriyas and that Shinso kid in my class." Eraserhead stated a he placed three files in front of Nezu. "I don't care how you put the rest of my class together. Vlad can get his pick of the rest. I just want those three."

* * *

**And Cut!**

**So another chapter down for you all! Hope you all enjoyed it! So the next couple of chapter's i'll be switching who the story will be following but it'll be between Nichos and Izuku in these chapters. So expect a few chapters like the last one where one of the other might not appear. I did get a few PM's about Nichos being MIA lol.**

**I know a few have been posting about the chapter lengths as well. Reasoning for this is due to how i'm aiming for each chapter to play out. So for the last chapter it's aim was only to follow Izumi and Izuku before the test began. And for this it's to show Nichos' interaction with some of UA's teachers while he and All Might witnessed the end of the exam itself.**

**Anyway without more delay let's get going with this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) Will Izuku use the reverse grip style of lightsaber combat sometimes? Yes. While I have Izuku use Form 3 (Soresu) with a little hint of Form 5 (Djem So Ver) Izuku will be changing his grip depending on some circumstances. **

**2) Will we be getting more Church?! Yes. Yes you will. But not for a while at least lol.**

**3) Pairings? It's set but i'm not gonna confirm it for the moment. It's not a Yaoi. I've seen far too many of those types on this site and W****attpad and it's not my cup of tea tbh. Good stories, not my cup of tea though. And there's no Izucest either, that's just masturbation..**

**4) What theme song will Nichos have? Well I did give Nichos a theme song a few chapters ago and it was This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**5) Why is All Might's speech always in block letters? Well Nichos was involved in the Incident with All for One 6 years ago at this stage in the story, so with his help he prevented All Might from being majorly injured like in cannon so he's still in his buffed out form. Hense why Nichos always refers him as an Oaf.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	11. UA Entrance Exam Arc Part 4

** New Chapter ready for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

_Right now as All Might and Nichos couldn't help but smile as they knew both of there students had passed. "See! Nothing to be worried about. They've both made it."_

_"So, Izuku was your Padawan then." Eraserhead stated to Nichos as he walked up behind him._

_"Yeah. He's done well... Correction, both Midoriyas done well." Nichos replied with a smile as he watched Recovery Girl on screen work her magic on Izumi while Izuku just managed to get to his feet with Shinso's help._

_Eraserhead nodded in understanding as he walked over to Nezu. "I want the two Midoriyas and that Shinso kid in my class." Eraserhead stated a he placed three files in front of Nezu. "I don't care how you put the rest of my class together. Vlad can get his pick of the rest. I just want those three."_

* * *

Chapter 11: UA Entrance Exam Arc Part 4

The last 7 days were nearly indescribably for Izumi. She had failed All Might, She had failed Izuku and she had failed herself. She wasn't even able to get into contact with All Might at all.

Izuku was trying her best to reassure her but his words didn't seem to take any effect on her mood. He also knew this because in the only message that Nichos sent was because he was busy filling out paperwork for the school. However the most worried about Izumi was Inko.

"Izumi?.. Izumi?" Inko called out.

"Huh" Izumi muffled out of her trance as she looked up at her 'mom.' She could see the deeply worried face that her father often had when he fretted over her.

"Are you okay dear?" Inko asked but Izumi didn't reply. Inko could tell the results of the Entrance Exam were weighing on her mind.

Inko was about to provide she would've hoped to be words of encouragement but there soon was a knock on there door. Izumi and Izuku didn't move from their couch as Inko went and opened the door. They both heard their mother exclaim out. "Oh, hello Nichos!"

"Hey Inko, are they both here?" The two Midoriyas could hear Izuku's master from the front door entrance.

"Yes, they're in the living room." Inko informed Nichos as the two entered the living/dining room.

"Hey kids. How's your week been?" Nichos asked.

"Evening Sensei, it's been a nervous experience for both of us. More so for Izumi." Izuku informed his master.

"I've heard." Nichos softly replied as he handed an envelope to Izumi. "This is for both of you."

Izumi looked at the envelope, slowly taking it from Nichos' hand. "It's the results for both you and Izuku. Why don't you see what it says, hmm?" Nichos informed Izumi with a smile.

Izumi and Izuku were too confused to understand what was going on but Inko picked up the hidden message between Nichos' words. 'They both got in!' Inko squealed internally in delight as she watch her two children.

Upon seeing that there was a projector inside Inko rushed to the switch. "I'll get the lights."

"**This is a Projection!**" All Might voice and image shouted through the projection. "**It's been a while. There's been much to deliberate on. Apologies that I've not had the time to get into contact with you sooner.**"

From the side a hand was seen but no voice was heard. "**Speed this up? It won't be much longer... Wait, I have to do how many of these!?**"

'So this is what that bastard meant when he was talking about paperwork.' Nichos internally groaned, feeling his eyebrow twitch slightly as the All Might Projection continue'd.

"**Anyway let's get straight to the point. Izuku and Izumi Midoriya, both of you passed the written test with ease. Although Izumi ended with the second highest score on the written exam. Izuku, you finished just inside the top twenty**** in nineteenth.**"

"**On the practical exam, Izuku managed to score a respectable 42 Villain points. This placed you in 5th place. However Izumi because you destroyed the Gimmick Zero pointer, you ended with no points.**" The All Might projection stated.

"**But fear not! As there's more to this story! There was a part of this test that the examinees were not meant to be known about. A secret test you might say. And the score they provided were called Rescue Points! These were given out to students who showed willingness to try and help their fellow students, and both of you received them. Can't remember what happened I hear you say!? Well then. Let's remind you of what happened, shall we!**"

The projection then split into two halves. On the right it showed Izumi jumping into the air about to strike the Zero pointer only for the screen to freeze. The screen then zoomed in to show Ochaco near the 'feet' of the Zero pointer. The left side of the projection showed Izuku and Shinso helping that blonde kid. The screen also froze when Izuku began to hold back the zero pointer from crushing all three of them.

Inko watched on with a smile upon seeing how they both

"**Both of you risked everything to save your fellow students. Both there's more. Young Uraraka even came by to offer her points in order to ensure that you also make it into UA Young Izumi. How could a School for Heroics reject someone who would go beyond to save another's life?**" All Might smile began slightly widen as they all noticed the pride he held in his voice.

"**As for you young Izuku, In ****the twelve years that I've known**** Nichos, I've never seen a bigger smile on his face. He had full confidence in both you, and I can see why.**" All Might stated which caused Nichos to groan in his own faux annoyance.

'The kids didn't need to know that you oaf.' Nichos thought to himself as he heard the three Midroiyas laugh lightly at his expense.

"**But the question is how many points did you get? Well... IZUKU MIDROIYA! 35 RESCUE POINTS! IZUMI MIDORIYA! 60 RESCUE POINTS!**" The All Might projection exclaimed as the there points displayed on the screen.

"**This places you both in the TOP TEN! Izumi you finished in eighth place with 60 points! While Izuku you tied in first place with 77 points!.**" Izumi's eyes began to water up as she looked up on the screen.

"**Welcome to the Hero Course of UA! Izuku and Izumi Midroiya! Be prepared to Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**" The All Might projection shouted out as the message ended.

The first one to react was Inko as she tightly held both Izuku and Izumi in her arms. "Oh, my babies did it!" Tears began to flow from her eyes as Izumi and even Izuku began to swell up as well.

"Oh no, cut the water works people!" Nichos stated out in a joke but it brought Inko's attention to him. The mother of the two then tightly hugged Nichos which stunned the taller man.

"Thank you... Thank you..." Inko softly stated as she cried.

Nichos was still stunned but came to his senses and placed a reassuring hand on her two shoulders. "There's no need to thank me. They did this on there own, both me and that idiot weren't a part of the test. They earned there right to be in UA."

Letting Inko cry for a while Nichos nervously hugged her back. Izumi and Izuku were both trying on the laugh at the sheer amount of written on the much taller man's face. "Would it be possible for me to bring them over to UA? There's someone there waiting for them there." Nichos asked Inko.

"Of course." Inko nodded as she let go, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Come on you two." Nichos waved towards the two new UA students. They didn't question where they were going as they left the apartment.

* * *

(UA)

Both Midoriyas were shocked when they seen the car enter UA. The looked as drove to the end of the school's main building. Alone the was a building roughly twice the size of a normal home. Right next to the building was Horizon Dawn. "We're here." Nichos stated as he brought the car to a stop.

As they exited the car they noticed that the ground around the building appeared to be new, as there didn't appear to be any grass growing on the grasses surface. "Sorry I haven't been able to help out this week kid. Between moving closer to UA and Getting this place finished up I wanted you two to be the first here." Nichos spoke to them as he opened the doors of the building.

Once inside, looking around they entered a large squared area. It was roughly 8 by 10 meters with the shorter end facing the entrance. The roof was higher though. It was 12 meters high, as there was what looked like an observation room at the other end of the hall. The interior walls seemed to be stacked on one another "This is based off the Dojo within the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. This is where I'll be teaching you in school as well as hopefully completing Izuku's Jedi training."

"This place is amazing." Izumi softly exclaimed in awe.

"I'm glad you like it Izumi. All Might said he'd be helping you out here as well." Nichos smiled back in reply. "And don't worry about trashing this place either. It's been designed to take punishment."

"Come on I'll give you both a better tour." Nichos stated as he walked towards a door to the far left side of the back of the hall. Opening the door there was a short hallway with stairs in front and another set of doors to the right. Nichos spoke to them as he opened the doors. "In there is a meditation room. This will be used within my classes but only few and far between."

Looking inside the room there were appeared to be cushions sitting around in a circle. There was a light dim to the room, with just enough light to see perfectly around inside. "I'm guessing we'll be using it in my training?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, the skills that I've taught you so far were only meant to be a 'little' crash course so to speak. The body can't function correctly if the mind isn't working in sync." Nichos replied with a smirk.

"You called that training a 'LITTLE' crash course!?" Izuku shouted out with a raised eyebrow. "You spent the first two weeks you spent beating the shit out of me!"

"Seriously!?" Izumi shouted out in shock.

"Of course I did. The best way the explain why I did that is with blacksmithing. At the start you were nothing but raw Ore. You needed to be moulded and shaped into what you needed to be. But in order to do that I had to break you down first." Nichos explained with a smirk.

"And now, you've taken shape. Now it's my job not only as your Master but along with the other Teachers here in UA to tempur and grind you into your final shape. That is what all of you students will be going through here in UA. So that includes you as well Izumi."

Izumi flinched slightly but Izuku looked like he wanted to argue but Nichos cut him off. "And besides, you can see the results that crash course. Don't you?"

Izuku lightly nodded in agreement. "Besides, my Master did the same thing to me when I was younger than you. It was under the pretence of unlearning what I had already learnt." Nichos explained with a smile as he ruffled Izumi and Izuku's hair.

"Must've been tough." Izumi stated.

"It was, but it made me into who I am now." Nichos responded with a sad smile on his face. "Right, let's get rolling."

As they made there way up the stairs they noticed it was layed out like an arena's seating was they looked down on the training room below. "I'm planning on having students face each other one on one with no quirk usage allowed." Nichos explained.

"You'll all be watching from up here." Nichos placed his right hand out as a block from the wall moved out.

"The walls can be moved by both me and Izuku through the force so no fight will be the same. The lay out could be different and so on so forth." Nichos began to explain as he allowed the block to fly around the room below with fast movements.

"**I AM OOOFF!**" All Might's exclamation was cut short of the block Nichos was moving crashed the hero into the wall.

"_Oh shit!_" Nichos softly stated while Izuku and Izumi shouted out in shock.

"All Might!" The two Midoriyas soon rushed down to check on the number one hero. Moving the block away from All Might as he fell to the ground. Nichos noticed that All Might's body left a perfect imprint on the wall.

"Hehe." Nichos chuckled to himself as he went down to go check up on his friend.

* * *

**And Cut!**

**So this wraps up the end of the Entrance Exam Arc. I know this is by far my shortest chapter but this was only meant to wrap up the events of this Arc before moving onto the next. For those who are wondering as well the room which Nichos will be teaching in is based of the Dojo from the flashbacks in Fallen Order.**

**And now onto the next Arc, which is going to be called Class 1-A. Simple I know but the following Arc will be the USJ. ****So in case anyone was wondering here's who's all in Class 1-A I've listed them below along with there seating arrangements. I didn't want to have it match the cannon so I put them all in alphabetical order. Sorry but Koji Koda will also be missing out, he is in Class 1-B though.**

**Row 1: Seat 1 - Yuga Aoyama, Seat 2 - Mina Ashido, Seat 3 - Tsuyu Asui, Seat 4 - Katsuki Bakugo, Seat 5 - Toru Hagakure**

**Row 2: Seat 6 - Tenya Iida, Seat 7 - Kyoka Jiro, Seat 8 - Denki Kaminari, Seat 9 - Eijiro Kirishima, Seat 10 - Izuku Midoriya**

**Row 3: Seat 11 - Izumi Midoriya, Seat 12 - Mashirao Ojiro, Seat 13 - Rikido Sato, Seat 14 - Hanta Sero, Seat 15 - Hitoshi Shinso**

**Row 4: Seat 16 - Mezo Shoji, Seat 17 - Shoto Todoroki, Seat 18 - Fumikage Tokoyami, Seat 19 - Ochaco Uraraka, Seat 20 - Momo Yaoyorozu**

**And here we have this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) Why have**** destroying the zero pointer reset your points to zero? This one was a flaw I thought about from the Manga. But it was the third chapter so the character's and story was only starting so it's not a major flaw. **

**But I did this because of Bakugo. We don't see what happened in his entrance other than he scored 77 Villain points. When writing this I thought there was nothing really stopping him from attacking it. This will be brought up at a later point as well. Before the Sports Festival as well.**

**2) Because the Ninth Sister and the other Inquisitor are here, does this mean Darth Vader will also appear eventually? Possibly **

**3) Are you going to be giving Shinso a bigger role? Yes, I'm looking forward to it. *Aizawa grin***

**So I know i'm posting roughly once a week since the new year but there will not be another chapter for 2 weeks as next week i'll be away at a family event. ****So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. **

**If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	12. Class 1-A Arc Part 1

**New Chapter ready for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Class 1-A Arc Part 1

"And you've both got your pocket tissues?" Inko asked in a worried and slightly frantic tone in her voice.

"We've got them." Izuku replied as he put his yellow backpack on his back.

"What about your handkerchiefs?" Inko once more asked.

"Aren't they the same?" Izuku replied back with a smirk as Izumi rushed to put on her shoes. "Hurry up Mi. We're gonna be late."

"I'm ready Ku!" Izumi stated back as she stood up.

"We're away." Izuku informed his mom as he opened the front door.

"Good luck you two. I'm sooo proud of you both!" Inko stated with a soft smile on her face.

Izuku smiled back while Izumi rushed over and tightly hugged Inko. "Thanks mom."

"See you later."

* * *

(UA)

"Seriously I think we might be lost Mi." Izuku stated to Izumi as they turned another corner.

"Here it is! Found it Ku!" Izumi shouted out to Izuku as she stood in front of a large door labeled 1-A.

"Now that's a big door... You think it's for a giant quirk or something?" Izuku asked.

"I think so... Maybe." Izumi nervously responded.

"I just hope we aren't in the same class as those other two." Izuku softly stated as he opened to door.

"Remove your feet from that Desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to UA before as well as the craftsmen who made that desk." The two Midoriyas were stunned as it was the tall dark blue haired boy with the shaved sides from the entrance exam.

"Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?" Bakugo replied with a devilish grin on his face.

'Of course they're both here.' Izuku thought to himself in annoyance.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida ." Iida introduced himself to Bakugo who scoffed in response.

"Somei?" Bakugo's grin became wider as he glared back at Iida. "A stuck up elitist then huh? I should blow you to bits"

"Blow me to bits?! You're awful. Do you really wish to become a Hero?!" Iida replied but from the corner of his eye he noticed two newcomers to the room.

'They're the twins from the entrance exams.' Iida thought to himself as he walked over towards the pair. "I'm from Somei Private Academy." Iida began to introduce himself but Izumi cut him off.

"It's okay we heard you from earlier." Izumi responded with a soft smile. "I'm Izumi Midoriya and this is my older twin brother Izuku. It's nice to meet you."

"Midoriya. You perceived the true nature of that practical exam. I misjudged you. Once more i'd like to apologize for my behavior." Iida lightly bowed to Izumi who became nervous with the attention.

"Oh no it's okay. Really." Izumi replied with her arms flailing in front of her.

"It's only you I should be apologizing too. I'm also apologizing to your brother." Iidia replied.

"Hey, it's all good. Water under the bridge as they say." Izuku smiled back as he responded back to Iida. Izuku noticed at the back of the class was a purple haired student. "Hey Shinso, you made it in!"

"Yeah." Shinso smiled back as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was thanks to you and those rescue points I was able to get in."

"Well I'm glad you made it in." Izuku smiled back before a girl's voice was heard.

"Oh it's the Midoriyas!" Ochaco stated out with a happy tone. "It's great knowing that I know a few friends already here on the first day in UA."

"I know what you mean." Izumi replied back with a smile.

Meanwhile Bakugo was sneering at Izuku. "What the hell Deku?! How do you know so many of our classmates already?"

"Don't snappy with me Bakugo. You're know them too if you tried to socialize every once in a while." Izuku dryly responded back.

"If you're here to socialize then get out." A voice spoke out to the class from the hall. Ochaco and Izumi were the closest to the door and were both stunned silent as they looked down to find a yellow caterpillar staring up at them.

"This is the Hero Course after all." Aizawa responded as he took a drink from his energy juice. Standing up he walked into the classroom as the new students took to their seats.

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't being very rational. I'll have to change that." Putting his into his yellow sleeping bag he fully introduced himself to the class. "Oh, I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."

'He's out Homeroom Teacher?!' The entire class thought to themselves in shock.

"Quickly change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds. Be quick about it as well." Aizawa explained as he threw a shirt at Izuku who caught it before he simply walked out the door.

* * *

(Outside)

"We're having a test of our quirks?!" The entire class shouted out in shock.

"What about the entrance ceremony? Or guidance sessions?" Ochaco asked Aizawa but Izuku could tell his teacher didn't seem to really care about that stuff.

"There's no time to waste on stuff like that if you want to become Heroes." Aizawa slightly smirked as he explained. "U.A. is known for its 'Freestyle' Educational system. That applies to us teachers as well. Softball throwing, The Standing long jump. The 50 Meter dash, Endurance running, Grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training and Seated toe touch."

"You did all these in Middle school as part of the National fitness tests. However these were your standard no-quirks allowed gym tests." Aizawa explained to the class.

"This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's simply not rational." Aizawa dryly stated before he turned his attention towards a student.

"Bakugo. You scored the highest in the Villain score during the practical exam. What's your record throw in Middle School?" Aizawa asked.

"67 Meters." Bakugo replied with a click of his tongue.

"Great. Think fast." Aizawa threw a softball at Bakugo's face who caught it without even flinching. "Do it now with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do. Just don't leave the circle."

Bakugo looked down at the circle and smirked. "Give it all I've got huh?" He spoke out loud to himself. 'I'll add a little of boom to this pitch!'

"DIE!" Bakugo screamed out and the ball exploded into the air.

'He still hasn't grown up then.' Izuku dryly thought to himself as Bakugo exposed his 'personality' to the rest of the class.

"It's important for us to know your limits at this early stage. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of Heroes you'll be." Aizawa explained to the class as he showed Bakugo's score of 705.2 meters.

Aizawa's mood soon changed as he heard one of the class stated out. "This'll be fun."

"Fun you say?" Aizawa spoke with a dark tone to his voice getting everyone's attention. "You're hoping to become Heroes after three years here... And you think it'll be all fun and games?"

"Right... The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged as hopeless. And I'll be expelling you on the spot." Aizawa's statement stunned the class. Even Bakugo was caught of guard by this.

'What the?! This is bad. I haven't full control over One for All yet!' Izumi began to panic slight until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find that it was Izumi.

"You'll be fine. We'll both do our best." Izuku smiled down at Izumi as he reassured her. However the rest of the class were still trying to come to terms with Aizawa's revelation on the expected outcome of the Quirk test.

"The lowest scorer will be expelled?!"

"It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't, it's still totally unfair!"

"Natural disasters. Highway Pileups. Rampaging Villains." Aizawa calmly spoke out to his class. "Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things."

"Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness." Aizawa sighed as he continue'd explaining. "If you were hoping to spend your evenings after class hanging out in a McDonalds, I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years, UA will run you through the wringer."

"Now get ready. The first event will be the 50-meter Dash." Aizawa stated out before he noticed a device on Izuku's waist. "Midoriya." Aizawa called out as both Izuku and Izumi turned to look at him.

"Right there's two of you. Izuku then." Aizawa pointed at Izuku. "That metal cylinder bar on your waist. Is it part of your quirk?"

Izuku's hand went over his lightsaber. "Kind of yeah." Izuku explained. Most of the class raised an eyebrow at his explanation.

"Right... I'll be making a call before we start." Aizawa stated out and pulled out his phone.

"Marr, I have a question for you." Aizawa stated to his phone. He was just within range of the students hearing him.

"Izuku Midoriya has a metal cylinder bar tied to his waist. It is part of his Padawan training?" Aizwa asked.

'Padawan training?' Most of the class thought to themselves on confusion as they looked at Izuku, who was finding the blue sky to be very interesting right about now.

'Is that the name of the training that Gaijin put Izuku through?' Bakugo thought to himself as he snarled, staring at Izuku.

"Alright then, understood. Thanks for the info." Aizawa stated as he finished his call. Turning around to the class he spoke out. "Alright there's gonna be an additional part."

Aizawa pointed at Izuku. "Any one who can take that bar off Izuku will be exempt from this test and won't be expelled. You cannot use your quirk. You have until the first event begins to do so."

The class looked like they were all going to jump onto of Izuku before Aizawa shouted out. "Wait!"

The all stopped at looked over towards there homeroom teacher. "As a warning, Izuku will be able to strike back at those who failed to take his weapon. It's punishment for failing in getting his weapon. He can strike back using said weapon or his quirk. However Marr insisted that it remains on it's lowest power setting. Oh and Izuku, he also said you just can't just give it to your sister either."

Upon hearing this Izuku softly sighed a dammit as he activated his lightsaber. The class was stunned by the sudden light sword appearing in front of them as Izuku noticed it was currently on it's second lowest setting. Twisting the dial it's hum became lower but was still able to be heard. "Umm hey man." A voice called out to Izuku.

Izuku turned around to find a boy with spiky red hair. "Hey man, mow dangerous is that thing? And how did you get it?" He asked.

"At full power it can cut objects as tough as diamonds with ease but on it's lowest settings it'll leave first or second degree burns. Depending on how tough your skin is, and I made it." To emphasize this, Izuku dialed his ligthsaber to it's normal setting slowly stabbed his lightsaber into the ground.

The blade pushed through the soil underneath it a hot knife through butter. This made the majority of the class put there hands up in defeat as Izuku re-tuned his blade. However Bakugo made a mad dash toward Izuku. "DEKU!" Bakugo shouted out as he sent an explosion towards Izuku.

Quickly extending his hand out Izuku froze Bakugo midair along with his explosion. "I think Aizawa-sensei said you couldn't use your quirk to get my lightsaber." Izuku dryly stated as he moved out of the way.

Bakugo was then let go and was suddenly flung forward missing Izuku entirely. "Are we done?" Izuku asked out loud as Shinso walked up to him.

Shinso instead tired a different approach as he put his hand out. "Can I have it please?" He asked.

"Sorry man." Izuku smiled back to Shinso. "Sensei pretty much drilled it into my head that this weapon is my life. So I can't give it up that easy."

"Worth a shot I guess. But just so you know, if I'd have been allowed to use my quirk i'd have it by now." Shinso replied with his own smile as Aizawa shouted out.

* * *

(50 Meter dash)

Izuku watched on as he hear the robot state out a time of 3.04 seconds for Iida followed by Asui ending with 5.58 seconds. Izumi and Bakugo were both up next. He scowled slightly as Bakugo's sudden explosions almost made Izumi lose her balance. Using the force to assist her slightly he helped her end with a time of 6.43 seconds.

He looked over at Aizawa and it didn't appear that his help was noticed, so he sighed slightly in relief. 'My turn now.'

As Izuku got up the the starting line he noticed that a boy with yellow hair and a black streak was getting ready beside him. "Go!" Aizawa shouted out.

Using the Force to heighten his own reflexes he burst forward kicking up a small dust cloud behind him. As he crossed the line he skidded across the dirt as he heard his time of 3.89 Seconds.

'Huh. Take that Bakugo'. He smirked to himself as he looked over to at the ash blonde haired boy's face crack in anger.

* * *

(Grip strength)

Holding on the device as tightly as he could Izuku waited for the device to provide his score. When he heard three bleeps he looked down to find a score of 65.7kg. He looked up and found Bakugo smugly show his score of 71.2kg.

He walked over to Izumi and noticed her score was 56.0kg. She looked at bit worried by this. "Hey it's still not a bad score." Izuku stated to help assure her.

"Yeah, I know." Izumi responded before she turned to look up at Izuku. "And don't think I didn't notice you using your quirk on he in the last test either Ku." She stated as she poked Izuku's chest.

"I don't want you getting into trouble helping me out. We're both on the hero course and we both got here on our own." Izumi continue'd poking Izuku's chest.

Some of the other students were watching on in some amusement as Izumi continue'd telling off Izuku. Ochaco in particular was trying hard but failing not to laugh. "I thought Izuku was the older sibling."

* * *

(Standing long jump)

After watching Bakugo clear the sandbox was hoovering over it, Izumi landed around two thirds of the way down the box. Despite Izumi not waning any help Izuku only gave her a slight nudge. Thankfully Izumi didn't appear to notice, however Aizawa did.

As Izuku got down to prepare for his own attempt he made his way over to his student. "I'd give you prompts on creatively using your quirk but don't do that again. I'll keep her score as it stands now but if you do it again she'll finish last." Aizawa stated softly to Izuku so that no one would hear as Izuku slightly flinched.

'Shit.' Izuku thought to himself as he made his jump. He landed just before the edge of the sandbox and sighed in annoyance as Aizawa's comments got to him as he was making his attempt.

He still scored higher than most of his class but his annoyance was more down to Bakugo beating him in another test.

* * *

(Side to Side Stepping)

Izuku nervously watched on as Izumi moved as quick as she could however in the 60 seconds the test was 29.

Izuku and Bakugo meanwhile had ended with a score of 51 and 52. The winner between the two being Bakugo.

* * *

(Ball throw)

'Right so I have to beat 705.2 meters.' Izuku thought to himself. 'Here goes nothing!'

Holding the ball in the air in front of him Izuku pulled his right arm back. Focusing as much of the force as he could Izuku's arm began to shake before he slammed his hand forward. Pushing the ball into the air there was a loud boom as the ball broke the sound barrier.

Izuku quickly turned around and looked at Aizawa. After a few seconds he seen he earned a score of 686.7 meters. 'What the?!' Izuku frowned as he looked at the score. He could hear Bakugo laughter ringing in his ears.

"You dropped your concentration." Aizawa pointed out to Izuku. "You dropped the control you had on the ball which caused it's momentum to drop to an instant zero. If you hadn't done that then you might've been able to match Uraraka's score. Remember that next time around."

Izuku groaned at his own mistake. With Bakugo now leading him with 4 and only 3 events to go. He knew that he could only draw with him now at best.

As he walked back to the rest of the class he high five'd Izumi who was looking more nervous as the test went on. "You got this Mi!" Izuku stated out to her but she was trapped too much in her own world to respond.

'At this rate, I'll have the lowest score.' Izumi thought to herself in slight panic.

"Your sister isn't doing very well." Iida stated who Izuku as he too had a slightly worried look on his face.

"She'll be fine. Mi's telling off earlier was reminding me that she got in here on her own merit... She can do this." Izuku responded in a positive tone but Bakugo only scoffed back at him.

"She's a quirkless loser Deku. She'll be going home."

"Watch what you say Katsuki." Izuku growled back in response as he grabbed his lightsaber.

However Iida seemed a bit confused by what Bakugo said and wanted to know. "What do you mean by Quirkless? Did you not hear what she done to the Zero pointer in the test?"

"He doesn't know, cause he doesn't care." Izuku responded to Iida's question. "We were both late bloomers. I unlocked my quirk before Izumi. Mine is simply as more powerful version of my grandmom's quirk. I just wasn't ready for the mental baggage it takes to use it. Izumi however, she inherited our grandad's quirk on our mom's side."

"I smell bullshit Deku!" Bakugo responded with a snarl.

"Think that all you what Katsuki. But the fact remains, Izumi's quirk has a major backlash. More so than mine as her body is still adjusting to it. Whenever she first used it she broke 90% of the bones in her body. Her body simply wasn't ready for that kind of power when she was 4. If she unlocked it as a kid..." Izuku trailed off.

He had hoped that his lie would've been enough to bring some doubt in the other's minds with Bakugo calling her quirkless. "I see... That explains why you're so protective of her. Am I right?" Iida's question wasn't answered but he honestly felt that it wasn't needed. He just looked on to Izumi just like Izuku was doing.

Izuku watched on as Izumi threw the ball as far as she could but only ended with a score of 40 meters. 'Something's not right.'

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa stated out to Izumi while the other listened on. "That ridiculous entrance exam, completely irrational when you consider someone like you got in."

Izumi and Izuku's eyes widened as they both noticed the yellow goggles under Aizawa's thin scarf. "He's the Erasure Hero, Eraserhead!" Izuku and Izumi both stated out loud.

The class began to mutter between one another as both Midoriyas figured out their Sensei's Hero ID. "Who is he?" Ochaco asked Izuku.

"He's an Underground Hero. His quirk can nullify other people's quirks just by looking at them. However it doesn't work on everyone." Izuku replied.

"I saw it. How you can't control your quirk. You'd just be incapacitated again. Were you hoping someone like your brother would step in to help afterwards?" Aizawa berated Izumi. Before he pulled out eye drops and applied them to his eyes.

"I've returned your impractical quirk. Try again." Aizawa stated.

Izuku watched on and he felt Izumi's fear rising. He wanted to go over and help calm her down but knew it would be best not to. But slowly her fear began to disappear. "She's got this!" Izuku softly stated out loud but only Bakugo picked it up.

Suddenly the ball blasted away from Izumi and just like with Izuku the ball broke the sound barrier. They looked at her score of 779.2 meters. Izuku jumped up in the air. "Ha! Eat that Katsuki!"

"Sensei!" The class looked over at Izumi. They noticed the index finger on her right hand was bruised and swollen

'It's just like her brother said.' They all though as they watched the determined look on Izumi's face.

"I... Can still move." Izumi stated.

"This kid!" A full and wide grin appeared on Aizawa's face as he seen the pained determination on Izumi's face. 'she might just make it.'

Bakugo meanwhile was stunned in a silent shock. He was about to rush to get answers but the shine of Izuku's lightsaber was caught in the corner of his eye. He turned around to find Izuku pointed the handle at him.

"Let her have her moment Katsuki." Izuku spoke quietly enough that only Bakugo was able to hear clearly.

"You already know more about Mi than anyone else here. If you'd care about her before now, you'd already have the answer to those questions you're only beginning to ask yourself." Izuku stated as he hooked his lightsaber back onto his waist.

* * *

(Afterwards)

With Izuku finishing in front of Bakugo in the final events. The Distance run, Seated toe-touch and Sit ups they were tied at 4 events apiece.

"Moving along. Time for the results. Your scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events." Aizawa stated out the the students as he pulled out the same phone he was using earlier for the ball throwing test.

"Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings." Clicking on a button the scores from the test were displayed.

1st - **Momo Yaoyorozu, **2nd - **Shoto Todoroki, **3rd (Tied) - **Katsuki Bakugo, **3rd (Tied) - **Izuku Midoriya, **5th - **Tenya Iida, **6th - **Fumikage Tokoyami, **7th - **Mezo Shoji, **8th - **Mashirao Ojiro, **9th - **Eijiro Kirishima, **10th - **Mina Ashido, **11th - **Ochaco Uraraka, **12th - **Rikido Sato, **13th - **Tsuyu Asui, **14th - **Yuga Aoyama, **15th - **Hanta Sero, **16th - **Izumi Midoriya, **17th - **Hitoshi Shinso, **18th - **Denki Kaminari, **19th - **Kyoka Jiro, **20th - **Toru Hagakure.**

The class looked on at the scores. Izumi sighed lightly in relief but she knew that someone else's dream had died so she didn't celebrate.

"Also I was lying about expelling someone." Aizawa stated out to the class before a Cheshire grin appeared on his face. "That was just a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you."

"Huh?"

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Finally you must all be thinking. A longer chapter lol. Now over Izuku and Izumi calling each other Ku and Mi I felt it would've been a nice touch to add to help in the relationship between the two and brother and sister.**

**Whelp anyway that's all for this chapter folks. So let's press on with this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) ****when you say the dojo from the fallen order flashbacks, you mean the same one cal trained in on the Venator-class star destroyer? Yes. I know that I said it it was based of the one from the temple but there is a similar room in the Obi-Wan Xbox game.**

**2) Why did you add Izumi in the story? Already explained on a previous chapter. **

**3) He's gonna leave that imprint huh? yes, yes he is. **

**If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	13. Class 1-A Arc Part 2

**New Chapter ready for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

**STAY HOME. SAVE LIVES. - Help stop the spread of Coronavirus**

**1) STAY home as much as you can, ****2) KEEP a safe distance, ****3) WASH hands often, ****4) COVER your cough, ****5) SICK? Call ahead.**

* * *

_"Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings." Clicking on a button the scores from the test were displayed._

_1st - **Momo Yaoyorozu, **2nd - **Shoto Todoroki, **3rd (Tied) - **Katsuki Bakugo, **3rd (Tied) - **Izuku Midoriya, **5th - **Tenya Iida, **6th - **Fumikage Tokoyami, **7th - **Mezo Shoji, **8th - **Mashirao Ojiro, **9th - **Eijiro Kirishima, **10th - **Mina Ashido, **11th - **Ochaco Uraraka, **12th - **Rikido Sato, **13th - **Tsuyu Asui, **14th - **Yuga Aoyama, **15th - **Hanta Sero, **16th - **Izumi Midoriya, **17th - **Hitoshi Shinso, **18th - **Denki Kaminari, **19th - **Kyoka Jiro, **20th - **Toru Hagakure.**_

_The class looked on at the scores. Izumi sighed lightly in relief but she knew that someone else's dream had died so she didn't celebrate._

_"Also I was lying about expelling someone." Aizawa stated out to the class before a Cheshire grin appeared on his face. "That was just a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you."_

_"Huh?"_

* * *

Chapter 13: Class 1-A Arc Part 2

The majority of Class 1-A were stunned as Aizawa grinned at them. 'That's a lie.' Izuku thought to himself as he processed Aizawa's words.

"You're lying." Izuku stated to Aizawa who didn't verbally replied. Instead his grin became just a little bit wider.

"Well of course it was a lie." One of the girls stated out. "I didn't know it was going to cause such a commotion, maybe I should've said something."

'She's not getting it. He was going to expel one of us.' Izuku thought as he watch Aizawa look for something in his pockets.

"Anyway we're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look over when you get back." Aizawa stated as he pulled out a paper slip from his pocket.

He presented it to Izumi. "Have Recovery Girl fix you up. You have another class after lunch so take the time between now and then to recover."

Aizawa turned towards Izuku as he continue'd. "I hope that you already know the Dojo's location. If so, you'll be able to lead the rest of the class there. Arrive there in your gym uniforms at 1pm."

"What Dojo?" Izuku heard one of the other students state out.

"I didn't know UA now had a Dojo?" Iida stated out loud. Izuku nervously chuckled in response.

"Well the newest teacher here is my combat sensei... So they built this Dojo for his classes, I've only been there once." Izuku responded back to the class as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So this is the Gaijin's class then?" Bakugo asked Izuku. However instead of verbally responding Izuku nodded back in response.

"Gaijin?" The rest of the Class thought out loud. But Izuku didn't respond, instead he went over to his sister to check on her swollen finger. The class instead decided to wait until there next class was meant to begin.

* * *

(1pm - UA Dojo)

Arriving along with the rest of his class Izuku opened the doors of the Dojo and found in the center of the large room Nichos was meditating in the air.

As Nichos heard the doors open up, he opened his eyes to see Class 1-A in front of him. "Is it 1 already?" Nichos asked with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile the students were stunned as they watched there new sensei softly float back to his feet. "Well, we'll get started on the introductions." Nichos stated out to the class.

"My name's Nichos Marr and i'll be instructing you all in weapons combat along with quirkless hand to hand combat." Nichos smiled as he gave a small wave.

After he brief introduction the students noticed the same metallic cylinder around's Nichos' waist that was nearly the same as Izuku's. "Does anyone have any questions before we get started?"

"Is it true you taught Izuku?"

"Are you going to be expelling anyone?"

"That that weapon the same as Izuku's?"

"What training will we be doing exactly?"

"Are we getting the same training that Deku got?"

"Whoa, whoa calm down." Nichos nervously chuckled as he gestured to the class. "It's good to see that your eager."

"To answer as best as I can. Yes, I am currently teaching Izuku. No, I won't be expelling anyone. Yes, it's called a lightsaber. For your first year it'll be basic combat forms, nothing too fancy yet. And no, this isn't going to be like Izuku's training." Nichos answered each question as quickly as they came at him and chuckled slightly at the end.

"Rough first day huh?" Nichos' light hearted smile on his face as he asked caused the students to nervously laugh back. "Today's just gonna be an introduction. It's simply for me to get to know you and you to know me. Our next few sessions we'll be evaluating what I can do to assist you all and you'll hopefully be in your hero costumes for that."

Nichos stated as he pulled lightly as his waist coat. "As you can tell by me not actually wearing my own costume we won't be performing anything drastic today."

"I'll also be asking Izuku to help me as well during some of these classes. I know what level of skill Izuku is currently at so, he'll be able to better assist me in figuring out what style suits each of you."

"And you don't need to worry about causing the building any damage as well." Nichos stated as he pointed to an area on the wall beside the doors.

The students looked over and seen that there was a perfect imprint of All Might, heroic pose, cowlick hair and all embedded on the wall. "The big guy was kind enough to act as a crash dummy to test the walls. So as you can see this place will hold up fine."

"Ahh sir..." A student with spiky red hair raised his hand. Nichos nodded towards him. "We didn't actually ask if the building was safe or not."

"Oh I know. I just wanted you all to look at it cause I find it funny." Nichos chuckle, smile and response caused a lot of the students to sweat over there new sensei's sense of humor.

'This Gaijin isn't right in the head.' Katsuki thought to himself. Little did he know the rest of the class were thinking the same thing.

"Right... Shall we get started with the tour?" Nichos asked out loud.

"Is it possible for us to get a demonstration?" Katsuki asked.

Nichos raised an eyebrow at this and looked out to the class. "Okay. If you want one... Any volunteers?"

Nichos noticed that none of the class was making there way forward except Izuku. "It's alright kid. This is an introduction class. If we spar it'll take too long and we won't have enough time for the tour." Nichos stated to Izuku as Nichos looked around at the class but found no hands being raised.

Eventually Nichos looked back over at Katsuki. "Well since you suggested this, it means you win."

However before Katsuki could reply back, Nichos lifted his hand into the air and pulled out a block from the wall. The blocked floated down and turned around revealing weapons. All ranging from Swords, Spears, Halberds, Staffs and other smaller weapons. All alongside a wooden version of each weapon as well.

"You'll get first pick. But only pick a wooden one. We don't want any trips to Recovery Girl on your first day." Nichos pointed to the weapons on display.

Katsuki slowly walked up to the variety of weapons on display. 'Dammit... Looks like this class is going to be serious then.' He though to himself before he decided on his weapon.

"Tonfas... Odd choice, but it was your call." Nichos stated with a raised eyebrow before he turned to face Izuku. "Lead the rest of the class up to the observation room."

"Gotcha." Izuku replied as he lead the rest of the class to the observation room overlooking to arena floor.

Once Nichos noticed the class was watching he turned to face Katsuki. "So for the spar how do you want it to play out?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Katsuki asked with a scowl.

"Well we can fight until there's a ring out, or until one is disarmed. Maybe even a last man match but that'll be too much for a light spar." Nichos informed Katsuki with a laxed reply.

"Disarm then." Katsuki replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh right I almost forgot my weapon hehe." Nichos stated with a chuckle as he pulled a straight Bokken into his hands.

Flexing his arm outwards, pointing the wooden sword towards Katsuki. Nichos relaxed his posture backwards into his back foot. The wooden sword running in front of his body while he rested his free left hand over it's pommel. "Ready when you are."

* * *

(Izuku moments earlier)

As Class 1-A entered the observation room the first thing they noticed as the three rows of seats in front of the large window overlooking the training arena below.

"Okay so this is the Dojo's Observation room. Sensei's going to have us watch each other's spars so we can better learn styles and techniques from one another." Izuku stated out to the class as they each began to take there seats.

"If you don't mind me asking Izuku but, how long has Sensei been teaching you?" Ochaco asked.

Her question slightly stumped Izuku for a moment before he was able to respond. "Well, it's been just over a year give or take a week or two."

"At the start I was barely able to hold my own against him. I would've last a minute or two at most. Now..." Izuku seemed to go into a deep thought for a brief moment. He could remember how long he would spend sparing with Nichos.

"They spar for around an hour." Izumi replied on her brother's behalf. "It's amazing to watch."

"Each session?" Iida asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More like... Each round." Izuku shyly replied. "It's the style that Sensei taught me. He knows that I don't like openly attacking others so the style he taught me is based solely on defense and wearing my opponent down."

The other overhearing Izuku raised their eyebrows in response. "You think he'll be teaching us these styles?" A tall pony tailed haired girl asked.

"It depends if you have quick enough reflexes. But, it might not be possible." Izuku replied as they watched Nichos enter into his stance below.

"Wow." The boy with the heavy muscular tailed spoke out in awe. "I've never seen a stance like that... He makes it seem natural."

"That's the From VI." Izuku stated out. "It's called Niman, but... I've never seem him use that before."

* * *

(Nichos, Arena Floor)

"So you going to come at me or are we just gonna stand here all day?" Nichos asked with a smirk plastered over his face.

"Aren't you gonna attack me instead." Katsuki replied from his own defensive stance.

Before he replied Nichos looked at Katsuki's wrists. 'He's holding the Tonfa in his right hand tighter than his left... So he'll likely start with a strong right. Best counter that.' Nichos thought to himself as he smirked.

"If you wish." Suddenly Nichos burst forwards quicker than what Katsuki was expecting and made a wide arcing swipe to the boy's right side.

Bringing the Tonfa up as quickly as possible Katsuki was barely able to block the attack in time. However he pressed forward with a counter using his left hand. Flicking the tonfa outwards and aiming for Nichos' neck.

What he didn't expect was for Nichos to somehow manage to get his Bokken underneath his left arm so quickly and strike upwards knocking the Tonfa out of he hand.

With another quick motion, Nichos pivoted himself behind Katsuki and gently place the Bokken on the back of the boy's neck. "And that's it." Nichos evenly stated out loud.

Katsuki was stunned. It had been over so quickly. 'I can barely keep up with his movements. If he's this strong... How strong is Deku.' The boy thought to himself.

"Wait... You didn't disarm me!" Katsuki growled out in frustration causing Nichos' eyebrow to raise slightly.

"Do you think you can win from your current position?" Nichos asked in an even tone.

Katsuki was about to reply but he was cut off be Nichos instead. "Without the use of your quirk?"

Katsuki was unable to reply and instead hung his head down. "If I'm being honest, you didn't do as badly as I excepted."

Katsuki looked up wide eyed from Nichos' statement. "However, your choice in weaponry is what let you down. I wouldn't have been that choice of weaponry for you."

"What do you mean?" Katsuki asked.

"It'd be best if I explained to you all as a group." Nichos replied as he began to walk towards the observation room. But he turned around when he noticed Bakugo wasn't following him. "Come on, we haven't gotten all day y'know."

* * *

(Observation Room)

As they both entered the Observation room a few of the students rushed up to Nichos and Katsuki.

"That was awesome!"

"Truly incredible, as expected of a UA teacher."

"Where did you learn that style?"

"Get out of my face you damn extras!" Katsuki shouted out in anger but only got a knock in the head from Nichos.

"Calm down everyone." Nichos stated out to the class before he turned his attention towards Katsuki. "Shout out like that again and i'll do worse."

The class then quieted down as Nichos clicked on the button on the side of the room. The lights then darkened as a monitor appeared on the window in front of them.

It was showing a replay of the fight. "Does anyone want to take a shoot at breaking down what happened? And how young Bakugo lost the spar?"

The class was silent until Izuku spoke up. "He let you control the fight's tempo."

"Yes, but also no." Nichos stated before he explained further. "While I am more experienced in combat with weapons. If you could chalk that down as the reason for the result, but that wasn't the full story. The other half was the choice of weapon itself."

With a click of a button the screen showed a close up of the Tonfas Katsuki used during the spar. "Why was the Tonfa the wrong choice for you Bakugo here?"

"The weapon's length?" Iida asked.

"Not really. But good guess." Nichos replied back before he looked once more at the class. "Anyone else?"

"It made him use both hands?" The tall boy with several arms asked.

"Close... Actually, I'd say your half right." Nichos replied.

"His Quirk." Izumi stated out loud.

"Bingo!" Nichos clicked his finger as he pointed to Izumi.

"Wait a second! I thought the whole point of this stupid class was the improve our combat without using our quirks!?" Katsuki shouted out only to receive another smack to the back of the head.

"Lower your voice. Now while this class's aim is technically that purpose, it'll be irresponsible for me as a teacher to also weaken your combat ability in doing so." Nichos stated.

"Everyone in the class has a weapon that is perfect for them to train along side your quirk." Nichos stated as he pulled out his lightsaber. "The lightsabers that both myself and Izuku have are meant to work with our quirks, not against them."

"For young Bakugo here, his quirk is the ability to cause explosions from the palm of his hands." Nichos then lifted his hand up and tightly closed his fist. "The tonfas were a poor choice because while he grips the weapon with his hand, he can't safely use his Quirk for combat."

"Then what weapon would be best suited to him then?" A girl with earphone jacks attached to her ears asked.

"If I was to provide an answer now... I would advise a wrist mounted weapon. Something that doesn't restrict his ability to openly use his quirk." Nichos stated before turning to face the student who asked that question.

"Another example for yourself Miss Jiro would be a sword." The girl seemed slightly confused as Nichos continue'd explaining. "Say a sword that your quirk could plug into and work along side the weapon."

"The first few classes here will just be us working together to find a weapon best suited for your quirk. And more importantly, one that you'll feel comfortable using." Nichos explained to the class which had everyone nodding in understatement.

"Now, I know that you all have hero classes tomorrow so what i'll be doing is going to these classes and observing. This'll hopefully get the ball rolling so when your back here with me next week, I'll have more information to work with, other than your student reports."

The entire class nodded in agreement was Nichos motioned for them towards the door. "Right we've got one more room to show you all and that's more or less the tour. After that you've finished your first day at UA!" Nichos finished with a smile on his face.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. Are you teaching other classes as well?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, but I've only got you first years students this year. I've already worked with Class 1-B this morning after the opening ceremony." Nichos replied as he clicked a button to show the spar he had with Class 1-B.

The monitor showed a blond haired boy laughing manically while claiming Class 1-B was superior as they were getting these lesson's first. Two seconds later the boy was on his knees, clutching his stomach after a swift jab from Nichos.

The class looked on shocked and stunned from how quick and brutal the spar had ended. They nervously looked up to see a grinning Nichos. "Yeah, that was fun... The little shit wouldn't shut up and asked for the winner to be declared by knock out."

"He even had the balls to ask if he could use his quirk." Nichos stated out loud.

"Wait, I could've done that!?" Katsuki asked.

"Well yeah, you could've asked." Nichos grin became wider as he looked down at Katsuki. "But if you did ask that before our spar. You would've been put into the wall."

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Hey Guys and Gals. Sorry I haven't been posting a lot recently but I've been self isolating for the past few weeks and have been working from home but somehow it's been busier than it normally is. (The joys)**

**So without any delay here's this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) When will Darth Vader arrive on the planet? Potential spoiler question sorry but I can't answer. **

**2) What will Izuku and Izumi's hero costume be? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. They won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	14. Class 1-A Arc Part 3

**New Chapter ready for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia is owned and created by Kōhei Horikoshi. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.**

**STAY HOME. SAVE LIVES. - Help stop the spread of Coronavirus**

**1) STAY home as much as you can, ****2) KEEP a safe distance, ****3) WASH hands often, ****4) COVER your cough, ****5) SICK? Call ahead.**

* * *

_The monitor showed a blond haired boy laughing manically while claiming Class 1-B was superior as they were getting these lesson's first. Two seconds later the boy was on his knees, clutching his stomach after a swift jab from Nichos._

_The class looked on shocked and stunned from how quick and brutal the spar had ended. They nervously looked up to see a grinning Nichos. "Yeah, that was fun... The little shit wouldn't shut up and asked for the winner to be declared by knock out."_

_"He even had the balls to ask if he could use his quirk." Nichos stated out loud._

_"Wait, I could've done that!?" Katsuki asked._

_"Well yeah, you could've asked." Nichos grin became wider as he looked down at Katsuki. "But if you did ask that before our spar. You would've been put into the wall."_

* * *

Chapter 14: Class 1-A Arc Part 3

(Flashback - 12 Years Ago - Mygeeto)

As Nichos and Church made there way underneath the bridge they were making slow progress.

"_When you said that you were going to be doing something stupid sir. I wasn't expecting this._" Church dryly stated out to Nichos.

"_But that's what makes it so good Church. One one's gonna expect it._" Above them they could hear the battle beginning. "_It's almost time Church. How you holding on?_" Nichos asked as hung upside down to look at the captain.

"_G-Good sir. Just trying not to look down._" Church nervously replied.

"_Well, we'll begin our surprise attack now._" Nichos stated as he pulled himself up and began to move towards the bridge's edge.

However as Church began to move his lost his grip and began to fall. "_AHHH!_" Church screamed out. His arm arm thrashing out in order to grab a hold of something.

"_Church!_" Nichos shouted out as he used the force to grab a hold of his friend.

As he managed to stop Church from falling, the captain's helmet came off and fell down the large cavern. "_I got ya!_"

Pulling Church up, Nichos released his grip over the captain as he get his grip back. "_Thank you sir._"

"_Anytime._" Nichos replied with a smirk. "_Now let's get going. We've got a battle to win!_" Nichos stated as he moved to the top of the bridge.

"_There's a Jedi!_" one of the droids shouted out in panic as they opened fire.

Deflecting each bolt that came his way, Nichos jumped on top of a nearby Octuptarra Droid. Impaling his lighsaber into the top of the Droid's circular head, Nichos jumped down to one of it's legs causing a large gash to appear.

"_Sir!_" Church shouted out getting Nichos' attention. Throwing up several thermal detonators at his General, Nichos pushed them with the force onto the opposite Octuptarra Droid on the far side of the bridge.

The detonators stuck to the head of the large Droid as Nichos pulled it towards the centre of the bridge. Jumping off the Octuptarra Droid, Nichos pushed it forward as the two meet.

(Execute Order 66 OST - Battlefront 2)

The explosion from the thermal detonators destroyed both Octuptarra Droids as they collapsed on to the bridge. With the road clear they could see their artillery open fire at the other Octuptarra Droids at the far end of the bridge. "_Good job sir!_" Church congratulated Nichos as the two high five'd.

"_Thanks. Good throw by the way was well._" Nichos replied with a smirk. "_We'll need to get you a new helmet as well so we'll fall._" Nichos stopped as he felt his head begin to burst as thousand of voice cried out to him.

_"He's too dangerous to be left alive!"_

_"The time has come. Execute Order 66."_

_"It shall be done m'lord. BLAST HIM!"_

_"Execute Order 66."_

_"Open Fire!"_

_"What's the meaning of this?!"_

_"Execute Order 66."_

_"Master, what's wrong?"_

_"Execute Order 66."_

_"TRAITOR!"_

Meanwhile was this was going on Church's attention was focused on something else. "_Sir._" Church called out to Nichos. "_The Clankers have stopped firing at us. They appear to be shutting down!_"

After not hearing a reply from Nichos, Church turned around to find him holding on his head in pain. "_Sir! Sir, are you alright?!_"

Opening his eyes Nichos looked down the bridge and see his Master and the other clones following after him.

He watched as his master turned and faced the clones. "_Come on!_" He rallied out to them as he rushed forwards. But after a few steps he stopped and looked behind once more.

Nichos could only watch in horror as the clones behind his master raised their weapons and opened fire.

"_NOOO!_" Nichos screamed out as he woke himself from his nightmare.

Leaning forward, Nichos rested his head into his hands as he tried to stop himself from shaking.

However he couldn't rest as both his hands and forehead were covering in tears and sweat.

(OST end)

Slowing his breathing, slowly Nichos began to calm himself down. "_Why?.._"

"_Why am I getting these dreams again?!_" Nichos shouted out in anger at himself. But his anger soon disappeared as his attention turned towards his Jedi robes that were sitting in front of his bed.

"_This is going to be a long day._"

* * *

(Class 1-A)

**"I HAVE..."** A voice boomed through out Class 1-A's homeroom.

**"COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"** All Might stated with his trademark grin as he leaned forward into the room. His hands holding onto the door frame.

"it's All Might!.. He's really gonna teach us!? I thought

"It's his Silver Age Costume!"

"He's so much different in real life!" The students of class 1-A murmured amongst themselves as All Might walked into the front of the class.

"You're too damn early this time in the morning." Another familiar voice spoke out before Nichos entered the room. He too was in his 'Hero' outfit. Izuku noticed that he was wearing a different outfit than from when they trained on Dagobah.

His outfit was now a Brown Undertunic under a Beige Tunic. The Obi and Tabards were the same colour as the Tunic. The same thin dark brown leather belt wrapped around his Obi both there was now a lightsaber attached on either side of his waist. The Pants also matched the Tunic and the knee high boots were the same colour as the Undertunic.

**"Sorry young Marr. I got a little excited."** All Might seemed sheepish as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"That's fine and all but let the kids be the ones who are excited. You're nearly twice my age dammit." Nichos dryly responded.

'It like he's scolding a child.' All of the class shared the same thought among themselves.

**"Anyway. Hero Basic Training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into Heroes!"** All Might stated out to the class.

**"No time to dally! Today's activity is this!"** All Might then showed a card towards the class. Written on the card was the word 'BATTLE'

**"Battle Training!"** All Might stated with his trademark smile.

**"And for that."** Pulling out a remote control All Might pointed it to the classroom's wall. **"You'll need these!"**

With a click of the button four panels came out of the wall. **"In accordance with the quirk registry and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted."**

"COSTUMES!" Class 1-A shouted out in joy cutting off All Might.

'By the Force. These kids might be more excitable than the younglings back in the temple.' Nichos thought to himself with a small smile on his face.

"And as I informed you all yesterday i'm here to observe only. Seeing you all spar against one another in your costumes will help with that." Nichos informed the class as he received a nod from them.

**"After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta!"** All might informed the class as the two teacher left the classroom.

* * *

(Ground Beta)

(My Hero OST - My Hero Academia)

**"Shall we begin! You ****neophytes!"** All Might boasted out as the students came out of the changing rooms one by one.

The tenth person to walk out was Izuku with Izumi following after. Izuku's outfit was nearly identical to Nichos', however there were some differences.

In stead of a Brown Undertunic it was Bottle Green instead. The Beige Tunic was the same but both the the Obi and Tabards matched the Undertunic in colour.

They also appeared to be made of a different fabric as they they were made of leather instead of cloth like Nichos'. The same thin dark brown leather belt wrapped around his Obi as his lightsaber was attached to the left side of his waist. The Pants also matched the Tunic.

However Izuku appeared to be wearing additional armour over his forearms and shin. It appeared like it was made from plastic but they were instead a highly dense carbon fibre. He wore a pair of black gloves under neath the armour.

Nichos noticed that the bandana around his head was hiding his Padawan braid.

Izumi outfit was different from Izuku's. The other students who had already arrived found it hard to believe that they were twins considering Izumi was wearing a tight green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, black elbow pads and knee pads along with white gloves.

She also wore a respirator over her mouth and her hood was pulled up to show two rabbit ears.

'If not for the colour green and the fact they look like one another, you'd never guess they were twins.' Most of the class thought to themselves.

(OST End)

But they became silent as Nichos walked over towards Izuku. Pulling out the braid from the bandana, Nichos smiled down at Izuku. "You've made a few changes since Dagobah. Leather instead of cloth along with armour huh... It suits you."

"Thanks, Church gave them to me before he left." Izuku replied with a smile of his own.

"And look at you Izumi. I take it you've been inspired by Mirko." Nichos stated as he kept his smile.

"Yeah..." Izumi nervously replied. Nichos knew it was actually inspired by All Might but he hoped that saying another well known Hero's name would take away any connection between Izumi, All Might and One for All.

"Don't worry Mi! We'll have each other's backs in this!" Izuku stated as he raised his hand in the air.

"Yeah!" Izumi replied with a bit more confidence as she joined Izuku and raised her hand up into the air.

"Ah, Izuku, Izumi! Cool costumes!" Ochaco stated with a smile as she walked towards the trio.

"I'll leave you all be then. Good luck to all of you." Nichos stated as he left to stand beside All Might.

"Hey Uraraka! You outfit's really cute!" Izumi stated with stars in her eyes.

Ochaco became a little nervous as she rubbed the back of her head. "Thank you but... I'd wish i'd been more specific on my request form."

Izuku at this stage couldn't help but blush and averted his eyes from Ochaco. "This suit's so super tight... It's embarrassing."

"I don't think I have the same problem." Izumi softly said to herself out loud as she looked down in thought. She was about to ask Izuku a question but stopped when she seen the blush on his face.

'Oh my god!' Izumi screamed in her mind. 'Ku likes Uraraka! Finally, I've got some dirt on Ku!'

**"Look alive now! Because from today on you're all heroes!"** All Might stated out getting everyone's attention.

"Sensei. This appears to be the same feild used in the Enterance Exam. Will we be once again performing city scape maneuvers?!" Iida asked.

**"Nope you'll be moving on to Step Two. Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle Training!"** All Might explained.

"So confined space exercises then?" Izuku asked.

**"To an extent yes. Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but. Statistically the most heinous Villains are more likely to appear indoors."** All Might began explaining.

"So we're talking about Drug Raids and that kind of stuff right?" Shoto asked.

"**Exactly."** All Might responded. "**Now, You'll split into Villain Teams and Hero Teams and face off in Two-on-Two indoor battles!**"

"So no basic training?" Tsuyu asked as she tilted her head.

"This exercise is more of a practical one." Nichos answered as he noticed All Might becoming a little overwhelmed. "The difference here from your entrance exam is to see how you'll fair again another person and not a disposable robot."

"So you'll have to plan out strategies and what not. So wither you win or lose you will be learning from this class." Nichos finished explaining to the class.

**"Couldn't have said it any better myself! Any Questions?"**

"What determines victory?"

"Can I just blast everyone away?"

"Are you going to threaten to expel someone like Aizawa Sensei did?"

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?"

"How fabulous is my cape?"

**"One at a time! My Quirk isn't super hearing!"** All Might groaned out.

**"Okay listen up. The Villains will be hiding a Nuclear weapon in the hideout."** All Might stated as he read out from a ridiculously small piece of paper.

'How good is his eyesight that he can read from something so small with ease?' Nichos thought to himself as All Might continued explaining.

**"The heroes will have 20 minutes to either capture the Villains or Secure the Weapon. The Villains must either Capture the Heroes or Protect the Weapon until time expires."** All Might stopped explaining as he grabbed a box from underneath his feet.

"**As for your partners they'll be decided by drawing lots.**"

"Is that really the best way?" Iida asked in confusion.

"Makes sense, because pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies." Izumi replied to Iida.

'Okay, so the Izumi, Izuku, Mina and Momo seems to be the only one who is mentally prepared to work with someone easily.' Nichos thought to himself as he continue'd watching the student's expressions.

"I see. I apologise for getting ahead of myself." Iida replied.

"**It's fine! Let's just get to it!**" As the students each walked up to All Might to draw out there team their names filled out on the floating LED board behind All Might.

Team A - Rikido Sato & Shoto Todoroki

Team B - Tenya Iida & Izumi Midoriya

Team C - Toru Hagakure & Mina Ashido

Team D - Hanta Sero & Mezo Shoji

Team E - Kyoka Jiro & Hitoshi Shinso

Team F - Tsuyu Asui & Eijiro Kirishima

Team G - Izuku Midoriya & Momo Yaoyorozu

Team H - Fumikage Tokoyami & Yuga Aoyama

Team I - Ochaco Uraraka & Katsuki Bakugo

Team J - Denki Kaminari & Mashirao Ojiro

**"Moving on."** All Might stated out getting there attention. just off to either side of him were two boxes. One saying Hero the other Villain. **"First up are... THESE GUYS!"**

In his left hand was a ball with the letter A. **"The Heroes shall be Team A!"**

However in his right hand the other ball also had the letter A. **"Oops.. Sorry about that."** All Might blushed slightly as he put his hand back in the box and pulled out another ball. **"Team G shall be our Villains."**

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Next chapter - Rikido Sato & Shoto Todoroki VS Izuku Midoriya & Momo Yaoyorozu**

**So this was a bit of a tough chapter to write. There will be more over Order 66 and it will be soon. Just before the USJ and it will cover the whole of the events up and to Nichos' arrival on Earth.**

**I was also seriously thinking of having Izumi face Izuku but I will be saving that for another time. Muahaha!**

**Also I've recently posted a different Star Wars/My Hero story and tell me what you think of it. At the moment it's a one shot but it could be continuing.**

**So without any further delay here is this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) Is it possible that Izuku will participate in the events from Episode IV to VI? It is. However this story will have ended before the event of Rouge One/Episode IV begin as the current year is 7 BBY. **

**2) Will an Inquisitor be a part of the USJ attack along with villains? It's possible. They are in ****contact**** with the League of Villains at the moment.**

**3) Will the USJ happen like it did in the anime or without the Nomu? Yes the Nomu will be a part of the USJ incident.**

**4) Are there going to be other Jedi like from the show like Rebels joining? Too early to say ****at the moment.**

**If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. They won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


End file.
